No tan Encantador
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Adrien Agreste creció junto a Chloé Bourgeois, y era igual que ella: pretencioso y arrogante, además de tener una bien merecida reputación de casanova. A su llegada al lycée, se enamora a primera vista de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, quien lo encuentra insoportable y está decidida a no ceder a sus encantos. Universo alterno. Spoilers de la segunda temporada.
1. Capítulo 1

RESUMEN: Universo Alterno: Adrien Agreste creció junto a Chloé Bourgeois, y era igual que ella: pretencioso y arrogante, además de tener una bien merecida reputación de casanova. A su llegada al lycée, se enamora a primera vista de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, quien lo encuentra insoportable y está decidida a no ceder a sus encantos. Spoilers de la segunda temporada.

Aviso Importante: Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, los créditos son para Thomas Astruc y compañía. Escribo estos fics sin fines de lucro; solamente para divertirme y pasar el tiempo.

CAPÍTULO 1

 _Lycée Théophile Gautier_

 _Primer día de clases_

Todos los chicos del colegio Françoise Dupont se habían trasladado al lycée cercano a su antigua escuela. Para Marinette Dupain-Cheng, eso significaba que se tenía que levantar varias horas más temprano, pues ahora tardaba quince minutos en trasladarse de su casa al lycée, y tenía que partir más temprano. Se había hecho el propósito de que llegar tarde ya no sería una opción.

Por suerte para Marinette, su mejor amiga Alya se encargó de ayudarla a llegar a tiempo durante los cursos de inducción, pasando por ella a su casa para que ambas caminaran juntas desde la Place des Vosges, frente a la panadería de los padres de Marinette, hasta el lycée.

-No puedo creer que ya estemos en el lycée- dijo Alya, un poco emocionada- ¡no más colegio! Aunque debo decir que voy a extrañar el colegio Françoise Dupont-

-Lo sé, yo también, pero no por eso me siento menos emocionada- dijo Marinette, sonriendo levemente mientras caminaba junto a su mejor amiga- vamos a tener nuevos compañeros, aunque…- su sonrisa se borró, transformando su expresión en una de frustración, aunque no puedo creer que otra vez tenga a Chloé Bourgeois en una de mis clases-

-¿Otra vez?- dijo Alya, alzando las cejas cuando Marinette asintió- bueno, chica, mira el lado positivo-

-¿Y el lado positivo es…?-

-Nosotras dos estaremos juntas en la mayoría de las clases, así que podremos contener a esa peste- dijo Alya, encogiendo los hombros- además, _mademoiselle_ Bustier fue transferida al lycée, y tendrás la clase de literatura con ella. Eso es bueno, ¿no?-

Marinette sonrió levemente. Su profesora favorita volvería a impartirles clase de literatura, que era la que compartía con Chloé, y _mademoiselle_ Bustier siempre había sido capaz de contener a la rubia y sus aires de grandeza. No era tan malo como parecía. De todas sus clases, solo estaría sin Alya en la clase de física. Eso era bueno, ¿no?

Tan pronto como llegaron al lycée, Alya se apresuró a subir corriendo los escalones de la entrada hacia el vestíbulo del edificio para saludar a Nino, dejando a Marinette sola junto a la puerta principal. La pelinegra ladeó la cabeza y sonrió al ver a su mejor amiga tan feliz. Empuñó su bolso de útiles y se dispuso a entrar al edificio cuando escuchó una exclamación general de sorpresa entre todos los chicos que se encontraban a su alrededor. Curiosa, Marinette se volvió hacia donde todo el mundo estaba mirando, y no pudo evitar alzar las cejas.

Una lujosa limosina acababa de detenerse en la puerta del lycée. Nadie sabía a quien podía pertenecer, pues la única que había llegado a los cursos de inducción en limosina (y durante todos sus años en el colegio) había sido Chloé Bourgeois. Sintiendo curiosidad por el recién llegado, Marinette giró su cuerpo para dar la espalda a la puerta y mirar hacia el vehículo. De éste descendió un chico rubio que le parecía extrañamente conocido, que inmediatamente fue rodeado por la mayoría de las chicas que estaban alrededor de la entrada.

-¿Qué rayos…?- dijo la chica en voz alta.

No solo ella, sino también Alya y Nino la alcanzaron y miraron con curiosidad al chico recién llegado.

-Oh, mira, sí es él…- dijo Alya en voz baja.

-¿Quién es?- dijo Marinette, haciendo reír a su mejor amiga.

-¿No sabes quien es?- dijo la chica castaña en tono de burla- ¡cómo no lo vas a saber, si su cara está pegada en la mitad de la ciudad! Es Adrien Agreste, el hijo de Gabriel Agreste. ¿Y te dices su admiradora?-

Marinette abrió la boca por un momento, y luego la cerró de nuevo. Gabriel Agreste había sido su ídolo durante los últimos años, desde que comenzó a interesarse en la costura y en la moda. Había participado en todos los concursos que el diseñador había hecho en el colegio, y a pesar de que había ganado, nunca lo había conocido en persona, mucho menos a su hijo.

La chica pelinegra iba a decir algo cuando alguien pasó corriendo a su lado, golpeándola con su hombro y casi haciéndola caer en su carrera, y la hubiera hecho besar el suelo, si Nino y Alya no la hubieran detenido a la mitad de la caída.

-Ouch- se quejó Marinette en voz alta mientras se incorporaba sobre sus pies y se frotaba el hombro golpeado- ¡oye!-

-¿Estás bien, Marinette?¿nada roto?- dijo Alya.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza y levantó la vista mientras que entrecerraba los ojos. La culpable del golpe la había ignorado completamente, y sin disculparse corrió hacia el chico recién llegado, empujando a todas las chicas para sacarlas de su camino. Una vez que lo alcanzó, se colgó de su cuello y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla que hizo murmurar decepcionadas a las otras admiradoras de Adrien Agreste.

-¡ _Adrichou_!- dijo Chloé Bourgeois, que había sido quien había golpeado a Marinette y corrido a besar al chico. Marinette hizo una mueca. ¡Su voz era tan chillante como uñas en un pizarrón!- ¡que bueno que viniste!¡Te ves espectacular el día de hoy!-

El chico ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. A Marinette le pareció una sonrisa fingida que no llegaba a sus ojos. Esa sonrisa… era la misma que tenía en todas sus imágenes en la ciudad. Una sonrisa seductora, pero no auténtica. Como si estuviera posando para una fotografía, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Tú también te ves muy guapa, Chlo- escucharon decir al chico- como siempre-

-Oh, eso ya lo sabía, Adrichou- dijo Chloé, sonriendo maliciosamente, y captando con la mirada a Marinette, quien aún la había estado mirando con una expresión enojada, pero que había encogido los hombros y se había vuelto a charlar con sus dos amigos. Luego, se volvió a las chicas- vamos, vamos, háganse a un lado, dejen pasar a Adrichou. ¡Sabrina, toma mi bolso!-

Sabrina se apresuró a cargar con las cosas de Chloé, quien tomó el brazo de Adrien, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio.

-Estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido al lycée conmigo- dijo la chica.

-Yo también estoy contento- dijo Adrien, encogiendo los hombros despreocupadamente- por fin _père_ me dejó estudiar fuera de casa, aunque sigue preocupado y está seguro de que me van a abrumar con la atención-

-Oh, estoy segura de que vas a volver locas a todas las mojigatas del lycée- dijo Chloé, y volvió a captar con su vista a Marientte charlando y riendo con sus dos amigos, el incidente del golpe en el hombro olvidado. Sonrió maliciosamente- y hablando de mojigatas… aquella de allá es especialmente detestable-

Adrien alzó las cejas y se volvió hacia la chica que Chloé estaba señalando. Alzó las cejas al darse cuenta de que era completamente distinta a todas las chicas, amigas y modelos, con las que Adrien acostumbraba salir. Era una chica menuda, mucho más pequeña de estatura que él. Tenía cabellos negros, que con la luz del sol de la mañana se podían ver un poco azulados, y que estaban atados hacia atrás en dos coletas bajas con un par de listones de color rojo. A pesar de ser un peinado un poco infantil, le daba un aire adorable. Sus ojos eran enormes, y de un hermoso color azul que parecían hipnotizar a algunos de los chicos que estaban a su alrededor, aunque el chico moreno que estaba con ella parecía inmune. Y cuando su amiga dijo algo y la chica rió.

"¡Oh, por todos los cielos!", pensó Adrien al verla reír "¡esa sonrisa!"

También notó sus ropas. Jamás había visto ese atuendo en los diseños de su padre, pero era muy original y a la moda. Era un poco demasiado rosado para su gusto, pero se veía adorable en ella, así que Adrien no tenía quejas.

Al parecer Chloé no había notado que su amigo miraba a su archinémesis de esa manera, porque siguió hablando.

-¿Puedes creer que alguien tan vulgar venga al lycée con nosotros?- dijo Chloé mirando en dirección a Marinette y sus amigos- sus padres son panaderos cerca de la Place des Vosges. Y su mejor amiga es la hija de la cocinera del palacio de _papa…_ -

Chloé continuó contándole a Adrien lo detestables que eran Marinette y sus amigos, pero Adrien no las perdió de vista cuando pasaron a su lado. El chico se detuvo y volvió a mirarla. Chloé no se detuvo y soltó el brazo del chico.

-¿No vienes, _Adrichou_?- dijo Chloé, disponiéndose a entrar también.

-En un momento, Chlo, tú adelántate- dijo Adrien.

La chica rubia asintió y entró al edificio, seguida de Sabrina, quien iba cargando todas las cosas de Chloé. Una vez solo, Adrien se apoyó en una de las columnas, directamente frente a donde estaba Marinette. A esa distancia podía apreciarla mucho mejor. Sus enormes ojos azules brillaban cuando sonreía, y tenía un par de hoyuelos junto a las comisuras de sus labios.

Por un momento, Marinette captó la mirada de Adrien, y éste le guiñó un ojo con una expresión coqueta. La chica parpadeó un par de veces, confundida y quizá un poco incómoda, y se volvió a sus amigos para decirles algo. Adrien no escuchó que fue lo que dijo, pero al parecer los convenció de entrar a clases.

Adrien respiró hondo antes de seguirlos con una sonrisa traviesa. Tenía la impresión de que se iba a divertir mucho en el lycée.

x-x-x

 _Pasillo del Lycée_

 _Poco más tarde_

Alya y Marinette caminaron juntas a sus siguientes clases, ambas con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Habían tenido su primera clase con _mademoiselle_ Bustier, y si bien la profesora les advirtió que sería mucho más estricta con ellas ahora que estaban en el lycée, podían notar a la mujer sonriendo contenta de tener con ella a sus queridos alumnos. Casi pudo ignorar la presencia de Chloé en esa clase. Casi, porque la chica rubia no dejó de hablar de lo perfecto que era su novio, el chico nuevo llamado Adrien Agreste.

La siguiente clase de Marinette era física, la única en la que Alya no la acompañaría. Su mejor amiga había elegido una materia electiva de manejo de páginas de internet, así que su clase de física se tuvo que acomodar en otro horario. La chica suspiró, pensando que quizá podía sentarse con Nathaniel, quien era tan malo como ella en esa materia. Tal vez se podían ayudar mutuamente.

Cuando Marinette se despidió de Alya y se dispuso a entrar a su aula, un brazo se interpuso de pronto en su camino y le bloqueó el paso. La chica se detuvo, parpadeando sorprendida, y se volvió al dueño de la extremidad, mirando sorprendida que se trataba del chico nuevo.

- _Salut, ma douce_ \- dijo el chico, alzando repetidamente las cejas y ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora- ¿cómo te llamas?-

Marinette alzó las cejas, confundida por la extraña actitud del chico. Lo miró. Se veía muy guapo en las fotografías de las revistas y en los espectaculares, y en persona realmente era mucho más apuesto. Tenía cabellos dorados que daban la impresión de estar perfectamente peinados para una sesión de fotografías, y enormes ojos verdes que parecían hipnotizarla. Sacudió la cabeza para regresar a la realidad.

-¿Qué…?- dijo ella, intentando entender que había pasado- eh… _salut_ , yo soy Marinette-

Adrien esbozó una sonrisa un poco traviesa para su gusto, y tomó la mano derecha de Marinette, haciendo una inclinación exagerada y besando los nudillos de la chica, quien la retiró en una expresión fastidiada.

-Es un honor conocerte, _princesse_ \- dijo el chico aún sonriendo, como si Marinette no hubiera retirado su mano- yo soy Adrien Agreste, quizá ya hayas escuchado de mí…-

Marinette abrió la boca, y luego la cerró. ¿Porqué el chico estaba actuando así?

-Puede ser que haya visto tu cara en cada esquina de París- dijo Marinette, encogiéndose de hombros- bueno, fue un gusto conocerte, si me disculpas…-

La chica intentó esquivarlo para entrar a clase de física, pero Adrien la tomó del brazo para impedírselo. Marinette frunció el entrecejo por ello, y se soltó de él para finalmente entrar al aula. Lamentablemente el asiento junto a Nathaniel, en la segunda fila, ya estaba ocupado por Alix, pero Marinette se sentó en la primera fila, delante del pelirrojo después de saludarlos a ambos con una sonrisa.

-No, espera, no te vayas- dijo Adrien, sentándose a su lado en el asiento libre y poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia- yo solo quería invitarte a salir esta tarde, solos tú y yo-

Marinette lo evaluó con la mirada. ¿Acaso era una broma?

-¿Qué?¿Porqué?-

Adrien abrió la boca para responder, pero Chloé los alcanzó, y pudo escuchar la última parte de la conversación. La chica rubia sonrió maliciosamente y decidió intervenir, plantándose frente a los dos.

-Ya sé que nunca sacas las narices de las bolsas de harina de tu padre, Marinette- dijo Chloé en un tono despectivo- pero incluso una panadera como tú debería saber que es Adrien Agreste, modelo e hijo de Gabriel Agreste, el mejor estilista del mundo, y además es mi mejor amigo. Cualquier chica soñaría en salir con él-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo.

-Primero que nada, yo no soy cualquier chica- siseó la pelinegra- y si es tu amigo, esa es una muy buena razón para mantenerme alejada-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo por un momento por el retroceso que tuvo por la intervención de Chloé, pero volvió a sonreír, pensando que lo solucionaría fácilmente. Él nunca fallaba cuando se decidía a tener a una chica. Nunca. Solo era cuestión de seguir hablando.

-¿Porqué eres tan cruel conmigo, _princesse_?- dijo el rubio.

-Realmente no aprecio que me llames así, Adrien- siseó Marinette, que empezaba a fastidiarse de esa situación- ya fueron suficientes faltas de delicadeza por un día-

-¿Faltas de delicadeza?- preguntó el chico, confundido.

-Primero que nada, me impediste el paso y me tiraste del brazo- dijo Marinette- apenas me conoces, y ya me estás poniendo apodos…-

Adrien estaba confundido. Era la primera vez que una chica, cualquier chica, se resistía a sus encantos. Normalmente solo tenía que decir dos o tres cumplidos para que cualquiera cayera en sus brazos, empezando por Chloé y pasando por todas las modelos con las que había llegado a trabajar.

-Es que eres muy hermosa, Marinette- dijo el chico por fin- es normal que…-

-Jajaja… eso explica porqué nadie ha besado jamás a Marinette- lo interrumpió Chloé, para después echarse a reír.

Marinette frunció el entrecejo, sus mejillas rojas de enojo.

-No, eso explica porqué Marinette no tiene fama de ser una chica fácil como tú, Chloé- intervino Nathaniel, harto de que estuvieran molestando a su amiga.

-Jajaja, solo lo dices porque estás enamorado de la panadera, cabeza de tomate- dijo la chica rubia- además, a nadie le importa tu opinión-

Nathaniel se sonrojó, y tanto Marinette como Alix parecían furiosas por el comentario de la chica. Adrien frunció el entrecejo levemente al escuchar que el pelirrojo estaba enamorado de Marinette, pero lo dejó pasar. Después de todo, él era un super modelo, y el pelirrojo no era competencia, no parecía ser nadie importante.

-Nath tiene razón- dijo Alix, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ¿qué no tienes otra clase, Chloé?-

La rubia iba a responder, pero el profesor de física entró al aula para iniciar la clase.

- _Mademoiselle_ Bourgeois, no tiene clase a esta hora, ¿verdad?- dijo el profesor recién llegado- le sugiero que salga del aula inmediatamente.

Chloé siseó, molesta, pero salió del aula, haciendo reír a Marinette y a Alix. Adrien miró a la chica pelinegra. Le gustaba verla reír, se veía muy guapa.

"Marinette va a ser mía", pensó el chico con una expresión decidida mientras sacaba sus útiles de su mochila y los ponía sobre la mesa, volviéndose a Marinette y guiñándole un ojo "tarde o temprano la haré caer en mis brazos".

x-x-x

 _Salón de Arte_

 _Poco más tarde_

Si bien Marinette amaba ir al salón de arte en el colegio François Dupont, la chica quedó boquiabierta al ver el salón de arte del Lycée. Era al menos tres veces más grande que el salón 33, y pintaba para ser su clase favorita. En primer lugar, todos sus amigos estaban en su clase. Segundo, Chloé no estaba en su clase. Y tercero…

-¡Oh, por todo el chocolate!- exclamó Marinette al ver que el salón de arte tenía una sección en corte y confección. Sus ojos brillaron, haciendo sonreír a todos los presentes.

Incluído a Adrien Agreste.

El chico tenía la clase de arte junto con Marinette y sus amigos. A diferencia de física, no se atrevió a acercarse a ella, ya que la chica estaba sentada junto a Alya, la chica castaña que inspiraba miedo cuando se enojaba, su novio Nino, quien compartía la clase de matemáticas con él, Nathaniel y Alix, así como otros chicos. Todos parecían querer a Marinette, y al primer intento de acercarse, un tipo enorme que usaba una playera negra con un par de huesos cruzados le gruñó mientras se tronaba los nudillos, haciéndolo retroceder de inmediato.

-Si estás mirando a Marinette, déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo- dijo una pequeña voz a su lado. Adrien se volvió, sorprendido de que alguien le hablara después de la agresiva advertencia del chico alto. En vez de ello era un chico pelinegro con enormes ojos verdes que llevaba en sus brazos un cuaderno negro.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Adrien.

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng no es el tipo de chica que se enamoraría de alguien por su físico, o por su dinero- dijo nuevamente el chico- Nathaniel me contó lo que pasó en clase de física. Si realmente te gusta, deberías acercarte a ella y volverte su amigo primero-

Adrien casi se burló del chico. ¿Volverse amigo de Marinette? ¡Como si tuviera tiempo para eso! No, él no quería ser su amigo, quería otra cosa completamente distinta. ¿Qué sabía ese chico de todo? Seguramente ni siquiera tenía novia. Lo miró con más cuidado. Tenía una playera con los colores del arcoíris debajo de su suéter rojo. Que chico más extraño.

-¿Qué sabes tú?-

-He sido su amigo por un tiempo. Deberías creerme- dijo el chico, encogiendo los hombros y sentándose en una de las mesas para abrir su libreta y comenzar a escribir.

Adrien frunció el entrecejo, pensando en decirle que no se metiera en sus asuntos, pero lo pensó mejor. No era mala idea hacerse amigo de ese chico, podía ayudarlo a acercarse a Marinette.

-Yo soy Adrien Agreste, ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo el chico y extendiendo su mano hacia él. El pelinegro parpadeó, sorprendido, y aceptó la mano de Adrien.

-Me llamo Marc. Marc Anciel- dijo el otro chico- y sí, todos sabemos quien eres; el famoso modelo de las revistas e hijo de Gabriel Agreste-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. No le gustó el tono que había usado Marc, como si ser hijo de su padre fuera algo malo.

-¿Eso es malo?-

-Digamos…- dijo Marc, encogiéndose los hombros- digamos que tu reputación te precede. Y todos los amigos de Marinette somos muy protectores de ella-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. Sí, tenía que aceptar que no era ningún santo. Había tenido más novias de las que podía contar con las dos manos, y a pesar de que nunca había dormido con una chica (su padre lo mataría si llegaba a provocar un escándalo) no era extraño a romper el corazón de las mujeres con las que salía.

El chico gruñó. La clase de arte no iba a funcionar para él.

Antes de que sonara el timbre de la clase, el profesor de arte les pasó un aviso a cada uno de los chicos.

-Les recuerdo que el concurso de moda de monsieur Gabriel Agreste estará recibiendo proyectos candidatos durante esta semana- dijo el profesor- el ganador recibirá la oportunidad de trabajar un mes codo a codo con el mejor diseñador del mundo-

Adrien suspiró, aburrido, al escuchar el nombre de su padre, pero se sorprendió al ver que, al mirar de reojo a Marinette, los ojos de ésta brillaron, mientras que Alya le daba unas palmadas en la espalda. El chico rubio alzó las cejas. ¿Eso era algo bueno?¿Podría usarlo a su favor?

No sabía que le había emocionado tanto a Marinette del concurso de moda. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía mucho de ella. Necesitaba información.

No pudo pensar más en ello, porque la clase terminó.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Lycée_

 _Esa tarde_

Cuando terminaron las clases, Marinette salió del edificio casi echando chispas, y Alya la seguía con una sonrisa llena de simpatía. Ambas se detuvieron en las escaleras y se sentaron en el primer escalón, esperando a que Nino saliera también, pues los tres irían juntos a casa de Marinette a recoger unos panecillos, y luego pasarían a la casa de Juleka.

-Arggg… ¡pero qué se cree ese tipo!- se quejó la pelinegra.

-Tranquila, Marinette, no creo que sea para tanto- dijo Alya, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tú no lo viste- se quejó la otra chica- no dejaba de coquetear y guiñarme el ojo durante toda la clase. Incluso el profesor de física lo reprendió por ello-

Alya sonrió levemente. Podía entender la frustración de su amiga, sobre todo por ser molestada por un chico que fuera tan desagradable como Chloé.

Mientras tanto, Adrien salió del edificio también, y mientras esperaba a su chofer notó la presencia de las dos chicas charlando en el primer escalón del Lycée. Sonrió travieso y, tras ignorar a Chloé, quien seguía hablando como si creyera que a Adrien le interesara lo que hacía su padre, el alcalde, el chico se apresuró a sentarse junto a Marinette, pasando su brazo por su espalda, interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas.

-Tú y yo, _princesse_ , podríamos hacer una bella pareja- dijo Adrien con la sonrisa seductora que estaba plasmada en la mayoría de los espectaculares de la ciudad. Marinette tenía que admitir que, de cerca y en vivo se veía mucho más encantadora que en papel, pero no era suficiente para seducirla.

Marinette suspiró frustrada, y se quitó de encima el brazo del recién llegado.

-Adrien, ¿qué no tienes cosas mejores que hacer?- dijo la chica pelinegra- ¿como cepillar tu cabello?¿pintarte las uñas de los pies con Chloé?¿Un facial de chocolate?-

Alya rió en voz baja, pero Adrien no pareció ofenderse.

-Los faciales de chocolate no son buenos para la piel, _princesse_ \- dijo Adrien, guiñándole un ojo- más importante, ¿qué tal suena pasar la tarde en mi casa? Estoy seguro de que te encantará despertar en mis brazos, ¿no?-

-Gracias, pero no, gracias- lo cortó Marinette, cruzando los brazos molesta- tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que hacer que verte ronronear mientras acaricias tu propio ego…-

Chloé Bourgeois los alcanzó, mirando a las dos chicas como si quisiera fulminarlas con la mirada. Adrien, ignorando la presencia de la rubia, volvió a extender el brazo para pasarlo por la espalda de Marinette, pero ella se lo impidió, deteniendo su muñeca.

-Mantén tus manos quietas- siseó Marinette.

-¿Cómo puedes resistirte a un chico tan encantador como _Adrichou_?- dijo Chloé, cruzando los brazos incrédula.

Adrien frunció el entrecejo, sintiendo como si hubiera escuchado el sonido de las uñas pasar por un pizarrón cuando Chloé lo llamaba _Adrichou_. ¡Detestaba el apodo que le había dado su mejor amiga! Y no había poder humano que la convenciera de que dejara de llamarlo así.

-Chlo, ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames así…- comenzó a decir Adrien, pero Marinette contestó primero la pregunta de la rubia.

-¿Es una pregunta retórica, o en realidad necesitas ayuda?- dijo la pelinegra.

Chloé frunció el entrecejo y enfureció de enojo.

-Es ridículo. ¡Totalmente ridículo!- dijo Chloé, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba la nariz, dándoles la espalda y caminando a la limosina que la estaba esperando para llevarla a su casa, el hotel Grand París, mientras que murmuraba furiosa que era ridículo. Mientras se alejaba, las chicas seguía riendo.

Adrien volvió a mirarla. Era hermosa, y además ingeniosa. Iba a decir algo más, pero fueron alcanzados por Nino, quien miró extrañado al chico rubio que estaba con las chicas.

-Ah, aquí están las dos- dijo Nino, tras aclararse la garganta- ¿están listas?-

-Listas- dijo Alya, poniéndose de pie, y Marinette hizo igual mientras que ignoraba la presencia de Adrien.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó Adrien amablemente, sonriendo y ladeando la cabeza.

Nino iba a contestar, pero Alya le respondió primero.

-No creo que sea tu asunto, _Adrichou_ \- dijo la chica castaña, imitando el tono de voz de Chloé mientras pronunciaba su apodo. Adrien reprimió un escalofrío. ¡Realmente odiaba que lo llamaran así!

-No me…-

-Que tengas buena tarde. Nos vemos mañana, _Adrichou_ \- dijo Marinette a su vez, viendo que el nombre le incomodaba.

Antes de que Adrien pudiera responder, las dos chicas se fueron de la entrada del lycée acompañadas de Nino. El chico rubio las miró alejarse, frunciendo el entrecejo con una expresión pensativa mientras analizaba la situación.

Era claro que Marinette no quería verlo ni en pintura. Y su amiga era bastante tenebrosa como para hacerla enojar. Quizá sería buena idea hacerse amigo del novio de Alya, Nino. Parecía un buen chico, y podía ayudar en su causa. Además, no le haría daño tener otro amigo que no fuera Chloé.

Y hablando de Chloé, tenía que tener una conversación con ella.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Disculpen la tardanza, he estado ocupadísima, pero por fin tuve un tiempito para editar este capítulo y comenzar con el fic. Como siempre, actualizaré cada 2 días. Quise hacer a Adrien desagradable como Chloé, a ver si las cosas se vuelven distintas. No, en este universo no habrá kwamis. Muchas gracias a todos por pasarse por aquí. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	2. Capítulo 2

RESUMEN: Universo Alterno: Adrien Agreste creció junto a Chloé Bourgeois, y era igual que ella: pretencioso y arrogante, además de tener una bien merecida reputación de casanova. A su llegada al lycée, se enamora a primera vista de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, quien lo encuentra insoportable y está decidida a no ceder a sus encantos. Spoilers de la segunda temporada.

Aviso Importante: Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, los créditos son para Thomas Astruc y compañía. Escribo estos fics sin fines de lucro; solamente para divertirme y pasar el tiempo.

CAPÍTULO 2

 _Salida del Lycée_

 _Al día siguiente_

Adrien se puso la mochila en el hombro mientras que salía por la puerta del Lycée y alzaba las cejas, extrañado de que el Gorila no lo estuviera esperando en el auto frente al edificio. Tanto mejor, podía esperar a que Marinette saliera. Se dejó caer sobre uno de los escalones en la entrada del edificio, mirando fijamente hacia la entrada con una sonrisa.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo cuando vio a la chica peligra salir junto a su mejor amiga, y despedirse de ella cuando Alya y Nino se fueron a casa juntos. Marinette se ajustó la mochila en su espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección a casa, cuando Adrien se levantó del escalón donde estaba sentado y corrió para alcanzarla.

-¡Hey, Marinette!-

-¿Sí?- dijo la chica, volviéndose hacia él, y su expresión sonriente se tornó una mueca frustrada- ah, eres tú. ¿Qué quieres, Adrien?-

La expresión fastidiada de Marinette era, en su defensa, bien merecida. Como si no tuviera suficiente con Chloé, ahora estaba este chico siguiéndola a todas partes. Lo miró, dudosa. No podía confiar en un amigo de Chloé.

Adrien, por su parte, siguió sonriendo como si hubiera sido saludado efusivamente.

-Quisiera disfrutar de tu presencia mientras que te llevo a tu casa, _chérie_ \- dijo el chico, señalando la limosina que acababa de llegar, conducida por su guardaespaldas- ¿vienes? Los asientos son muy cómodos y el aire acondicionado…-

Aquella frase terminó de crispar los ánimos de la chica, así como su apodo.

-Gracias, pero no, gracias- dijo la chica, dándole la espalda y reanudando su camino hacia su casa- no vivo lejos y me apetece caminar-

-Pero no tienes que caminar- dijo Adrien, corriendo un poco para alcanzarla. Cuando lo hizo, desaceleró su paso para caminar a su lado, con su sonrisa arrogante e intentando rodearla con su brazo y atraerla a sí mismo- pero si así lo quieres, puedo caminar junto contigo-

-Gracias, pero no, gracias- repitió Marinette, y tras empujarlo para alejarlo de ella, se cruzó de brazos y dio un paso atrás para mantener su distancia de él, pues estaba comenzando a hartarse de que constantemente invadiera su espacio personal- y realmente apreciaría que dejaras de intentar abrazarme-

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, _ma belle_ \- dijo Adrien- tus ojos me hipnotizan y no puedo contenerme-

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo- siseó ella y, sin esperar respuesta de Adrien, reanudó su marcha hacia su casa, mientras que él la miraba alejarse con una expresión decepcionada.

Tras suspirar largamente por su más reciente fracaso, Adrien arrastró los pies hacia la limosina, se acomodó en la parte trasera tras el asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta. Se inclinó hacia el asiento delantero para alcanzar a ver al Gorila.

-Sigue a esa chica- dijo Adrien en voz baja, señalando a Marinette, quien se disponía a doblar la esquina- pero toma tu distancia, no quiero que se de cuenta de que la estoy siguiendo-

El Gorila asintió con un gruñido y encendió el auto, siguiendo a la chica entre las calles de París con cuidado de no ser vistos. No era difícil, ya que la vestimenta color rosa de Marinette era bastante llamativa a y resaltaba entre la multitud de parisinos y turistas, además de que la chica no miró hacia atrás ni una sola vez. Finalmente, y después de ocho minutos y medio, Adrien vio que la chica entró a una pequeña panadería cerca de la Place des Vosges. Adrien sonrió, recordando que Chloé había mencionado que Marinette era hija de un panadero.

-Detente aquí por unos minutos, por favor- dijo el chico, indicando al Gorila la entrada de la _boulongerie_ \- no tardo-

El chico bajó del auto y se apresuró al interior del pequeño negocio. Una mujer bajita con atuendo oriental lo recibió de pie frente a la caja registradora con una sonrisa amable, mientras que un hombre enorme de bigote sacaba algunos croissants de chocolate del fuego y los ponía sobre la mesa frente al horno.

-Ah, _bonsoir, le garçon_ \- dijo el hombre de bigote, y Adrien supuso que era el padre de Marinette. El chico miró a su alrededor, pero no había rastro de la chica- ¿en qué podemos ayudarte el día de hoy? Como ves, los croissants acaban de salir del horno-

A pesar de que no estaba Marinette, el chico pensó que podía comprar un par de panecillos como premio de consolación, y así hizo. Tras agradecer a los padres de la chica, Adrien salió del pequeño negocio y regresó a su limosina, para dirigirse a su casa.

X-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Poco más tarde_

La mansión Agreste era enorme y fría. Y vacía. En ella solo vivían Adrien con su padre, su asistente Nathalie, el Gorila y el chef. El chico entró a la mansión, no sin antes dar un croissant al Gorila, quien le sonrió agradecido.

Adrien cruzó el umbral al recibidor, y luego hacia su habitación, pasando por el enorme cuadro de él y su padre. Sus expresiones eran la perfecta metáfora de su relación con él. Fría. Insensible. Triste.

El chicos suspiró y entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándose caer sobre la cama. Se giró hacia su mesita de noche y sonrió levemente.

- _Salut, maman_ \- dijo en voz baja, sonriendo al ver la fotografía de su madre.

La mujer en la fotografía le devolvió la sonrisa como siempre lo hacía, y el chico sonrió inconscientemente, pensando que Marinette tenía una sonrisa parecida a la de su madre.

Tras suspirar, Adrien se tiró boca arriba sobre su cama, y se pasó las manos detrás de la cabeza antes de suspirar otra vez. Realmente quería conquistar a Marinette, pero no estaba avanzando tan rápido como hubiera querido. En dos días no había logrado nada.

 _Miau…_

El chico alzó las cejas y sonrió al ver al dueño del sonido. Un gato negro, extremadamente mimado y gordo, con enormes ojos verdes, saltó sobre su abdomen y lo miró con una expresión indignada.

-No creas que me he olvidado de ti, Plagg- dijo Adrien, sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de su gato. No podía negar que él era el dueño de Plagg. Ambos tenían enormes ojos verdes, y eran de lo más mimados y arrogantes. El gato se echó en el regazo de su dueño y comenzó a ronronear de contento, frotando su cabeza contra la mandíbula del chico.

Adrien acarició la cabeza del gato mientras cerraba los ojos para recordar la conversación que había tenido con su mejor amiga el día anterior.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Pont des Artes_

 _La tarde anterior_

 _Como esa tarde no había tenido sesión de fotos, Adrien había llamado a Chloé al salir del lycée, y la invitó a salir porque tenía que charlar con ella. La chica aceptó de inmediato, y en vez de ello le sugirió que fueran a tomar un helado en el Pont des Artes con el heladero André._

 _Adrien pasó por ella en su auto, conducido por el Gorila, y aunque Chloé fue excesivamente grosera con su guardaespaldas, el chico prefirió no antagonizarla. Después de todo necesitaba su ayuda._

 _Ambos chicos bajaron cuando el auto se estacionó en la calle frente al puente, y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el carrito de helados de André. Adrien miró de reojo a su mejor amiga. Parecía que esa tarde se había cambiado de ropa, pues no usaba lo mismo que llevó a la escuela. Y también le parecía que se había esmerado demasiado en su apariencia. No le sorprendía, ella siempre había sido así._

 _-Y dime, Chlo- dijo Adrien, intentando iniciar la conversación- ¿cómo has sentido el lycée?-_

 _-Es igual que el colegio- dijo Chloé fastidiada- todos esos plebeyos pensando que son tan buenos… ¡como si pudieran ser iguales que nosotros!-_

 _Adrien rió en voz baja, sorprendido de su manera de que referirse a sus compañeros._

 _-¿Ya terminaste tu tarea?-_

 _-¿Yo?¿Tarea?- dijo Chloé- para nada, pero ya está resuelto. Sabrina siempre ha hecho mi tarea desde el jardín de niños-_

 _Adrien alzó las cejas, pero no quiso presionar más el tema. Si bien él era mimado, le gustaba hacer la tarea por sí mismo y sacar buenas notas._

 _-Entonces, ¿dices que este sitio es romántico?- dijo Adrien mientras ambos subían al puente y miraba los candados en los dos lados._

 _-Oh, Adrichou, ¡es el segundo sitio más romántico de todo París!- dijo la chica- los amantes vienen a poner sus candados aquí y tiran la llave al río para que su amor sea eterno. Y André es el heladero de los enamorados. Cuenta la leyenda que el heladero puede predecir quien es tu alma gemela por los sabores de tu helado-_

 _Adrien se echó a reír de buena gana. Todo aquello sonaba demasiado cursi, incluso para París, la capital del amor. Pero nuevamente prefirió no comentar nada al respecto mientras que reflexionaba las palabras de Chloé, y se preguntaba si sería un buen lugar para llevar a Marinette en el futuro y conquistarla._

 _Ambos llegaron a donde ese encontraba André, y se formaron en la fila para comprar un helado._

 _-Entonces Sabrina es tu amiga. ¿Y que me dices del resto de nuestros compañeros?- preguntó Adrien, con la esperanza de escuchar algo más de Marinette._

 _-Oh, no me hables de todos esos plebeyos- dijo Chloé- antes de que cumpliera catorce años, yo era la reina en el colegio, pero todo cambió cuando la panadera comenzó a retarme, y ahora nadie me hace caso. ¡Arggg… no sabes como la detesto!-_

 _-¿Te refieres a Marinette?-_

 _-Puaj, ni menciones su nombre- dijo Chloé, haciendo un gesto de fastidio- es una chica que se cree muy buena, hace favores porque quiere caerle bien a todos, pero la verdad es que solo quiere atención-_

 _Adrien sonrió levemente ante la ironía que Chloé estuviera diciendo eso precisamente, pero no dijo nada de nuevo al respecto. Quizá, si su mejor amiga pensaba que él quería burlarse de Marinette, podría decirle como conquistarla…_

 _-Oye, Chlo, ¿no querrías jugarle una broma?- dijo Adrien mientras sonreía travieso, y su sonrisa se amplió al ver que su mejor amiga sonreía interesada- dime como puedo conquistarla, y una vez que lo haga, puedo hacer algo para ridiculizarla en público, ¿que piensas?-_

 _Chloé lo miró, pensativa, seguramente considerando la oportunidad de humillar de esa manera a su odiada rival. Si Marinette se enamoraba de Adrien y éste le rompía el corazón, toda la escuela se burlaría de ella, y ese sería su merecido. La chica levantó la mirada hacia Adrien y sonrió._

 _-De acuerdo, te diré lo que necesitas saber de la panadera- dijo la chica rubia- ella quiere ser una diseñadora de modas, esos harapos que lleva puestos los diseñó y los hizo ella misma-_

 _-¿De verdad?-_

 _-Ajá- dijo Chloé- y también es admiradora de tu padre. Entonces, tienes que repetirle que eres el hijo de Gabriel Agreste, y el principal modelo de su marca. Estoy segura que le gustará. Además, adora llamar la atención de todos- añadió- así que entre más la sigas y coquetees, más fácil caerá en tus brazos-_

 _Adrien alzó las cejas, recordando que Marinette tenía muchos amigos, así que aquello tenía algo de sentido. Estaba impresionado por el hecho de que la chica hiciera su propia ropa. Y a diferencia de lo que dijo Chloé, no eran harapos. Bien podrían confundirse con los diseños de su padre._

 _Por fin, ambos llegaron a donde se encontraba André, quien los saludo amablemente._

 _-Ah, dos chicos nuevos, ¡me encanta que vengan a verme!- dijo André, notando que, por el lenguaje corporal de Adrien, no eran pareja, por más que Chloé quisiera colgarse de su brazo- ¡creo que tengo los sabores perfectos para ustedes dos!-_

 _Adrien abrió los ojos, curioso, al ver al hombre sacando las bolas de helado de su carrito, mientras que Chloé cruzaba los brazos y apoyaba su peso en una de sus caderas. El hombre primero sacó una bola de helado de zarzamora y encima una bola de fresa._

 _-¿Qué…?- comenzó a decir Chloé, decepcionada de los sabores que había recibido, pero no completó su frase, pues André ya estaba preparando el de André._

 _-Y para el caballero- dijo el chico- fresa con trozos de chocolate negro, zarzamora para sus cabellos, y arándano para sus ojos color cielo-_

 _Adrien tomó su helado y lo miró con una enorme sonrisa, pensando que Marinette tenía cabellos negros y ojos color azul cielo… ¿pero que significaría el rojo con negro? Se encogió de hombros. ¿Almas gemelas? Eso parecía bastante fantasioso de todos modos. Su atracción a Marinette era puramente física, no buscaba enamorarse de ella._

 _-Merci- dijo el chico, pasando sus ojos del helado hacia André, quien se frotaba las manos satisfecho de haber hecho sonreír a su cliente- entonces, ¿usted prepara helados que semejan nuestras almas gemelas?-_

 _-Así es, mon petit- dijo el heladero, poniendo orgulloso sus manos en sus caderas._

 _-Y… ¿no podría decirme su nombre?-_

 _-Oh, por supuesto que no puedo hacer eso, mon garçon- dijo André, guiñando un ojo- yo solo preparo los helados. Ya depende de cada quien encontrar a su alma gemela y, por supuesto, conquistarla-_

 _Adrien sonrió y, tras agradecer nuevamente al heladero, caminó con Chloé de regreso a su auto. Aunque no pudo evitar notar que su mejor amiga permaneció con esa expresión decepcionada durante todo el trayecto de regreso a casa._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Adrien suspiró mientras que ponía a Plagg a un lado y se giraba para recostarse sobre su lado derecho. Quizá, si seguía los consejos de Chloé, podría llegar a conquistar rápidamente a Marinette.

Pero alguien le había dicho que presumir no era buena idea, y que Marinette no se sentía atraída por ello. ¿Quién había sido? Ah, sí, ese chico raro en su clase de arte. Marc, si no recordaba mal. Gruñó en voz baja.

-No, no es cierto- dijo el chico para sí mismo- Marc es amigo de ese chico Nathaniel. Seguro me dijo todas esas mentiras para que no pueda conquistar a Marinette, y ayudar al pelirrojo. Además, no es mi amigo. Chloé sí lo es, seguro ella me dijo la verdad-

Se encogió de hombros y suspiró, mientras dejaba que Plagg se acurrucara en su abdomen y comenzaba a acariciarlo de nuevo. Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando llamaron a la puerta, y vio que se trataba de la asistente de su padre.

- _Bonsoir_ , Adrien- dijo Nathalie, entrando con un portapapeles en una mano y otra pluma en la otra. Tenía la expresión severa de siempre. La mujer se plantó en la entrada de su habitación.

-Hola, Nathalie- dijo el chico, incorporándose y poniendo a un lado a un muy indignado Plagg- ¿qué sucede?-

-Solo vengo a recordarte de la sesión de fotos de mañana, después del lycée- dijo la mujer, apuntando un par de cosas en su portapapeles- tu fotógrafo y tu guardaespaldas estarán a tiempo para pasar por ti y llevarte al jardín des Tuilleries-

-¿Dónde va a ser la sesión?- preguntó él.

-En la fuente central- dijo Nathalie, haciendo algunas anotaciones en su tablet- tu padre eligió varios atuendos que quiere que utilices. Arreglé que te prestaran las instalaciones de la librería del jardín para que te cambies-

-De acuerdo, Nathalie, muchas gracias- dijo Adrien.

La mujer asintió levemente, sin hacer ningún comentario, y le dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando Adrien se levantó.

-Nathalie, espera- dijo el chico. La mujer se volvió- ¿sabes… sabes si _père_ podrá cenar conmigo esta noche?-

La expresión en los ojos de la asistente de su padre respondieron la pregunta antes que sus labios.

-No lo creo, Adrien, él está muy ocupado- dijo la asistente- más temprano dijo que cenará en su oficina-

Adrien asintió cabizbajo.

-Por supuesto, sé que está ocupado- dijo él, intentando ocultar su tono de decepción a esos fríos ojos que lo miraban- gracias por todo, Nathalie-

La mujer asintió sin hacer ninguna expresión, y salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo. Adrien respiró hondo, y se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama, cayendo accidentalmente sobre la cola de Plagg, ganándose un maullido enojado de parte de su gato.

-Lo siento, Plagg- dijo Adrien tristemente, dejando que el felino se tumbara en su regazo. Suspiró, intentando quitarse la imagen del más reciente rechazo de su padre, y prefiriendo sustituirlo con la imagen de la sonrisa de Marinette. Adrien sonrió inconscientemente.

-Grrrr…- siseó Plagg.

-No te enojes, Plagg- dijo Adrien- es normal que piense en ella. No la has visto. ¡Es hermosa! No, no se parece a ninguna de las modelos que he conocido y… ejem- se aclaró la garganta- no, es una belleza más inocente y pura. No… nunca había conocido a nadie así-

Plagg lo miró, levantando su nariz indignado, y le dio la espalda. Adrien suspiró de nuevo y se levantó para encender su computadora. Quizá… quizá podía encontrarla en la página del concurso de su padre. Después de todo, ella había ganado el concurso el año anterior.

Con una sonrisa, Adrien introdujo la dirección de la firma Agreste y esperó pacientemente. Y no estuvo decepcionado. Con una amplia sonrisa, sosteniendo en su mano la constancia de su triunfo, y de pie junto a un maniquí con su última creación, estaba Marinette. La chica no había cambiado nada en un año. El brillo de sus ojos era idéntico al que él había visto en persona. Y su atuendo era bastante original: una blusa blanca bajo un suéter negro, y una falda roja con motas negras, como si fuera una catarina. Una boina roja y botas negras completaban su look. Se veía hermosa.

" _Une coccinelle_ … no, _une Ladybug_ ", pensó Adrien al ver su falda de catarina, sonriendo.

El chico presionó la foto de Marinette, y sin darse cuenta abrió una carpeta llena de fotos de Marinette con otras personas. Marinette con Nathalie, recibiendo el reconocimiento en nombre de su padre. Marinette con Alya. Marinette levantada en el aire por otros cuatro chicos del lycée. Adrien dudó un poco, pero recordó el nombre de los cuatro: Kim, Ivan, Nino y Max. Otra foto de Marinette abrazada por Alya, Alix y otras tres chicas.

Y finalmente, la ultima foto era de Marinette, con el reconocimiento en la mano, y siendo abrazada por un chico que Adrien no conocía.

Al ver esa última foto, Adrien borró su sonrisa y frunció el entrecejo. El chico era mayor que ambos. Tenía el cabello negro con las puntas teñidas de color turquesa, y ojos del mismo color. El desconocido tenía un aire bastante _cool_ , y abrazaba a Marinette con una expresión cariñosa que parecía más que amistad. Ambos sonreían a la cámara de una manera que Adrien deseaba que Marinette sonriera con él, y las mejillas de ambos estaban juntas.

-¿Quién es ese?- siseó Adrien.

- _Miaaaaauuu_ -

-Calla, Plagg- siseó Adrien- por supuesto que no estoy celoso. Además, sabes que Marinette no me interesa así. Solo quiero conquistarla para divertirme un rato, como todas las demás. Nada más-

El chico bufó, frustrado, y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

 _Esa tarde_

Marinette se despidió de Alya esa tarde y entró a su casa. Tras saludar a sus padres y tomar la cena junto con ellos, la chica subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Suspiró, aliviada de por fin estar en su casa, y sonrió.

-¿Tikki?- dijo la chica- ¿dónde estás?-

 _¿Miau?_

Una gatita con pelaje rojizo salió de su escondite bajo su diván y se acercó maullando hacia su dueña, quien la tomó en brazos y comenzó a acariciarla detrás de las orejas.

-Te extrañé un montón, Tikki- dijo ella, mientras ponía a la gatita en el suelo y se disponía a ponerse el pijama- no te imaginas lo que me pasó el día de hoy…-

Tikki parecía estar escuchando a Marinette, pues de un salto subió al diván y se sentó, mirando atentamente a la chica y moviendo suavemente la cola de un lado al otro.

-Fui a comprar telas y materiales para el proyecto de este año- dijo la chica, sacándose la blusa y buscando a tientas la parte superior de su pijama- ¿sabías que, si gano el concurso este año, podré trabajar en las vacaciones de invierno con Gabriel Agreste en persona? ¡No puedo creerlo!¡Estoy tan emocionada!-

La gatita ladeó la cabeza y dejó escapar un maullido tranquilo.

-Y eso no fue todo. Cuando salí del lycée esta tarde, Alya se fue con Nino- dijo Marinette mientras se ponía el pantalón de su pijama- y este chico bastante apuesto pero de lo más presumido se me acercó. ¿Y qué crees que hizo?-

-¿ _Miau_?-

-Intentó coquetearme… ¡presumiéndome su auto!- rió Marinette, recordando la extraña manera de coquetear de Adrien. ¿A quién se le ocurría presumir su auto cuando quería quedar bien con ella?- se nota que ha estado encerrado demasiado tiempo, Tikki. ¿O crees que me subestima?-

Tikki dejó escapar un maullido largo.

-¿No?- dijo Marinette, alzando las cejas- entonces, ¿crees que deba darme una oportunidad de conocerlo? Eww… ¡no!- hizo una expresión molesta- Tikki, tú no lo has visto. Sí, es el hijo de Gabriel Agreste, y es muy guapo, pero también es el mejor amigo de Chloé Bourgeois. Ya te imaginarás lo que eso significa-

- _Miauuuu_ -

-No, no es como Sabrina- continuó la chica- no parece ser así. Parece solo ser igual de presumido y arrogante que Chloé. Es una lástima- admitió ella finalmente- porque es realmente guapo-

- _Miauuuuu miau…_ -

-¡No!¡Por supuesto que no me gusta!- dijo Marinette, cruzando los brazos- ya te dije que es grosero y arrogante. No, jamás- gruñó- puede esforzarse lo que quiera, pero no va a lograr conquistarme-

Tras acariciar a Tikki de nuevo, Marinette se puso a trabajar en el proyecto para el concurso de Gabriel Agreste. Quería volver a ganar. No, tenía que volver a ganar, si quería ser una gran creadora de moda.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Adrien se preparó para ir al lycée la mañana siguiente. Había terminado su tarea rápidamente, tomando ventaja de sus clases particulares, y tomó una ducha. Antes de salir de su habitación, el chico se miró al espejo y sonrió a su reflejo. Sí, se veía bastante apuesto. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para hacer a Marinette olvidar a ese desconocido de cabellos turquesa y caer directo en sus brazos. Acentuó su sonrisa ante ese pensamiento y, tras tomar su mochila, bajó al comedor a tomar su desayuno.

Se detuvo de golpe en la puerta del comedor y se quedó helado al ver que su padre estaba sentado a la mesa.

-¿ _P…père_?-

Gabriel Agreste, quien estaba tomando un sorbo de su taza de café, levantó los ojos hacia su hijo e inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-Adrien- dijo fríamente.

El chico parpadeó, sorprendido de que su padre estuviera sentado a la mesa. Normalmente eso significaba malas noticias, y que su padre iba a regañarlo. Su rostro perdió su color, y Adrien comenzó a repasar mentalmente todo lo que había hecho el día anterior para saber si tenía que disculparse por algo o pensar en algún pretexto.

Su padre volvió a levantar la mirada.

-¿Y bien?¿No piensas desayunar antes de ir a la escuela?- añadió el hombre, alzando una ceja.

Adrien asintió torpemente y se apresuró a sentarse junto a su padre, dejando que el cocinero le llevara el desayuno. Un croissant fresco y un par de rollos de jamón y queso, así como una taza de café y leche. El chico miró de reojo a su padre, quien volvió a dar un sorbo a su café.

-Y… ¿cómo está el trabajo, _père_?- preguntó Adrien para intentar romper el incómodo silencio entre ambos.

-Lo normal- dijo Gabriel, encogiendo los hombros como si no le importara- Adrien, necesito que asistas conmigo a una reunión de la compañía la próxima semana. Tienes que irte preparando para cuando termines tu educación…-

El chico hizo una mueca, decepcionado. Ahora entendía porque su padre se había tomado el tiempo de dejarse ver por él: porque necesitaba un favor. Y no podía decir que no. Acababa de obtener un poco más de libertad, con el permiso de ir al lycée; no era sabio antagonizarlo y arriesgarse a que le quitara también eso.

-De acuerdo, _père._ Estaré ahí- dijo el chico, sin ocultar su tono decepcionado.

Gabriel lo notó, pero no comentó al respecto.

-Es una reunión para elegir al ganador del concurso de talento- continuó el hombre. Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron grandemente, pero Gabriel no lo notó, pues había vuelto su atención a la taza de café- este año hay muchos diseños muy impresionantes. Incluso hay algunas chicas del lycée al que vas. Ah, y también de _mademoiselle_ Bourgeois-

Adrien intentó evitar que su padre lo viera sonreír. Marinette participaría en el concurso, y quizá podría encontrar una oportunidad de verla. Era algo que no le molestaría nada hacer, y su padre pensaría que se está esforzando.

-¿ _Père_?-

-¿Umm?-

-¿Quién fue la chica que ganó el año pasado?-

Gabriel Agreste sonrió levemente.

-Ah, sí, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo el hombre- ha ganado todos los años que he hecho este concurso, y se nota el esfuerzo que hace. Tiene talento, y todo parece indicar que será ella quien ganará este año también. De hecho, decidí ofrecerle un internado conmigo de todas maneras. Ese talento no se debe desperdiciar-

El chico tenía sentimientos encontrados después de escuchar a su padre. Sentía un poco de envidia de que recordara perfectamente el nombre de Marinette, que sonriera ante su mención, y que la elogiara de esa manera cuando a él nunca lo había felicitado por nada. Sacudió la cabeza. No, no debía pensar así de ella. Además, esa nueva información podía llegar a ayudarle para conquistarla.

-La conozco- dijo Adrien finalmente- es una chica muy inteligente-

-Lo es-

-Y es muy guapa- añadió el chico, sonriendo levemente.

-¿A qué viene eso?- dijo Gabriel Agreste, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando de reojo a su hijo, extrañado de esa aseveración- ¿acaso estás saliendo con ella?-

-No, _père_ \- dijo el chico. "No aún", pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

-Ah, menos mal- dijo el hombre, volviendo su atención de nuevo a su taza de café- espero que siga así hasta después del concurso. No quisiera que me acusaran de ser parcial porque sales con ella. Eso le haría un gran deservicio a su talento-

Adrien asintió seriamente. Cualquier persona que conociera a su padre sabía que no habría manera de que fuera parcial con nadie, mucho menos cuando se trataba de su concurso de diseño, pero sabía que tenía razón. Sería malo para Marinette que creyeran eso de ella.

-Tienes toda la razón, _père_ \- dijo el chico- aún no estoy seguro, pero… esperaré después del concurso-

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio, y al final del mismo, Adrien sintió la mirada de su padre sobre su espalda mientras salía del comedor para irse al lycée. Cuando volvió su vista hacia atrás para despedirse de él, el chico estuvo seguro de que su padre estaba conteniendo una sonrisa.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Como les dije, tenía ganas de probar algo diferente, veamos como nos va con este universo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	3. Capítulo 3

RESUMEN: Universo Alterno: Adrien Agreste creció junto a Chloé Bourgeois, y era igual que ella: pretencioso y arrogante, además de tener una bien merecida reputación de casanova. A su llegada al lycée, se enamora a primera vista de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, quien lo encuentra insoportable y está decidida a no ceder a sus encantos. Spoilers de la segunda temporada.

Aviso Importante: Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, los créditos son para Thomas Astruc y compañía. Escribo estos fics sin fines de lucro; solamente para divertirme y pasar el tiempo.

CAPÍTULO 3

 _Entrada del Lycée_

 _Esa mañana_

Adrien llegó esa mañana al lycée en la parte trasera de la limosina con sus ánimos renovados. Después del desayuno que había compartido con su padre, el hecho de que éste haya sonreído ante la idea de que iba a invitar a salir a una chica había hecho su día, y le había plantado una sonrisa en su rostro. Nunca antes había hecho eso con las otras modelos con las que había salido.

Entonces, ¡a su padre también le agradaba Marinette! Eso era bueno, ¿no?

Una parte de él se preocupó. Si seguía con su plan de conquistar a Marinette, ¿qué pasaría si rompía su corazón, como había pasado con otras chicas? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando con ello sacudirse ese pensamiento. No, no quería preocuparse por eso ahora. Ya se las arreglaría más tarde. Por ahora solo quería disfrutar la conquista, y…

-¡ _Adrichou_!- exclamó una voz chillante y el chico hizo una mueca. Por supuesto, tenía que Chloé a intentar arruinar su buen humor.

- _Salut_ , Chlo- dijo el chico, forzando una sonrisa amable, la misma que estaba acostumbrado a esbozar para las fotografías- ¿tuviste una buena tarde?-

-Oh, _Adrichou_ , fue hermosa- dijo la chica- primero fui con Jean Pascal, o como se llame, que hizo maravillas con mi cabello. ¿Te gusta? Después me fui a pintarme las uñas, pero la chica fue una completa inútil y estuvo a punto de arruinar mi manicura, y las obligué a volverlo a hacer, y después…-

Adrien hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para seguir sonriendo y no rodar los ojos mientras que la chica seguía hablando sin parar y sin importarle si era escuchada o no. Chloé era su mejor amiga, pero no se daba cuenta de que no le interesaba.

-Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo finalmente Chloé al terminar su molesto monólogo. Adrien respiró.

-Oh, yo no hago nada, solamente espero a encontrarme con alguien- dijo Adrien, guiñándole un ojo- algo de un trabajo en equipo, ya sabes. Esto es nuevo para mí-

-Ah, de acuerdo, entonces te veré en clase más tarde. Nos vemos, _Adrichou_ \- dijo Chloé, encogiéndose de hombros con una expresión indiferente. Hizo sonar los dedos- ¡Sabrina, date prisa! Aún no has terminado mi tarea de francés-

Chloé entró al edificio, seguida de Sabrina quien nuevamente iba cargando las cosas de la rubia, mientras que Adrien se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba su espalda en la pared, casi como si estuviera posando para una fotografía. Miró su reflejo en una de las ventanas del lycée, y se acomodó un poco el cabello, sonriendo y pensando que Marinette no tardaría mucho más en ceder a sus encantos.

Unos minutos más tarde Marinette llegó corriendo al lycée, pues comenzaba a hacerse tarde y Alya no había pasado por ella para apresurarla. Adrien amplió su sonrisa al verla llegar, notando su oportunidad, y se interpuso en su camino. Como Marinette estaba apresurada, no alcanzó a darse cuenta del obstáculo en su camino y chocó contra él, haciéndolo caer al suelo de espaldas y cayendo sobre él.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- dijo Marinette apresuradamente, con una expresión apenada en su rostro por haberle caído encima a alguien- es solo que voy tarde y no me fijé por donde iba a…- se interrumpió al levantar la mirada y ver la radiante sonrisa de Adrien, quien parecía estar disfrutando el hecho de que la chica estuviera sobre él- ah, eres tú…- añadió con una expresión fastidiada.

- _Bonjour, beauté_ \- sonrió Adrien con una expresión traviesa- sé que te mueres por mí, pero no te tienes que lanzar encima mío. Podemos quedar en una cita y después…-

-En tus sueños- dijo Marinette, levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa- y en mis pesadillas…- añadió en un susurro para ella misma.

-¿Y cómo estás el día de hoy?- preguntó Adrien, levantándose también, un poco decepcionado de no haberlo hecho primero para tener una excusa de volver a tomar su mano- espero que te sientas tan bien como te ves…-

Marinette sintió algo de calor en sus mejillas, y se enojó consigo misma por no poder controlar mejor sus emociones.

-Eh… bien. Y eh… ¿y tú?- preguntó la chica por educación más que otra cosa.

-Oh, muy bien- dijo Adrien, su sonrisa cada vez más radiante, dando un paso adelante y acercándose más a ella. Respiró hondo- mucho mejor ahora que pude respirar tu perfume-

Marinette rodó los ojos. No se podía ser amable con él, porque tenía que coquetear. La chica se ajustó su mochila al hombro y entró al edificio, seguida de Adrien. Al sentir que el chico estaba siguiéndola y demasiado cerca, Marinette se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

-Adrien, por favor, creo que no estás consciente de que esta manera de coquetear no te llevará a ningún lado- dijo ella.

-¿Ah, sí?¿eso crees?- sonrió travieso el chico mientras caminaba tras ella.

Aprovechando la distracción de la chica, Adrien aceleró un poco el paso para alcanzarla. Marinette se volvió hacia él, alzando las cejas, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba Adrien se acercó aún más hacia ella, empujándola suave pero rápidamente contra la pared más cercana en el pasillo desierto, y poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de los hombros de la chica, quien estaba atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Adrien. Marinette se sobresaltó, y Adrien acentuó su sonrisa.

-¿Aún crees que soy malo para coquetear?- susurró el chico muy cerca de su oído.

Marinette abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, e hizo una mueca al sentir su corazón latir con fuerza como si quisiera salirse de su pecho al sentir el leve cosquilleo que su aliento había provocado al contacto con su cuello. ¡Y esos enormes ojos verdes que tenía delante suyo eran los más hermosos que había visto! La sonrisa de Adrien era amplia y sincera, no como la de sus fotografías. Marinette sintió que sus rodillas temblaban, y sus piernas parecían de gelatina, como si no pudieran sostenerla más. Gruñó en voz baja. Dios, ¿porqué ese idiota tenía que ser tan guapo? Lo odiaba por tener ese efecto en ella. Respiró hondo para intentar controlarse, pero aquello no ayudó mucho. El delicioso aroma de la colonia del chico llegó hasta ella, y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no suspirar. No le daría a ese bueno para nada la satisfacción de saber que la había afectado.

-Sí, sigo pensando lo mismo- dijo Marinette, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho de él para empujarlo y alejarlo de ella, pero no lo logró. Era más grande y fuerte que ella- ahora, ¿te podrías apartar para que pueda respirar?-

-Acércate a mi cuello, _princesse_ , podrás respirar el paraíso-

-¿Para asfixiarme? No, gracias-

Adrien suspiró algo decepcionado. Entre más difícil se ponía la chica, más tenía ganas de cumplir con su objetivo de conquistarla. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Ah, si tan solo supieras que…- dijo el chico en voz baja, haciendo un esfuerzo por verse atractivo- estar a solas contigo, respirar tu perfume, tus labios tan cerca de los míos… esto es el paraíso…-

Marinette rodó los ojos. Toda esa conversación melosa había hecho desaparecer todo el efecto que el chico tuvo en ella.

-Adrien, si no me sueltas en este instante, te voy a mandar al paraíso de una patada- siseó ella- ahora suéltame, necesito aire-

El chico sonrió intentando ocultar lo decepcionado que se sentía, y se separó de ella. Marinette se sintió inmediatamente aliviada de que el chico se hubiera alejado de ella, pero volvió a hacer una mueca al ver el enorme reloj en el pasillo.

-Oh, no, ya voy muy tarde, me vas a meter en problemas- se quejó ella, y corrió hacia su salón de clases. Adrien sonrió maliciosamente y la siguió a la clase de arte, que era la primera que ambos tenían esa mañana.

Cuando ambos llegaron al aula, y antes de que Marinette pudiera disculparse con el profesor por su tardanza, Adrien tomó la palabra.

-Lamento mucho nuestra tardanza, _monsieur_ \- dijo Adrien en voz alta con una sonrisa traviesa- Marinette y yo nos quedamos _discutiendo_ juntos en el pasillo, y perdimos la noción del tiempo. Fue totalmente mi culpa, _monsieur_ -

El rostro de Marinette se enrojeció al sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella, lo que la hacía verse culpable. Finalmente Marinette gruñó, e ignorando a Adrien fue a sentarse junto a Alya, quien se inclinó hacia ella mientras que todos los presentes la miraban y murmuraban en voz baja.

-Hey- dijo la castaña en un susurro- ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre el príncipe encantador y tú en el pasillo?-

-Ewww… no lo llames así- dijo Marinette, con una mueca de disgusto ante el comentario de su amiga- te lo contaré más tarde-

x-x-x

 _Patio del Lycée_

 _Más tarde_

Una vez que Marinette le contó a Alya, con lujo de detalles, lo que había pasado entre ella y Adrien en la entrada del lycée y en el pasillo, la chica castaña no pudo evitar echarse a reír, para total y completa mortificación de su mejor amiga.

-¡Ya basta, Alya, no te burles!- se quejó Marinette.

-Lo… lo siento, Marinette- dijo Alya entre risas- entonces, ¿por eso tenía Adrien esa pose ridícula cuando llegó al lycée?-

-Supongo- dijo la pelinegra, encogiéndose de hombros con una actitud derrotada- aunque no pude ponerle mucha atención a su pose porque yo iba corriendo, él se interpuso en mi camino y le caí encima por… ¡dije que no te burles!-

-Jajaja… lo siento, lo siento- repitió la castaña- es que Marinette… es demasiado…-

Marinette gruñó, pero finalmente suspiró, frotándose la frente.

-Pero bueno, no tengo tiempo para ocuparme de ese payaso- dijo la chica aún con su expresión exasperada- necesito concentrarme para terminar el proyecto para el concurso. Necesito ganar si quiero tener esa beca-

Alya dejó de reír, y asintió mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Sabía muy bien que no había nadie que pudiera superar a su mejor amiga en talento como diseñadora de modas, y que _monsieur_ Agreste amaría cualquier cosa que la chica hiciera para el concurso. Solo le restaba tener un momento de paz para poder terminar su proyecto.

-¿Conseguiste todos los materiales?- dijo la castaña.

-Por supuesto- dijo Marinette- realmente espero que le guste a _monsieur_ Agreste-

-Estoy segura de que…-

-¿Acaso escuché mi nombre?- una voz masculina los interrumpió.

Marinette y Alya se volvieron, y para mortificación de la primera, su némesis venía hacia ellas, acompañado de Nino.

- _Salut, les filles_ \- sonrió Nino, sin darse cuenta de la mortificación de Marinette.

-¿Qué rayos hace Adrien con Nino?- siseó la chica pelinegra a su mejor amiga, quien le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Clase de Matemáticas_

 _Poco antes_

 _Después de clase de arte, Adrien puso en juego su plan maligno de hacerse amigo de los conocidos cercanos de Marinette para poder acercarse más a ella y tener excusas para estar con ella. Sabía que su siguiente clase era matemáticas, y la compartía con el chico moreno que salía con Alya. Y como Alya era la mejor amiga de Marinette, una doble cita podía ser la perfecta excusa para salir con ella._

 _Nino se sentó en la primera fila, y Adrien se apresuró a tomar el lugar junto a él. Iba a decir algo cuando fueron interrumpidos por un horrible chillido._

 _-Adrichou- dijo la voz de Chloé, provocando una mueca en tanto Nino como Adrien- ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Porqué te sientas junto a ese bueno para nada y no a mí?-_

 _-¡Oye!- se quejó Nino, frunciendo el entrecejo, y mirando molesto tanto a Chloé como a Adrien._

 _-No digas eso, Chlo, estoy seguro de que él es realmente cool- dijo Adrien, no tanto porque lo creyera realmente, sino porque necesitaba a Nino de su lado para ayudarle a conquistar a Marinette- además, como tú siempre te sientas con Sabrina, supuse que no había problema si intento hacer otro amigo en clase-_

 _Chloé rodó los ojos, pero se fue a sentar junto a su mejor amiga. Adrien respiró hondo, y se frotó la frente. Los chillidos de Chloé y ese apodo suyo ya habían comenzado a irritarlo, y eso que llevaba pocos días en el lycée._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo el chico moreno._

 _Adrien volvió su mirada al chico que estaba junto a él. Nino estaba alzando las cejas, sus ojos dorados mirándolo con un poco de preocupación y mucha simpatía. Por un momento, el chico se sintió un poco culpable por haberse acercado a Nino solo para usarlo para llegar a Marinette._

 _-Sí, todo bien- dijo Adrien, dejando de frotarse la frente y encogiendo levemente los hombres- Chloé puede llegar a ser bastante fastidiosa en ocasiones, pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Ella es la única amiga que tengo-_

 _Nino sonrió levemente, sorprendiendo al chico, y le tendió la mano. Adrien parpadeó._

 _-Me llamo Nino. Creo que es hora de que hagas otros amigos, mon pote-_

 _Adrien miró la mano de Nino por unos segundos, pero sonrió y tomó su mano._

 _-Merci, Nino- sonrió el chico rubio- me llamo Adrien-_

 _-Supongo que, si tu otra amiga no tiene objeción, podrías acompañarnos a tomar el almuerzo con los otros chicos- dijo Nino- la mayoría ya nos conocemos, pero te puedo presentar al resto. Aunque creo que ya conoces a Marinette-_

 _Adrien sonrió y ladeó la cabeza._

 _-¿Es tan obvio?-_

 _-Mon pote, no has dejado de seguirla por todo el lycée- rió Nino por un momento, pero pronto su sonrisa desapareció- aunque te advierto que debes de tener cuidado. Alya te matará si intentas molestar a Marinette. Y me matará a mí de paso si se entera de que soy tu amigo-_

 _El chico rubio rió. No sabía que se sentiría tener un amigo que lo defendiera como esa chica Alya defendía a Marinette y el miedo que inspiraba incluso en su novio. Chloé Bourgeois no parecía ser de ese tipo._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Marinette gruñó al ver la sonrisa confiada y presumida del chico rubio. No sabía como podía zafarse de esa situación, pero no quería estar tan cerca de Adrien. Había jurado que no dejaría que sus encantos funcionaran en ella, pero había algo irresistible en sus ojos que era mejor evitar, por su propia seguridad.

El chico era muy apuesto, y lo sabía. Y por supuesto que hacía uso indiscriminado de sus encantos para obtener favores y beneficios. En los pocos días de clase que llevaban ya había logrado hacer que la amargada bibliotecaria le prestara libros fuera de horario, y que la mujer de la cafetería le diera una porción extra de postre.

"Y logra todo eso solo con su estúpida sonrisa", pensó Marinette, rodando los ojos.

Mientras los cuatro charlaban, Adrien no dejaba de volverse hacia ella y sonreírle. Cuando el chico le guiñó el ojo, Marinette había tenido suficiente. Se puso de pie.

-Tengo que irme- dijo la chica pelinegra- yo… olvidé algo en mi casillero, ya regreso-

Y antes de que alguno de los otros tres pudiera decir algo, Marinette desapareció por los pasillos del lycée rumbo a los casilleros, y Alya se levantó, extrañada, y la siguió. Adrien la vio alejarse un poco decepcionado, pero se encogió de hombros.

X-x-x

 _Vestidor de chicas_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette se apresuró a los casilleros que estaban en los vestidores de chicas, sabiendo que era un sitio donde Adrien no podía seguirla. Necesitaba tomar algo de aire. Esa sonrisa suya y esos ojos estaban comenzando a sofocarla por la atención que le brindaban.

-Argg… ¡ya me tiene harta!- se quejó la chica en voz alta.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Alya la alcanzó.

-¿Qué te pasa, Marinette?- preguntó la chica castaña.

La chica se volvió a su mejor amiga, y notó que estaba preocupada. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

-No pasa nada, Alya, es solo que… estoy nerviosa por la competencia de _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo Marinette- aún tengo varios detalles que terminar, y necesito estar un rato sola para poder concentrarme en…-

-¡MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!-

Un desagradable chillido llenó los vestidores, haciendo que las dos chicas dieran un respingo de sorpresa, e incluso Alya tuvo que cubrirse los oídos. Cuando vieron a la causante del desagradable ruido, ambas pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Chloé Bourgeois se acercó a paso firme hacia ambas chicas, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos casi desorbitados de furia mientras que crispaba los dedos y enseñaba las uñas teñidas de rojo,, obligando a las dos chicas a dar un paso atrás por su propia seguridad. Sin ninguna advertencia previa, Chloé tomó a Marinette por los hombros y la empujó de espaldas contra los casilleros.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó la pelinegra- ¿qué te pasa?-

-¡Oye!- reclamó Alya, y estuvo a punto de ayudar a su mejor amiga, pero Sabrina se lo impidió, interponiéndose entre ambas chicas- ¿en qué rayos estás pensando, rubia oxigenada?-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo y se soltó de la rubia, empujándola para separarla de ella.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Chloé?- dijo Marinette, frunciendo el entrecejo. Estaba harta de la rubia, y había decidido que no se iba a dejar fastidiar por ella en el lycée como había hecho en el colegio.

-Te aconsejo que dejes inmediatamente de coquetear con _mi Adrichou_ \- dijo Chloé con el mismo tono chillante con el que le gritó a Marinette tan pronto como entró a los vestidores- él no tiene nada que hacer contigo, ni siquiera le interesas, y se merece a una chica mucho mejor que tú. ¿Está claro, panadera?-

Marinette parpadeó, sorprendida por la conversación que estaba teniendo con Chloé Bourgeois. ¿Eran celos? Y más importante, ¿porqué rayos pensaba que _ella_ estaba coqueteando con Adrien? ¡Si era todo lo contrario! Respiró hondo antes de responderle.

-Mira, ricitos de oro- dijo Marinette, extendiendo su brazo para mantener alejada a la hija del alcalde cuando esta iba a empujarla nuevamente contra los casilleros- primero que nada, tu Adrien no me interesa para nada. Yo no he hecho nada para fomentar su atención. Y no sé que se merece él, pero sé que yo merezco algo mucho mejor que un casanova presumido como él. Y si _tu Adrichou_ es realmente tuyo, te aconsejo que vayas y le pongas la correa-

Alya se echó a reír.

-Marinette tiene razón, ustedes dos son igual de desagradables, son el uno para el otro- dijo la castaña- felicidades, espero que no nos inviten a la boda. Ahora, deja en paz a Marinette. ¿No tienes que ir a hacerte otra manicura?-

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Chloé, aún más furiosa de lo que estaba cuando llegaron- ¿cómo se atreven a hablarme así? ¡Me las van a pagar!-

-Sí, sí, vamos, _Barbie_ , estoy segura que _tu_ _Adrichou_ te está esperando en algún lugar- se burló Marinette.

La rubia gruñó, furiosa, pero no hizo ningún otro comentario, y salió de los vestidores, seguida de Sabrina. Alya y Marinette se miraron entre sí y se echaron a reír.

-Si Adrien está siendo acosado por Chloé, casi me siento mal por él- dijo Alya.

-Sí, tienes razón- estuvo de acuerdo Marinette, pero al recordar lo mucho que la fastidiaba, agregó- casi me siento mal por él yo también. Casi-

x-x-x

 _Clase de Física_

 _Al día siguiente_

Marinette suspiró antes de entrar a clase de física. Comenzaba a odiar esa clase, y no necesariamente porque odiara la materia. Esa era la única clase en la que no estaba junto con Alya o Nino, sino era una que compartía con Adrien. Y a pesar de que Nathaniel y Alix estaban en esa clase, los dos chicos se habían movido a la última fila, y no podían intervenir para frenar los coqueteos del rubio.

Esta vez, Adrien decidió que su táctica sería pasarle notas a Marinette mientras estuvieran en clase para que el profesor de física no lo castigara. Releyó el mensaje de su primera nota y lo dobló con una expresión traviesa.

 _El día de hoy te ves radiante, princesse. Muero por abrazarte y probar tus labios. A.A._

El chico pasó la nota a su compañera de asiento, cuyo rostro se volvió completamente rojo cuando la leyó. Adrien sonrió para sí mismo, satisfecho de haberla hecho sonrojar.

Cuando la clase terminó y la chica comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila, Adrien se deslizó de su asiento al de Marinette, de modo que las caderas de ambos estaban unidas.

- _Salut, beauté_ \- dijo el chico, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Sabes que te estás volviendo bastante pesado, _Adrichou_?- dijo Marinette, suspirando fastidiada. Adrien hizo una mueca al escuchar el apodo de Chloé- por cierto, necesito pedirte que te alejes de mí. Ayer Chloé me dejó bastante claro que mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo… y aunque tengo la tendencia a pensar lo contrario, le prometí que me alejaría de ti. Así que será mejor que busques a otra chica que caiga a tus pies-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo levemente. ¿Chloé hizo eso?¿Porqué habría hecho eso? Sí, recordaba vagamente que había mencionado que odiaba a Marinette, pero realmente creía que lo iba a apoyar en su intento por conquistarla. Después de todo, ella lo había aconsejado, ¿no?

Marinette se levantó y desapareció rápidamente por la puerta. Adrien suspiró. Esa chica tenía la tendencia de huir de él con facilidad. Mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta, vio la expresión de reproche de Nathaniel, antes de que el pelirrojo y Alix se encontraran con Marc en el pasillo.

El chico rubio se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su siguiente clase, pero se encontró a Chloé en el pasillo.

- _Adrichou_ …- dijo la rubia.

-Chlo, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así-

-Oh, lo siento, es la costumbre- dijo la chica, obviamente sin sentir el menor remordimiento. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca al ver que Marinette estaba charlando y riendo con Marc y Nathaniel. Al parecer, los dos chicos le estaban mostrando a Marinette los nuevos comics que habían hecho. La rubia gruñó en voz baja.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Adrien.

-Sí, realmente no soporto a la panadera- dijo Chloé, haciendo rodar los ojos- no sé como tu padre siempre la ha elegido ganadora de su concurso de diseño. ¡Seguramente Marinette es su obra de caridad, o algo así! Uno solo tiene que ver los harapos que usa para saber que tiene cero talento…-

Adrien no pensaba lo mismo que Chloé. Marinette siempre se vestía impecablemente, y siempre con estilo y clase, a diferencia de su mejor amiga. Esta vez la chica llevaba un vestido negro con orillas rojas con motas negras, zapatos de piso y un listón rojo en sus cabellos. Sonrió al pensar que nuevamente tenía motivos de catarinas en su vestido, y se veía linda y sofisticada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Bromeas, Chlo?- dijo el chico finalmente- yo creo que se ve muy bien-

-Ay, _Adrichou_ , es una lástima que no heredaste el talento de tu padre- dijo Chloé en un tono condescendiente- pero no te preocupes, tienes muchas otras cualidades-

Antes de que Adrien pudiera responder, la chica le dio la espalda y se apresuró a buscar a su amiga Sabrina. Una vez que se quedó solo, el chico se quedó pensativo, y sin poder evitarlo, volvió su mirada a Marinette y sus amigos, a los que se les había unido Alix y otras dos chicas.

El chico llamado Marc estaba cabizbajo y afligido por alguna razón, y parecía que sus amigos estaban intentando animarlo. Marinette no paraba de hablar y mover las manos, y si bien Adrien no podía escuchar lo que decía, estaba seguro que estaba intentando animarlo. Después de uno o dos minutos, Marc había sonreído e incluso reído en voz baja.

Adrien se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo después de ver aquello. No, Chloé se equivocaba. Marinette era una chica muy hermosa, y muy bondadosa. Al ver que no podía acercarse a ella porque estaba con sus amigos, el chico buscó a Nino entre la multitud, y cuando lo encontró se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Eso de tener nuevos amigos comenzaba a gustarle.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como pueden ver, Adrien sigue siendo detestable, pero en el fondo comienza a gustarle Marinette de manera diferente a lo que está acostumbrado. Por otro lado, Marinette aceptó que Adrien la afecta, pero de todas maneras no planea dejarse conquistar por él. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. Capítulo 4

RESUMEN: Universo Alterno: Adrien Agreste creció junto a Chloé Bourgeois, y era igual que ella: pretencioso y arrogante, además de tener una bien merecida reputación de casanova. A su llegada al lycée, se enamora a primera vista de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, quien lo encuentra insoportable y está decidida a no ceder a sus encantos. Spoilers de la segunda temporada.

Aviso Importante: Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, los créditos son para Thomas Astruc y compañía. Escribo estos fics sin fines de lucro; solamente para divertirme y pasar el tiempo.

CAPÍTULO 4

 _Salida del Lycée_

 _Dos días después_

Adrien sonrió levemente cuando terminó su día de clases. Nino lo había invitado a ir a tomar algo con sus amigos, a un bar donde tocaría un grupo del que algunos de sus compañeros eran miembros. Y lo más sorprendente de todo, le había mandado un mensaje a su padre, pidiéndole permiso de ir, y Gabriel Agreste había aceptado. El chico rubio no podía creer su buena suerte.

-Pero, ¿en serio puedo ir con ustedes?- dijo Adrien, aún sin poder creer que lo hubieran invitado a salir con ellos.

-¡Por supuesto que puedes ir, _mon pote_!- dijo Nino- es más, debes ir. Kitty Section es uno de los grupos más populares en los bares de París, y casi todos sus integrantes son tus compañeros del lycée. Sé que eres un admirador del talento de Marinette, pero deberías conocer el talento de los demás-

Adrien sonrió levemente.

-Me ofendes, Nino. Pongo atención, aunque no parezca- dijo el chico rubio, y comenzó a contar con los dedos- por lo que vi en la clase de arte, sé que Marc escribe, que Nathaniel dibuja comics. Que no hay nadie quien pueda vencer a Alix en patines. Que Kim es el mejor corredor del lycée. Y tú eres el mejor DJ de todo París-

Nino sonrió, y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Gracias, pero deberías ir a ver el grupo- dijo Nino- además, no hace daño salir de vez en cuando con los amigos y relajarse. La vida es más que solo tu trabajo como modelo con tu padre y la escuela, ¿sabes?-

El chico rubio estuvo de acuerdo, y se quedó pensando en lo que Nino le acababa de decir.

-Dijiste que casi todos los integrantes del grupo que tocará esta noche son del lycée- dijo Adrien, pensativo- ¿hay alguien que no lo sea?-

-Sí, el único que no va a nuestro lycée es el guitarrista. Se llama Luka, y es el hermano mayor de Juleka- dijo Nino- deberías conocerlo, es un chico genial-

-¿Juleka es la chica alta con el cabello violeta?- preguntó Adrien, y Nino asintió. Se encogió de hombros- sí, claro, me gustaría conocerlo-

Adrien se quedó pensando en que no sería mala idea ir, sobre todo porque como era una presentación de sus amigos, había grandes posibilidades de que Marinette asistiera, y sería más fácil abordarla cuando estuvieran fuera del lycée, sin los horarios y la necesidad de apresurarse a llegar a clase.

Adrien levantó la vista y vio que Marinette ya había salido del edificio y había comenzado a caminar por la calle rumbo a su casa. Se despidió rápidamente de Nino y corrió tras ella para alcanzarla.

-¡Marinette!-

La chica se volvió con una sonrisa al escuchar su nombre, pero al ver quien la había llamado, la cambió por una expresión exasperada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, _Adrichou_?- dijo ella en tono de burla, imitando el chillido de Chloé. Adrien decidió ignorar eso.

-Acompañarte a tu casa, dulzura- dijo el chico con su habitual sonrisa encantadora, a la que Marinette parecía volverse cada vez más inmune conforme pasaba el tiempo- ¿y quizá recibir un beso por mis esfuerzos?-

-Pfff… prefiero besar a un gorila- dijo la chica con una expresión de asco.

-Eso se puede arreglar, _chérie_ \- dijo Adrien, sonriendo travieso mientras pensaba en su guardaespaldas.

Marinette lo miró por un segundo, pero finalmente decidió ignorarlo, y reanudó el camino a su casa. Adrien la miró alejarse con una expresión derrotada, así que regresó a la entrada del lycée a esperar a su guardaespaldas.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Más tarde_

Tras saludar y acariciar a Tikki como correspondía, Marinette se dispuso a continuar con el trabajo que tenía que hacer para el proyecto de _monsieur_ Agreste. Tenía que entregarlo al día siguiente, y la chica ya estaba dándole a su diseño los últimos toques y detalles. Sonreía para sus adentros. ¡Estaba segura de que iba a ganar!

- _Miaaaauuu_ -

-Lo sé, Tikki, no te he olvidado- dijo Marinette sonriendo- ahora, pórtate bien y espérame quieta sobre el diván. No tardo en terminar, son solo los últimos detalles-

A diferencia de otros gatos, Tikki era muy bien educada y hacía lo que Marinette le decía, al menos la mayoría de la veces. La gatita se sentó sobre el diván, mirando atentamente lo que hacía su dueña, y moviendo la cola al ver que Marinette encendía la máquina de coser.

El proyecto de Marinette para el concurso de Gabriel Agreste era un vestido informal. La chica no había podido comprar materiales muy caros, pero había hecho maravillas con lo que tenía a la mano. La parte superior del vestido era de algodón de color blanco, sin mangas y con una hilera de botones en la parte frontal. La parte inferior, de la cintura hacia abajo, constaba de una minifalda de color negro con detalles de laureles de color dorado. Y había completado el look con unas sandalias negras con detalles dorados también, que tenían un listón negro en la parte frontal del tobillo para hacer un moño.

Estaba terminando de coser los últimos detalles cuando recibió una videollamada de Alya. La chica oprimió la pantalla para responder.

-¡Marinette!¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Alya en la pantalla con una expresión urgente- ¡todos te estamos esperando!-

-¿De que hablas?- dijo la chica, alzando las cejas.

-Chica, el grupo de Rose y los otros va a tocar esta noche en Le Rex Club- dijo Alya- ¿recuerdas que prometiste ir a apoyarlos?-

Marinette abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e hizo una mueca. Había olvidado por completo el concierto de sus amigos, pero sabía que Alya tenía razón. Era solo que había perdido la noción del tiempo trabajando en su proyecto.

-Yo… lo siento, Alya, lo olvidé- dijo la chica, frotándose la frente- estaba muy concentrada terminando el vestido para el concurso de _monsieur_ Agreste-

-¿Vas en la enésima corrección final?- dijo la chica morena.

-Algo así-

-Jajaja, tranquila, Marinette, ya todos te conocemos- dijo la chica castaña a través de la pantalla- ¿vas a venir? Aún tenemos tiempo de todos modos-

Marinette miró su diseño y sonrió. Estaba satisfecha. Volvió de nuevo su vista hacia la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

-Dame unos quince minutos para cambiarme y estaré ahí- sonrió Marinette con una expresión decidida mientras se ponía de pie- tienes razón. Después de todo, la última vez le prometí a Luka que estaría ahí para apoyarlo-

-Bien, nos vemos en un rato- dijo Alya, colgando la llamada.

x-x-x

 _Le Rex Club_

 _Esa noche_

Marinette se había cambiado rápidamente y se había apresurado a alcanzar a Alya y Nino para llegar junto con ellos al club nocturno. La chica había optado por usar un suéter gris con blanco, una minifalda roja y medias negras. Se ató los cabellos en una cola alta, y tomó su pequeño bolso antes de salir.

El chico moreno había comenzado a pagar un auto de segunda mano con el dinero que ganaba trabajando como DJ en ese mismo club, y como ya había cumplido dieciocho años fue quien condujo desde la casa de Marinette hacia el club, que se encontraba en el segundo distrito de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron, ya estaban sus amigos ahí, montando sus instrumentos y bocinas, listos para el concierto que iban a dar. Como Nino tenía experiencia ayudándolos, además de que los Couffaine aún no había llegado, el chico moreno se apresuró a darles una mano.

-¿Vamos por algo de tomar mientras?- le dijo Alya a Marinette y Mylène mientras que las tres miraban el trabajo de los chicos.

Las otras dos chicas asintieron y siguieron su amiga a comprar bebidas, jugos y limonadas, para todos, incluidos Luka y Juleka, quienes aún no llegaban. La mesera preparó las bebidas rápidamente y se las entregó en un par de bandejas para que fuera más sencillo para ellas transportarlas hacia la mesa donde estarían sus amigos. Las chicas agradecieron a la mesera y las tomaron, una Alya y una Myène, mientras que Marinette había tomado una bandeja con algunos bocadillos

Y mientras caminaban de regreso, lo que vio Marinette en la mesa donde estaban sus amigos hizo que casi tirara su bandeja al suelo, y agradeciera que no eran vasos llenos de líquido lo que llevaba con ella.

Mirando en su dirección, con una enorme sonrisa, estaba el chico que menos tenía ganas de ver. ¿¡Pero qué rayos hacía Adrien ahí!?

"Esto ya comienza a rayar en el acoso…", pensó la chica.

Respirando hondo para tranquilizarse y que el chico no notara que estaba afectada por su presencia, Marinette caminó casualmente hacia la mesa y puso la bandeja sobre la misma, al mismo tiempo que Alya y Mylène llegaban con las bebidas.

-¡Adrien!- dijo Mylène, sorprendida de verlo ahí, mientras las otras dos chicas lo miraban molestas- no te trajimos nada, no sabíamos que vendrías también…-

El chico sonrió con una fingida expresión de timidez. No se veía nada mal. Vestía una camisa negra con mangas largas, dobladas a la mitad del antebrazo, una corbata color verde y un pantalón negro también. Todo ese color oscuro hacía resaltar los ojos verdes del chico, así como el color dorado de sus cabellos.

-Yo iré por mi bebida, no se preocupen, _les filles_. Siento mucho incomodarlas- dijo el chico con su sonrisa radiante y nada arrepentida- Nino dijo que no había problema si venía…-

Tras lanzarle una mirada a Alya que seguramente quería decir, "voy a matar a Nino. Lo siento, pero vas a enviudar antes de casarte por esto", Marinette se dispuso a saludar a Adrien más por buena educación que por otra cosa, pero la llegada de los Couffaine hizo que le brillaran los ojos. Ignorando al chico rubio, Marinette pasó a su lado como si no existiera, y corrió a saludarlos. A Juleka la saludó besando ambas mejillas, y antes de que se volviera a Luka, éste la abrazó, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo y dando un par de vueltas con ella, haciéndola reír.

- _Salut_ , Luka- dijo ella, aún riendo mientras que el chico la volvía a poner en el suelo, sin dejar de abrazarla.

- _Salut, Mamamarimanette_ \- dijo el chico, guiñándole el ojo mientras que recordaba la primera vez que la había conocido y su nerviosismo de hablarle- estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido a verme-

-¡Luka!- le dijo Marinette, dándole un juguetón golpe en el hombro- ¡ya te dije que no me llames así!-

-Lo siento mucho, pero eso no va a pasar- dijo el chico sin soltarla, presionando su mejilla contra la de ella- vas a necesitar hacer mucho más que pedirlo para que se me olvide nuestro primer encuentro-

Marinette volvió a reír, y Luka se disculpó para ayudar a sus compañeros de grupo a montar los instrumentos en el escenario.

Mientras ese intercambio sucedía, la expresión de Adrien cambió drásticamente. Su sonrisa al ver lo hermosa que estaba Marinette esa noche se borro por completo, y sus enormes ojos verdes se entrecerraron en una mueca molesta y, hasta cierto punto, algo herida. El recién llegado, Luka, el hermano mayor de su compañera Juleka, era el chico que había aparecido tan cariñoso con Marinette en las fotos del concurso de su padre el año anterior. Y a juzgar por la interacción que acababa de presenciar, Marinette no era indiferente.

Luka era un chico bastante _cool_. Casi media cabeza más alto que Adrien, y aún usaba sus cabellos negros teñidos de color turquesa como en la foto del año anterior. Usaba una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, y un chaleco color turquesa que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y su cabello, además de un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color. Tenía un pendiente negro en el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, varias pulseras de cuero y un anillo negro en su mano derecha. Sus cabellos desaliñados lo hacían verse más genial y despreocupado, mientras que Adrien parecía un niño vestido por su madre.

Por primera vez en su vida Adrien experimentaba lo que eran celos. Celos de que otro chico tuviera la ventaja sobre él para conquistar a la chica que había elegido. Claro que Luka tenía la ventaja: la conocía desde hacía más de un año, era hermano de una de sus compañeras, era mayor que ellos, y era parte de su grupo de amigos.

Lo que más le había molestado a Adrien fue que Marinette siempre intentara huir de él, mientras que en el caso de Luka, la chica había corrido a abrazarlo.

El chico rubio sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse. No podía dejar ver que se había sentido amenazado por la presencia del recién llegado. Tenía que seguir siendo _cool_ y despreocupado.

Marinette regresó a la mesa y se sentó con Alya, Nino, Mylène y Adrien, con cuidado de quedar en un punto contrario al último. No tuvo tanta suerte, pues el chico rubio, al parecer saliendo de su sorpresa y enojo por lo sucedido con Luka, se había deslizado hacia ella.

Adrien notó, para su total frustración, que nada de lo que le decía a Marinette parecía tener un efecto como lo tenía en el lycée. Le había lanzado dos o tres cumplidos, y había sido completamente ignorado ya que los ojos de la chica estaban fijos en el escenario donde estaban Ivan, Juleka, Rose y… Luka. Un poco fastidiado, y dudando si haber ido ahí fue una buena idea, Adrien se paró a la barra a pedir una bebida antes de que comenzara el concierto, y Nino lo acompañó.

-¿Estás bien, _mon pote_?- preguntó Nino al alcanzarlo- tienes una expresión rara-

-No es nada Nino, todo está bien- dijo Adrien, frotándose la frente e intentando pensar rápido en una excusa para su súbito cambio de humor- yo solo estoy un poco abrumado, no estoy acostumbrado a salir y…-

-Hey, _mates_ \- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellos. Los dos se volvieron, y notaron que se acercaban a ellos Kim y Max. Alix también había llegado, pero decidió ignorar a Adrien y apresurarse a tomar asiento junto a Marinette.

- _Salut, les garçons_ \- dijo Nino al verlos llegar, y Adrien los saludó con un movimiento de su mano- ¿vienen con nosotros?-

-Siempre para apoyar a nuestros compañeros- dijo Max, con un pulgar arriba.

-¿Y ese milagro que el niño "portada de todas las revistas de moda" viniera con nosotros?- dijo Kim, notando la presencia de Adrien, pero sonriéndole amablemente- ¡que bueno que pudiste venir! Te vas a divertir-

Adrien sonrió con amabilidad, pero tenía serias dudas de que se fuera a divertir, sobre todo por lo que había presenciado con Luka y Marinette. Una vez que todos tomaron sus bebidas, se apresuraron a la mesa donde estaban los demás. Por suerte, el lugar a la izquierda de Marinette aún estaba vacío, y Adrien se apresuró en llenarlo.

-Buenas noches- dijo Rose tan pronto como Adrien y los otros tomaron asiento- les presento a Ivan, Juleka, Luka, y yo soy Rose. Nosotros somos Kitty Section. _Un, deux, trois…_ \- añadió, volviéndose a los demás chicos del grupo.

La música comenzó, y todos los espectadores gritaron de emoción. Incluso Adrien tenía que admitir, a regañadientes, que Luka era la verdadera estrella de ese grupo. Todos eran realmente talentosos, pero el chico de cabellos turquesas sobresalía bastante.

Marinette parecía estar disfrutando del concierto. Adrien gruñó. ¡Cómo odiaba que Marinette le sonriera a Luka y no a él!

La primera canción terminó, y todos aplaudieron. Marinette miró de reojo a Adrien, notando extrañada que su sonrisa traviesa había desaparecido, y miraba con una expresión preocupada a sus compañeros en el escenario mientras se mordía el pulgar en un gesto inquieto.

La chica suspiró largamente mientras fruncía el entrecejo. Sabía bien que se arrepentiría de ello, pero no pudo evitar poner su mano en el hombro de él, preocupada por él.

-Oye, Adrien, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo la chica en voz baja.

Adrien volvió sus ojos hacia ella, y por un segundo Marinette notó algo de tristeza en ellos, pero pronto su sonrisa socarrona regresó, y optó por guiñarle un ojo.

-Mi _princesse_ se preocupa por mí- dijo el chico con una sonrisa ilusionada, acercando su rostro al de ella hasta que las narices de ambos casi se tocaban- estarás feliz de saber que me siento mucho mejor gracias a ti-

-Arrggg… olvida que pregunté. No sé porqué me molesto- dijo Marinette, empujando la nariz de Adrien con su dedo índice para alejarlo de ella, y volvió su atención al escenario.

Adrien hizo una mueca. Su estrategia claramente no estaba funcionando. No entendía porqué, si él había hecho todo lo que Chloé le había dicho. Y claramente Marinette no era una persona difícil de relacionarse con la gente, pues tenía muchos amigos a los que tenía mucho cariño. ¿Porqué era tan agresiva con él precisamente?

El chico rubio suspiró, y vio que Marinette había estado jugando con su pulsera, pasándola por sus dedos mientras que su vista estaba fija en el escenario. En uno de sus movimientos, la pulsera resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo debajo de la mesa.

-Oh, rayos- dijo la pelinegra.

Marinette se inclinó para alcanzar la pulsera, y Adrien intentó hacer lo mismo, y las cabezas de ambos chocaron.

-Ouch…-

-Ay…-

-Lo siento- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron por un momento, sorprendidos y confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Marinette esbozó una sonrisa tímida, y Adrien sonrió de nuevo.

-Yo me encargo, Marinette- dijo Adrien antes de que ella dijera algo- un segundo-

Antes de que la chica le respondiera, Adrien se metió debajo de la mesa y comenzó a buscar el accesorio. Por fin lo encontró, pues estaba debajo de la silla de Marinette. Para poder alcanzarlo, el chico estiró su brazo, y algunos de sus cabellos se frotaron accidentalmente contra la pierna de la chica. Adrien notó que Marinette se tensó ante el contacto, y sonrió travieso antes de salir de bajo la mesa. Al tomar asiento de nuevo, puso la pulsera en la muñeca de la chica, aún sonriendo.

-Toma, estaba debajo de tu silla- sonrió el chico maliciosamente, guiñándole un ojo- no tienes que ponerte tan nerviosa conmigo, _princesse_ -

Marinette rodó los ojos y decidió ignorarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Ya se las iba a pagar!

x-x-x

 _Salida de Le Rex Club_

 _Esa madrugada_

El espectáculo se terminó alrededor de la media noche, y para esa hora Marinette se despidió de sus amigos para ir a casa. No había clases al día siguiente, pero en unas horas tenía que entregar el vestido que había diseñado para el concurso de Gabriel Agreste, y no quería acudir a la oficina del gran diseñador con pocas horas de sueño. Omitiendo a Adrien se despidió de todos, y salió del club.

Apenas se acercó a la calle para buscar un taxi que la llevara a su casa, sintió una mano en su hombro. Marinette dio un respingo de sorpresa y casi grita, pero respiró aliviada al ver que era Adrien.

-¡Adrien!¡Me asustaste!- gruñó ella, molesta por la manera en la que la había asustado- ¿qué te sucede?-

-Lo siento- dijo Adiren con su sonrisa radiante, claramente sin estar arrepentido- solo quería acompañarte. Las calles de París no son seguras de noche-

-No, ya sé que hay tipos horribles en la calle- dijo Marinette, su mirada fija en el chico.

-Ouch, me hieres, _princesse_ -

-Esa era la intención- siseó ella.

Aliviada, Marinette vio que había un taxi estacionado cerca, y se dispuso a caminar hacia él, pero Adrien la detuvo, tomándola del brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Marientte, viendo con enojo que alguien más le había ganado el taxi- ¡ese era mi medio de ir a casa!-

-No te preocupes por ello, yo te llevaré- dijo Adrien despreocupadamente- no creo que sea una muy buena idea que vayas tú sola-

-Yo puedo ir sola a casa, muchas gracias- dijo Marinette.

-No podría dejarte ir sola- insistió el chico- eres mi compañera del lycée, es normal que me preocupe porque llegues a salvo a casa. Además, eres mi _princesse_ , es mi obligación mantenerte a salvo-

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo. ¡Ya estaba harta de ese sujeto!

-No, no voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte- dijo la chica, exasperada.

-¿Porqué no? Me gustas mucho, Marinette- dijo Adrien sin soltarla- no creo que no te hayas dado cuenta-

Marinette lo miró, y respiró hondo antes de responderle. ¡Ya era suficiente!

-Pero tú no me gustas, Adrien- dijo Marinette, soltándose con un movimiento brusco- no tengo el más mínimo interés de ser la siguiente en tu larga lista de conquistas. No creo que los sentimientos que me has estado profesando sean sinceros. Es solo tu manera habitual de conquistar a las chicas y, si yo fuera otra clase de persona, sí, seguramente caería en tus brazos. Lamentablemente para ti, no es así-

Adrien se mordió el labio, pero no parecía dispuesto a rendirse.

-Por favor, Marinette, dame una oportunidad- dijo el chico, su sonrisa comenzaba a borrarse, y tenía un aspecto un poco desesperado- ¿qué tiene de malo que quiera llevarte a casa? Solo quiero asegurarme de que llegues a salvo-

-No, gracias. No quiero ir a ninguna parte contigo- dijo Marinette, cada vez más exasperada por la conversación que estaba teniendo- ¿qué es lo tengo que hacer para que entiendas que no estoy interesada en ti me dejes en paz de una vez por todas?-

Adrien parpadeó, confundido por un momento por esa expresión, pero luego sonrió travieso de nuevo al caer en cuenta de que podía utilizar eso a su favor.

-Un beso- dijo el chico rubio.

La chica se quedó helada al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste, _ma belle_ \- dijo Adrien- quiero un beso, a cambio de dejarte en paz-

-Estás loco, no voy a…-

-Tú preguntaste- dijo Adrien.

Marinette parpadeó sin poder creer lo que el chico le había pedido, y lo evaluó con la mirada. Estaba furiosa con él y sus molestos avances, y nunca jamás querría besarlo. En el otro lado, si lo besaba, el chico la dejaría en paz e iría a coquetear con alguien más. No solo se libraría de sus molestos coqueteos, sino de la agresividad de Chloé, que parecía haber aumentado en los últimos días desde que Adrien decidió a acosarla.

Adrien, por su parte, no podía creer que Marinette no hubiera dicho que no de inmediato, y que se hubiera quedado callada. ¡Eso quería decir que lo estaba considerando! Sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Si acepto… ¿me dejarás en paz?- dijo Marinette finalmente, después de uno o dos minutos de reflexión- ¿solo un beso?-

-Solo un beso, es lo único que pido- sonrió Adrien.

Marinette no dijo nada más, pero Adrien ya sabía cual era su respuesta. Sonriendo, tomó a la chica de la cintura, y la empujó suavemente contra la pared del edificio, atrapándola con sus brazos.

-No dije que sí- dijo Marinette.

-No dijiste que no- susurró Adrien. Ambos estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro sobre sus rostros- además, sé muy bien que te gusto. Ne pones nerviosa cuando me acerco-

Marinette lo miró. Nunca había estado así de cerca a un chico. Y sí, Adrien era muy guapo, con unos ojos hermosos y una sonrisa irresistible. Y lo sabía.

"Me libraré de él", pensó Marinette "un beso, solo un beso y me deshago de él".

-Sí, me pareces guapo- dijo la chica- y quizá… quizá estaría enamorada de ti si no fueras un completo patán desagradable, y si fueras más amable, y…-

Adrien suavizó aún más su mirada. Su cuerpo estaba prácticamente contra el suyo. Sintió las manos del chico moverse de la pared de nuevo hacia su cintura, y luego a su espalda. Su corazón latía con fuerza al ver que esos enormes ojos verdes se acercaban cada vez más a ella.

-Puedo ser amable si quiero serlo, _princesse_ \- Adrien ladeó su cabeza y susurró a su oído, con la voz más dulce y cariñosa que Marinette jamás habría imaginado escuchar de él en toda su vida- un verdadero _prince charmant_ para ti-

La chica sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían, e intentó apartar su mirada.

-Vamos, galán, terminemos con esto para que me dejes en paz de una vez por todas- dijo la chica, sin saber cuanto tiempo se podría resistir a esos enormes ojos.

Adrien sonrió travieso.

-No necesitas estar tan ansiosa, _princesse_. Tus deseos son órdenes-

Sin esperar más, Adrien se inclinó hacia ella ladeando su cabeza, y le susurró que cerrara los ojos. Marinette obedeció, y se sorprendió al estremecerse cuando sintió el aliento del chico sobre sus rostro. Él se acercó aún más, y cuando sus labios se tocaron, los corazones de ambos se aceleraron brutalmente. Adrien deslizó sus manos a la cintura de Marinette. A pesar de sí misma, ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y se puso de puntillas, en un intento de alcanzar mejor sus labios.

Tras un minuto se separaron, ambos ruborizados e intentando recuperar el aliento. Adrien la miró, sorprendido, como si nunca la hubiera visto antes. Nunca antes había sentido algo así besando una chica. Esa calidez en su corazón tras besarle había sido completamente nueva, y vaya que él había tenido bastante experiencia besando.

Adrien levantó los ojos hacia la chica, quien seguía respirando agitadamente, el rubor de sus mejillas ocultando sus pecas. ¿Porqué Marinette era tan diferente? Y ella, aunque al principio renuentemente, había respondido a su beso. No podía dejarla ir. No quería dejarla ir. ¡Jamás! El chico la besó en el cuello y en la mandíbula, y estuvo a punto de besar sus labios de nuevo cuando Marinette lo alejó de ella.

-¡Basta!Ya fue suficiente, Adrien- dijo Marinette mientras que Adrien la soltaba y daba un paso atrás, para poner distancia entre ellos- ya cumplí con mi parte del trato. Ahora vas a cumplir la tuya y me vas a dejar en paz…-

-No puedo- dijo Adrien en voz baja, mitad travieso y mitad afectado, sus mejillas tenían un leve color rojo- Marinette, seguramente tú también sentiste lo mismo que yo. Tenemos que estar juntos, y…-

-¡No!- dijo Marinette, su expresión sobresaltada transformándose en una mueca molesta- ¡prometiste dejarme en paz!¡Aléjate de mí!-

-No, no puedo- dijo Adrien, sacudiendo la cabeza. No podía concederle eso- mucho menos después de ese beso…-

Marinette estaba furiosa y frustrada. ¡Había malgastado su primer beso para que ese desagradable tipo la dejara en paz, y luego le decía que de todos modos seguiría acosándola! Sin pensarlo bien, la chica levantó su mano y lo abofeteó.

Adrien tardó dos segundos en reaccionar, mientras se llevaba la mano a su mejilla adolorida. Su sorpresa se tornó en enojo, lanzando a la chica una mirada peligrosa.

-¿Porqué fue eso?- dijo el chico, ofendido.

-¿Y todavía preguntas?- gritó Marinette, intentando contener las lágrimas. No quería que ese idiota la viera llorar- ese era mi primer beso, tarado. Y te lo di porque quería que me dejaras en paz. ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-

-No bromeo. Sé que tú sentiste lo mismo que yo, Marinette- dijo Adrien, aún ofendido por el golpe- tú… no puedo dejarte-

-¡Ya sé que estás acostumbrado a que tienes todo lo que quieres sin hacer un esfuerzo, y nadie te dice que no!- le gritó Marinette de vuelta- yo no soy un objeto que puedes tener solo porque lo quieres. ¡Ni tu mamita ni nadie puede obligarme a quererte!-

Los ojos de Adrien, que siempre brillaban de alegría, se volvieron de un enfermizo tono verde oscuro al llenarse de furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía?¿Sabía siquiera que él no tenía a su _maman_?¿Cómo podía decirle eso?

Adrien estuvo a punto de reclamarle, apretado los puños, cuando una figura se interpuso entre ambos, tomando al rubio por las muñecas.

-¿Está todo bien aquí?-

Adrien parpadeó, y notó que había sido Luka quien se plantó entre los dos, mirando con enojo al chico rubio, como si quisiera tirarle los dientes de un golpe.

-Sí, Luka, todo está bien- dijo Marinette, bajando el tono de su voz, pero aún estaba temblando de enojo.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo el chico mayor sin creerle nada.

-Ya te dijo que todo está bien- intervino Adrien, siseando furioso y soltándose de Luka con un movimiento brusco- ¿y que significa eso? Yo jamás golpearía a una chica; mucho menos a Marinette-

-Tenía que asegurarme- dijo Luka en un tono bajo, pero que sonaba bastante peligroso.

-Bueno, ya que viste que todo está bien, ¿porqué no te vas a la…?- comenzó a decir Adrien, pero se interrumpió, y se volvió de nueva cuenta hacia Marinette- ¿sabes qué? Seguiremos esta conversación otro día, cuando tu colorido amigo no esté interrumpiendo-

Y dicho eso, se dispuso a caminar a la siguiente calle, donde el Gorila lo estaba esperando. Mientras se alejaba, Adrien se puso una mano sobre su corazón. Algo había pasado con él. Ese beso había cambiado todo. Tenía que admitir que lo que quería con Marinette era diferente, muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Una vez que Adrien se alejó en su auto, Luka se volvió a Marinette.

-¿Estás segura de que encuentras bien, Marinette?- dijo Luka, y la chica asintió- porque si ese idiota te hizo algo…-

-Gracias, Luka, estoy bien, en serio- dijo Marinette, aún sintiéndose afectada por lo que había sucedido entre ella y Adrien. No quería admitirlo, pero al besarlo también había sentido algo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, Luka hizo su debut, y no está en buenos términos con Adrien. Los dejo con este capítulo, pues me estoy mordiendo las uñas con el estreno de Malediktor y Frozer… no sé porqué sospecho que nos infartaremos con el último. Abrazos a todos, nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	5. Capítulo 5

RESUMEN: Universo Alterno: Adrien Agreste creció junto a Chloé Bourgeois, y era igual que ella: pretencioso y arrogante, además de tener una bien merecida reputación de casanova. A su llegada al lycée, se enamora a primera vista de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, quien lo encuentra insoportable y está decidida a no ceder a sus encantos. Spoilers de la segunda temporada.

Aviso Importante: Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, los créditos son para Thomas Astruc y compañía. Escribo estos fics sin fines de lucro; solamente para divertirme y pasar el tiempo.

CAPÍTULO 5

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Al día siguiente_

Después del altercado entre Luka y Adrien de la noche anterior en el club, Marinette había llegado a casa sana y salva, ya que Nino la había llevado en su auto. Mientras el chico moreno conducía, Alya notaba a su amiga un poco extraña, pero ésta le lanzó una mirada de "después hablamos" cuando bajó en su casa. Ahora sabía que Nino era desde hace poco amigo de Adrien, y no quería que sus pensamientos sobre el nefasto beso que habían compartido llegaran a oídos del rubio y le dieran ideas equivocadas.

Tan pronto como amaneció, Marinette guardó con cuidado el atuendo en el que con tanto esfuerzo había trabajado, y pidió a su padre que la llevara en auto a la mansión Agreste. No era la forma más glamorosa de llegar, con su padre y en la camioneta de la panadería, pero no quería que su trabajo se arruinara en el metro, pues había muchos turistas en París en esas fechas y el metro siempre estaba atiborrado de gente. Su padre había aceptado de buena gana.

-Bueno, ya llegamos, _ma chérie_ \- dijo su padre mientras detenía la camioneta en la entrada de la mansión y se volvía hacia ella para sonreírle- mucha suerte-

- _Merci, papa_ \- dijo Marinette mientras se inclinaba a él para besar su mejilla, luego bajaba del vehículo y tomaba con sumo cuidado su vestido- nos vemos en la tarde. Deséame suerte-

-No la necesitas. ¡Mi hija es la mejor del mundo!- dijo Tom Dupain.

- _Merci_ \- repitió Marinette, un tanto nerviosa mientras abrazaba el porta trajes con cuidado- aún así, un poco de suerte nunca sobra-

Su padre asintió sin dejar de sonreír y condujo el auto de regreso a la panadería. Marinette lo miró alejarse y, tras suspirar, se volvió hacia la entrada y accionó el timbre de la mansión. Mientras esperaba la respuesta, la chica se sorprendió de pensar que Adrien viviría en un sitio como ese. Era enorme, pero tenía un aire frío e impersonal, y no le sorprendía que fuera un niño mimado.

No pudo pensar mucho en ello porque la cámara sobre el timbre se accionó.

-¿Sí?- dijo una voz femenina.

-Eh… _bonjour_ \- le dijo la chica a la cámara, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo- soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Vengo a dejar mi diseño para el concurso de _monsieur_ Agreste-

Hubo un breve silencio, pero la reja a su izquierda se abrió.

-Pase. Primera puerta a la izquierda- dijo la voz monótona de la mujer antes de que la cámara se apagara.

Marinette tragó saliva y, tras respirar hondo, entró a la mansión. Ya estaba acostumbrada a participar en esos concursos, pero aún sentía nerviosismo antes de participar.

Tan pronto como cruzó el umbral de la puerta, la chica no pudo evitar admirar la belleza del lugar. Tal y como lo había imaginado, la mansión era hermosa pero fría y, hasta cierto punto, vacía. A su derecha podía ver un enorme comedor, y frente a ella una escalinata, con una enorme pintura de _monsieur_ Agreste y de Adrien. Todo rastro de la sonrisa traviesa y arrogante del chico estaba notablemente ausente en esa pintura. Incluso sus enormes ojos verdes, tan expresivos cuando estaban cerca de ella, se veían completamente apagados. Marinette parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que faltaba alguien en la pintura. ¿Porqué no estaba ahí _madame_ Agreste?

La chica sacudió la cabeza, recordando lo que estaba haciendo ahí, y comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda, donde se le había indicado. Cuando cruzó la puerta, se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba _monsieur_ Agreste en persona. La chica se sonrojó.

- _Mon… monsieur_ Agreste- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Ah, bienvenida, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo el hombre al verla, suavizando un poco su mirada- es la primera que viene a dejar su diseño para el concurso. Supongo que va a mostrarme una nueva maravilla, como de costumbre-

La chica se sonrojó aún más ante el comentario de Gabriel Agreste, y comenzó a montar su vestido en el maniquí que monsieur Agreste le indicó. No pudo evitar notar que había más maniquíes, los cuales estaban vacíos, y sonrió levemente al confirmar que sí, había sido la primera en llegar. Una vez que terminó, sintió la mirada de _monsieur_ Agreste sobre su hombro.

-Mmm…-

Marinette se puso nerviosa y dio un paso hacia un lado, quitándose del camino de _monsieur_ Agreste para que pudiera ver el vestido. Gabriel miró alternadamente el diseño y a la chica, quien se puso aún más nerviosa por esa extraña mirada inexpresiva. ¿Porqué la miraba así?¿No le había gustado?¿Sí le había gustado? ¿La estaba juzgando por haber llegado en la vieja camioneta de su padre?¿O la miraba mal porque Adrien le había contado lo que sucedió entre ellos la noche anterior?

Ante ese último pensamiento, Marinette sintió un feo hueco en el estómago. Pero no tenía de qué preocuparse, pues _monsieur_ Agreste se volvió hacia ella con una (muy leve) sonrisa.

-Muy bien hecho, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo Gabriel Agreste tras cinco agonizantes minutos de silencio- usted nunca decepciona, a pesar de mis altas expectativas-

La chica respiró aliviada y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, _monsieur_ -

-Solo le falta una cosa, _mademoiselle_. Este año someteré los diseños a un jurado imparcial. Un grupo de mis socios y algunos modelos de la compañía-

Marinette lo miró sin entender.

-Para que el jurado vote, no deben de saber la identidad de los diseñadores- continuó Gabriel Agreste, señalando algunas tarjetas en blanco sobre una mesita junto a los maniquíes- por lo que necesitará colocar una tarjeta con un pseudónimo junto a su diseño-

Marinette asintió, y se detuvo a pensar en ello un segundo, pero luego sonrió. Ya sabía que pseudónimo usaría. Tomó una tarjeta en blanco de la mesa junto a su maniquí, y escribió la palabra _Ladybug_. Ella siempre había amado las catarinas, y además creía que esos bellos insectos rojos con motas negras podían traerle buena suerte. Y esperaba que este fuera el caso.

-Perfecto. La ganadora del concurso se anunciará la próxima semana, tras una reunión que tendré con mis socios- dijo Gabriel Agreste, dandole la espalda y caminando nuevamente hacia el fondo de su oficina, para pararse frente a su computadora- de todos modos, mi asistente Nathalie estará en contacto con usted para informarle los resultados-

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella, pero sus ojos ya no estaban en el hombre, sino en la pintura que estaba detrás de él. Una pintura con el estilo de Gustav Klimt, que plasmaba a una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y brillantes ojos verdes. Ojos como los de Adrien. Si bien Gabriel Agreste parecía haber sido un hombre apuesto en su juventud, ahora Marinette estaba segura que la apariencia de Adrien había sido heredada casi por completo de su bella madre.

Gabriel Agreste pareció notar la atención de Marinette hacia el cuadro y sonrió tristemente.

-Ella era mi esposa, Emilie- dijo Gabriel Agreste, suavizando la mirada mientras volvía sus ojos al cuadro también- siempre le gustaron las pinturas de Gustav Klimt-

-Yo… yo… lo siento mucho, _monsieur_ \- dijo ella, ruborizándose- no quería…-

-No, no, no se preocupe- dijo Gabriel, restándole importancia- ha sido difícil para mí y para mi hijo, estar sin ella en nuestras vidas, pero la vida tiene que seguir- se aclaró la garganta- como le dije, Nathalie estará en contacto con usted con los resultados del concurso, _mademoiselle_ -

Marinette asintió.

-Gracias, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo la chica antes de salir de la oficina y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez que estuvo de nuevo en el vestíbulo, Marinette apoyó la espalda en una de las columnas junto a la escalera y respiró hondo, aliviada de que ese momento incómodo ya hubiera pasado. Estaba satisfecha, pues a pesar de todos los contratiempos había logrado terminar el vestido a tiempo y entregarlo, y ahora solo faltaba esperar el resultado. Y sabía que a _monsieur_ Agreste le había gustado su diseño.

Contenta, despegó la espalda de la pared y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para ir a casa cuando…

-¡Plagg!¿Dónde estás?¡Regresa!- una voz masculina resonó en el vacío vestíbulo.

Antes de que Marinette se pudiera volver hacia donde escuchó la voz, un gato negro con enormes ojos verdes apareció entre sus piernas, frotando su cabeza insistentemente contra su zapatilla. Marinette sonrió al verlo y se puso en cuclillas para acariciar su cabeza. El gato negro respondió cerrando los ojos y ronroneando de contento.

-Hola, _chaton_ , ¿qué haces en un lugar como este?- dijo la chica en voz baja.

- _Miauuuu_ -

Marinette sonrió mientras lo acariciaba. Un par de pies aparecieron frente ella, haciéndola levantar la vista. Al ver de quien se trataba, la chica se fue de espaldas de la impresión y, estando acariciando al gato en cuclillas, cayó al suelo sentada.

Adrien. Adrien Agreste. El mismo chico que la había engañado para besarla la noche anterior estaba de pie frente a ella: ojeroso, cabellos alborotados, torso descubierto y descalzo, usando solamente el pantalón de su pijama, y mirándola con una expresión confundida, sus enormes ojos verdes abiertos desmesuradamente.

-¿Marinette?- dijo el chico en voz baja, con una expresión sorprendida.

-Adrien…- dijo la chica, ruborizándose levemente.

Adrien sonrió levemente, aunque su sonrisa era diferente a la del día anterior. Era un poco más sincera, incluso un poco enternecida, al ver que Plagg seguía buscando la mano de la chica para obtener más caricias. Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y, cuando Marinette la tomó, Adrien la levantó.

Marinette aún tenía a Plagg en sus brazos, y cuando Adrien soltó su mano, siguió acariciándolo su cabeza. El gato estaba bastante cómodo en los brazos de la chica para importarle la situación incómoda que había propiciado entre los dos.

Una vez de pie, Marinette cayó en cuenta de que sus ojos estaban justo frente al torso descubierto del chico, y se ruborizó aún más. Tragó saliva e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener sus ojos firmemente en los de él.

-Lo siento mucho… yo… este gatito…-

-Plagg es mi gato- dijo Adrien, forzándose a sonreír, aunque se sentía un poco apenado de aparecer frente a ella en paños menores- no es un gatito, es un gran gato perezoso y tragón- con cuidado, el chico tomó a Plagg de brazos de Marinette y lo puso en los suyos. Plagg se acomodó en su nuevo sitio y siguió ronroneando- ¿viniste a dejar tu diseño con _père_?-

La chica asintió distraídamente, y buscó a tientas el pomo de la puerta a su espalda, pensando en huir de ahí lo más rápidamente posible.

-Estoy seguro de que a _père_ le encantará tu trabajo- añadió Adrien en voz baja para romper el incómodo silencio entre ambos, y al mismo tiempo intentaba iniciar una conversación con ella.

Marinette no sabía que responder. Por fin, su mano encontró el pomo de la puerta y lo giró.

-Eh… gracias, tengo que irme, hasta pronto, adiós- dijo ella rápidamente antes de salir corriendo de la mansión Agreste.

-Marinette, espera…-

Pero era demasiado tarde, Marinette ya había salido de la mansión, cruzó la reja de metal y corrió por la acera, dirigiéndose a la estación del metro cercana. Adrien la miró alejarse, confundido, pero sonrió levemente y cerró la puerta, para dirigirse a Plagg.

-Vamos a la cocina, gato perezoso- dijo el chico en voz baja- por tu culpa Marinette me vio casi desnudo… ¿pero viste ese lindo color rojo que tenía en sus mejillas?- suspiró- Plagg, ¿qué voy a hacer?-

Plagg dejó escapar un maullido aburrido. Al parecer, no le importaban los problemas amorosos de su dueño. Aunque, pensándolo bien, a Plagg no le importaba nada que no fuera queso y dormir la siesta.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Lycée_

 _Dos días después_

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco cuando llegó al lycée. Como se había comenzado a hacer costumbre, Adrien la estaba esperando en la entrada, con su pose de modelo y su amplia sonrisa, como si el beso el viernes o el momento incómodo del sábado no hubieran ocurrido jamás.

- _Salut, princesse_ \- dijo el chico tan pronto como se acercó Marinette.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Adrien?- dijo ella en un tono cansado.

-Solamente hablar contigo- dijo el chico- quisiera…-

-No, ¿porqué hablaría contigo?- dijo Marinette, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¡rompiste tu promesa!-

-Yo no prometí nada, _princesse_ \- dijo Adrien sin dejar de sonreír- tú me preguntaste por lo que quería, y yo te respondí. Tú asumiste que si me besabas te dejaría de seguir-

Marinette enrojeció de enojo. ¡Ya se las pagaría ese Adrien!

-Oh, vamos, Marinette, ¿porqué no quieres salir conmigo?- dijo el chico, volviendo a sonreír- soy un buen partido, te lo aseguro-

-Porque no estoy interesada, y no eres mi tipo…-

-El beso de la semana pasada sugirió otra cosa- dijo el chico en voz baja.

Marinette enrojeció, primero de vergüenza y después de furia. ¡Adrien se la iba a pagar! No iba a aceptar que la tratara así. Y pronto vio una manera de obtener su venganza, cuando la limosina de Chloé Bourgeois se estacionó frente al edificio y la chica salió del vehículo.

-Hey, Chloé- dijo Marinette en voz alta- ¡mira a quien me encontré!-

Chloé los miró, y se lanzó hacia Adrien. Antes de que la chica rubia lo alcanzara y se lanzara a su cuello, Adrien frunció el entrecejo, suspirando resignado, y miró de reojo a Marinette.

- _Bien joué_ \- dijo entre dientes, pero volviendo a sonreír travieso, como si planeara vengarse de lo que Marinette acababa de hacer- me vas a pagar este revés, _princesse_ …-

Marinette se rió de él y se apresuró a alcanzar a Alix y Nathaniel, quienes iban hacia el salón de arte del lycée. Adrien se encogió de hombros e intentó alejarse de Chloé, pero no lo logró.

- _¡Adrichou!_ \- dijo la chica, plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. El fuerte olor a su perfume le revolvió el estómago, pero se esforzó por no hacerlo tan evidente.

-Hola, Chlo- dijo Adrien sin muchas ganas- ¿tuviste un buen fin de semana?-

-Oh, no, ¡fue horrible!- dijo la chica rubia- ¿puedes creer que tu padre no quiso aceptar mi diseño que llevé a tu casa ayer?-

Adrien parpadeó, recordando que Marinette había estado en su casa el sábado.

-Pero Chlo, la fecha era hasta el sábado- dijo el chico.

-Bah, no importa- dijo Chloé- estoy segura que tu padre cambiará de opinión si _papa_ habla con él- Adrien tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero no dijo nada- ahora dime, ¿qué tanto haces con esa panadera de Marinette?-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. Comenzaba a molestarle que Chloé tratara así a la chica.

-¿Qué tienes contra ella? Es una chica muy guapa, y además es muy linda-

-Ja- dijo Chloé con una expresión llena de desprecio- hablas de una chica que finge ser amiga de todos, pero que no ha parado de intentar robarme todo lo que hago. Me robó la elección de delegado de clase cuando estábamos en el colegio, plagió el sombrero que había hecho para la competencia de tu padre, y me robó a Nathaniel, de quien estaba enamorada- añadió con una mentira- incluso intentó robarme a mi mejor amiga-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo, y miró de reojo a Marinette, quien estaba caminando hacia el interior del lycée con Alix y el pelirrojo.

-Entonces, ¿Marinette salía con Nathaniel?- dijo el chico.

-Ah, claro que sí- dijo Chloé- y por lo que escuchaba, ambos se escondían después de clases en los vestidores y no paraban de besarse-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. ¿Besarse? No, no podía ser. En su mente resonaba el reproche de Marinette, diciéndole entre lágrimas que le había robado su primer beso, y la poca experiencia que la chica tenía, que había sido evidente cuando la había besado el viernes. ¿Acaso Chloé le estaba mintiendo? No podía creer que la chica que describía su mejor amiga era la misma persona.

-Yo… disculpa, Chlo, tengo algo que hacer- dijo Adrien, entrando al lycée.

Chloé sonrió, satisfecha del efecto que habían tenido sus palabras, al verlo alejarse, y le pasó su bolso a Sabrina para que ella lo cargara.

x-x-x

 _Clase de Física_

 _Más tarde_

Cuando Adrien entró a la clase en la que compartía escritorio con Marinette, se encontró con una sorpresa. La chica se encontraba cabizbaja, concentrada en su libreta de diseños, dibujando sin parar, y para su sorpresa, Alix estaba sentada en el sitio que normalmente ocupaba Adrien a su lado. El chico rubio levantó la vista, y notó que el asiento junto a Nathaniel estaba vacío.

"Tanto mejor", pensó Adrien, sonriendo para sus adentros "de todos modos necesitaba hablar con Nathaniel, y esto me facilita las cosas"

Adrien sonrió y tomó asiento junto al pelirrojo, haciendo que Alix frunciera el entrecejo al verlo.

- _Salut_ , Nathaniel- dijo Adrien amablemente cuando tomó asiento- aparentemente seremos compañeros de asiento por el día de hoy-

Nathaniel asintió seriamente, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Alix tenía un asunto que tratar con Marinette?- insistió Adrien.

-Eso, o quizá Marinette se lo pidió porque no quería sentarse contigo- dijo Nathaniel en voz baja. Adrien amplió su sonrisa: así que el pelirrojo podía hablar descaradamente si se lo proponía. Comenzaba a caerle bien.

-Noté que no fuiste al concierto de Kitty Section el viernes con los otros- dijo Adrien, como que no quiere la cosa- creí que eras uno de los amigos cercanos de Ivan y de los otros del grupo-

-Sí, pero la música y los lugares públicos no son para mí- dijo Nathaniel, levantando la mirada por primera vez.

-¿Y no hay otra razón para que no fueras?- dijo Adrien, cambiando su expresión a una más seria- ¿estás molesto con Marinette por alguna razón?-

"Como el hecho de que fue tu novia", hubiera querido agregar.

Nathaniel parpadeó, confundido, pero rió en voz baja.

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo el pelirrojo, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente, mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre el escritorio- Marinette es la chica más extraordinaria del mundo-

Adrien sonrió.

-Oh, por ese comentario y las miradas furiosas en mi dirección- dijo el chico rubio- puedo concluir que Marinette aún te gusta, ¿verdad?-

Esta vez, todo el rostro del pelirrojo se volvió del mismo color de sus cabellos, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Yo… eh… ella es… una gran amiga y…- se aclaró la garganta- quizá en el pasado era así. Pero me di cuenta de que ella solo me quiere como un amigo. Ahora yo también solo la veo como una amiga, pero eso no me impide sentirme un poco protector de ella-

Adrien rió en voz baja.

-Tranquilo, no diré nada- dijo el chico con una sonrisa llena de simpatía, no su habitual sonrisa traviesa- espero que no te moleste, pero… yo estoy enamorado de ella- se ruborizó levemente.

-Sí, pero tú no la amas de verdad- le dijo Nathaniel en un tono severo- solo quieres que sea una más de tu larga lista de chicas-

El chico rubio parpadeó, y consideró lo que dijo Nathaniel. Eso había sido cuando la había visto por primera vez, pero después de sus negativas, de conocerla y conocer a sus amigos, y después de ese beso…

-No, no, estás equivocado- dijo Adrien en voz baja- quizá… quizá así era al principio, pero cada cosa nueva que conozco de ella, me gusta cada vez más y…- se aclaró la garganta- mírame, jamás había dicho algo tan cursi en mi vida-

Nathaniel lo evaluó con la mirada unos segundos, y sonrió.

-Está bien, supongo que puedo darte el beneficio de la duda- dijo el pelirrojo- pero… si me permites, te daré un consejo…-

-Por favor-

-Lo que estás haciendo, la manera que tienes de coquetear con ella, no está funcionando para nada- le dijo Nathaniel- a ella le gustan los chicos que son buenos, y sinceros. Tienes que demostrarle que te gusta por ser ella, no porque sea una chica guapa-

Adrien alzó las cejas. Todo aquello sonaba imposiblemente cursi y, al mismo tiempo, por extraño que le pareciera, el chico comenzaba a identificarse con el sentimiento.

-Y actualmente ella solamente te ve como la versión masculina de Chloé- continuó Nathaniel- y digamos que Chloé no es su persona favorita del mundo. Solo digo que tu estrategia no está funcionando bien-

Adrien alzó las cejas. Primero Marc, luego Nino, y ahora Nathaniel le decían lo mismo. Y ahora caía en cuenta de que Chloé le había mentido sobre Marinette. ¿Le había mentido también sobre como conquistarla?

-Gracias, Nathaniel- dijo Adrien en voz baja. El pelirrojo iba a decir algo, pero el profesor entró al aula para iniciar la clase.

x-x-x

 _Restaurante de Sushi_

 _Esa noche_

Adrien había citado a Chloé en su restaurante favorito de París para hablar con ella y aclarar la situación. No entendía porque la chica le había mentido de esa manera, haciendo que todos sus esfuerzos por conquistar a Marinette fueran en vano. Sí, la había besado, pero ahora la chica lo odiaba, y parecía que estaba peor que cuando había iniciado.

El chico pidió a su chofer que pasara por Chloé, y ambos llegaron juntos al bar de sushi. Una vez que pidieron la carta y las bebidas, Adrien se volvió a su amiga de la infancia. Comenzaron a charlar sobre el lycée, y pasaron por el tema de la profesora de literatura.

-¿ _Mademoiselle_ Bustier?- dijo Adrien- creo que es la mejor profesora que tenemos. Mucho mejor que todos los tutores que he tenido. ¿No te agrada?-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Chloé- se la pasa hablando de amor y cariño y quererse todos, y además no es ningún secreto que Marinette es su alumna favorita. Siempre me quiere comparar con ella. No, ¡la detesto!-

-¿A Marinette o a _mademoiselle_ Bustier?-

-A ambas- dijo Chloé- en serio, no sé que le ves a la panadera-

-Pues resulta que me gusta, Chlo- dijo Adrien- es una chica hermosa y de buen corazón, y…-

-Sí, sé que te gusta, pero solo porque la quieres meter a tu cama, y luego pasar a la siguiente- lo interrumpió la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros. Adrien frunció el entrecejo. Bueno, eso era lo que todo el mundo creía de él. De hecho, no le había dicho a nadie que él nunca había dormido con una chica, pero ese no era el punto.

Él no quería a Marinette de la manera que Chloé estaba describiendo. Sintió un feo hueco en su pecho ante la idea de verla con el corazón roto, llorando porque él le hizo daño. Sacudió la cabeza. ¡Eso no pasaría jamás!

-Te equivocas, Chloé- dijo Adrien finalmente, pensando que no tenía caso hacer que Chloé cambiara de parecer- por cierto… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Por supuesto, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, mi _Adrichou_ -

Adrien hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no girar los ojos, no solo por el apodo recurrente, sino por el posesivo que le puso ahora.

-Bien, he charlado con algunos de los amigos de Marinette- dijo el chico- y me dijeron que ella detesta todo lo que me dijiste que debía hacer para conquistarla. Que todo lo que he hecho la ha alejado más de mí en vez de ayudarme-

-¡Bah! Sabía que la panadera era rara- dijo Chloé- es ridícula, completamente ridícula-

-Si lo sabías, ¿porqué me indicaste que hiciera eso, sabiendo que me iba a odiar cada vez más?- dijo Adrien, algo herido de que su amiga le hubiera mentido.

Chloé parpadeó, con una expresión que Adrien conocía muy bien: era la expresión de cuando la pillaban haciendo alguna travesura y la reprendían. Era su expresión de culpabilidad.

-Eh… por nada-

-¿Chloé?-

-Bueno, está bien- dijo la rubia, cruzando los brazos irritada- ¡porque me niego a que salgas con esa pobretona que siempre me ha robado todo! ¡Y porque me gustas, pedazo de idiota!-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Le gasp. Chloé le acaba de confesar su amor a Adrien. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Espero que todos se hayan recuperado ya del shock que sufrimos el viernes con el capítulo de Frozer. Lo vi con el corazón en la mano, y creo que todavía sigo en shock. No pongo spoilers, en caso de que no lo hayan visto aún.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	6. Capítulo 6

RESUMEN: Universo Alterno: Adrien Agreste creció junto a Chloé Bourgeois, y era igual que ella: pretencioso y arrogante, además de tener una bien merecida reputación de casanova. A su llegada al lycée, se enamora a primera vista de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, quien lo encuentra insoportable y está decidida a no ceder a sus encantos. Spoilers de la segunda temporada.

Aviso Importante: Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, los créditos son para Thomas Astruc y compañía. Escribo estos fics sin fines de lucro; solamente para divertirme y pasar el tiempo.

CAPÍTULO 6

 _Le Rex Club_

 _Ese viernes en la noche_

Adrien se encontró a sí mismo con sus compañeros (hombres) en el mismo bar en el que había besado a Marinette hacía una semana. Después de los sucesos de la semana, se sentía por primera vez en su vida agotado emocionalmente, y sentía que necesitaba un poco de alcohol en su sistema. Y aprovechó el hecho de que Nino y Kim ya eran mayores de edad, podían comprarlo para él.

-Tienes una cara de terror, _mon pote_ \- dijo Nino al ver la expresión de Adrien mientras le pasaban un tarro de cerveza- ¿mala semana?-

-No te imaginas todo lo que sucedió…- dijo Adrien.

-¿Tuvo que ver con Marinette?- dijo el chico moreno en un tono neutral, recordando que Alya le había pedido que averiguara qué había pasado entre él y Marinette la semana pasada, ya que la chica se negaba a decirle a Alya.

-En parte- dijo Adrien, dispuesto a contarle lo que lo tenía así. No solo Nino le prestaba atención, sino Kim, Max, su robot Markov, e Ivan.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Restaurante de sushi_

 _Lunes por la noche_

 _-¡Porque me niego a que salgas con esa pobretona que siempre me ha robado todo! ¡Y porque me gustas, pedazo de idiota!- había dicho Chloé cuando Adrien la confrontó por haberle mentido sobre los gustos de Marinette y la manera de conquistarla._

 _Adrien se había quedado helado. Ambos eran amigos desde que tenían cinco años. Habían sido amigos por más de doce años. Chloé era para él solamente una amiga constante, una hermana pequeña, su consejera. Y definitivamente no alguien de quien se pudiera enamorar. Nunca podría cambiar eso._

 _"Tengo que explicárselo", pensó Adrien "es mi mejor amiga y, a pesar de que me mintió, se lo debo. No debo de dejarla seguir teniendo falsas esperanzas"_

 _-Eh… escucha, Chlo- dijo Adrien, dudoso, sin saber como explicarle la verdad a su amiga sin lastimarla- tú eres mi mejor amiga, y te adoro, pero jamás pensé que pensaras así de mí. Quiero… creo que te debo la verdad. Yo solo puedo verte como mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, que ha estado conmigo desde que éramos pequeños. Las cosas jamás van a cambiar entre nosotros, porque no puedo verte diferente. Nunca imaginé…-_

 _-¿Nunca imaginaste?- lo interrumpió Chloé, sus rostro rojo de furia- ¡nunca imaginaste! ¿Porqué crees que rechacé a todos los chicos que se me acercaron?¿Y crees que todos los regalos que te hice eran solo por la bondad de mi corazón?-_

 _Adrien la miró, boquiabierto por unos instantes, y luego cerró la boca._

 _-Yo… creí que esperabas al chico ideal para ti- dijo Adrien sinceramente- lo siento, Chloé, no puedo-_

 _-¿Porqué no?- dijo la chica, acercando su silla hacia él y acercándose peligrosamente- ¿porqué no lo intentas? Un beso no hará daño…-_

 _Y dicho esto, la chica tomó a Adrien de la barbilla y se acercó a él, con toda la intención de besarlo. El chico la esquivó y se soltó de él._

 _-¡No!- dijo él firmemente, poniéndose de pie y dando un paso atrás- no, Chloé, hacerlo sería mentirte, y tú eres una persona a quien no quiero mentir-_

 _-¡Bien que pudiste besar a la panadera, y no me puedes besar a mí!- le reclamó Chloé._

 _Adrien se mordió el labio. ¿Había escuchado sobre el beso? Si él creía que nadie se había enterado de eso._

 _-Chloé, por favor entiende…-_

 _-¿Sabes qué, Adrien? ¡Ya tuve suficiente!- dijo Chloé, sus ojos casi desorbitados de furia- no sé en que me fijé cuando dije que me gustabas. Eres un bueno para nada, un niño mimado que no sabe valerse por sí mismo, y que solo juega con los sentimientos de las chicas porque tiene miedo de hablar seriamente con una mujer de lo que realmente siente y comprometerse- siseó, y lo apuntó con su dedo índice- esto no ha terminado, Agreste. Te prometo que te arrepentirás de esto…-_

 _Antes de que Adrien pudiera decir algo, la chica salió del restaurante dando pisotones, dejando al chico algo asustado de la manera en la que se habían desarrollado los eventos._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Ahora sí que la armaste, Agreste- dijo Max, ajustándose las gafas y sacando su teléfono celular- Chloé no va a dejar pasar eso. ¡Eres hombre muerto!-

-Max tiene razón, tienes un 98.7% de probabilidades de que sufrir algún tipo de venganza de parte de Chloé Bourgeois- dijo Markov, flotando junto a su dueño.

Adrien palideció ante la declaración de Markov, y tras tomar el asa de su tarro de cerveza, le dio un trago.

-Gracias, son de gran ayuda, _les amis_ \- dijo Adrien sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos.

Todos los chicos estaban algo molestos con el rubio por lo sucedido entre él y Marinette hacía una semana. No sabían exactamente qué había pasado, pero Alya había dicho a Nino que Adrien había hecho llorar a Marinette, así que todos estaban furiosos. Pero en ese momento, los chicos no pudieron evitar sentir algo de compasión por el nuevo.

-Tranquilo, _mon pote_ \- dijo Nino, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro- es cierto que Chloé puede ser maligna, pero nosotros podemos ayudarte en caso de que veamos alguna señal de que las cosas se van a poner feas-

Adrien sonrió levemente.

-El problema es que perdí a mi única amiga- dijo el chico rubio.

-¿Uh?¿Y nosotros estamos pintados?- dijo Kim.

-Ya te lo dije antes, Adrien- dijo Nino- necesitas nuevos amigos, y por eso estamos aquí para ti-

Adrien los miró con una sonrisa agradecida. Nunca había experimentado algo así con los modelos que conocía, y no podía creer que esos chicos lo ayudaran tan desinteresadamente. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-Y dinos…- dijo Ivan, acercándose a la conversación- ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con Marinette?-

El chico rubio se ruborizó levemente, como nunca antes lo había hecho. No sabía porqué la chica pelinegra tenía ese efecto en él, que lograba ruborizarlo con solo pensar en ella.

-Yo… sinceramente no estoy seguro- dijo él- debo confesar que… al principio pensaba en algo pasajero, pero ahora… cada cosa nueva que conozco de ella, me dan ganas de conocerla aún más. Me doy cuenta que no es solo una cara bonita, es una chica de lo más hermosa, amable y… talentosa… ¡dejen de reírse!- añadió, al ver que sus amigos reprimían algunas risas.

-Ya, ya, disculpa- dijo Nino, aguantándose la risa- es que… deberías verte, _mon pote_. El famoso casanova de París acaba de caer en su propio juego-

-Como quiera, no tienes ninguna oportunidad con Marinette- dijo Max, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Menos del 5% de posibilidad que se fije en ti- añadió Markov.

-¿Qué?- dijo Adrien, palideciendo ante esa sentencia- ¿porqué?-

-Porque ella detesta a los chicos coquetos y… acosadores como tú- dijo Kim, cruzándose de brazos mientras que encogía los hombros.

-Kim tiene razón- estuvo de acuerdo Ivan.

-Y también a los chicos arrogantes- dijo Nino- ya te lo habíamos dicho antes. Marc y Nathaniel tienen razón. Marinette es un tipo de chica especial. De hecho, yo me había enamorado de ella antes de conocer bien a Alya. A ella le gustan los chicos inteligentes, simpáticos con todo el mundo y protectores con ella-

-Y tú te la has pasado diciendo "Mírenme, soy el hijo de Gabriel Agreste, y un modelo guapo y super conocido". Eso no funciona con ella- dijo Kim.

Adrien rodó los ojos y dio otro sorbo a su cerveza. No podía creer el daño que habían hecho las mentiras de Chloé. Casi había arruinado su oportunidad con Marinette. Casi. Él se iba a encargar de arreglar la situación.

-Bueno, si quieres conquistarla, tendrás que hacer un cambio de 180 grados- le dijo Max.

-Y apresurarte también- agregó Kim- Luka Couffaine está enamorado de ella también, y Marinette no le es indiferente-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo y asintió seriamente. Tenía que darse prisa y mostrarle a Marinette que podía ser mucho mejor que Luka, tanto que olvidara sus errores.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Al día siguiente_

El sábado en la mañana Adrien fue despertado por Nathalie. El chico había bebido un poco de más, y aunque el Gorila había pasado por él y lo había llevado sano y salvo a casa, seguramente su padre sabía lo que había pasado y tendría algo que decir al respecto. Además, tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza.

- _Votre père_ está reunido en el comedor con sus socios y algunos modelos de la compañía, y quiere que vote en el concurso de diseños, Adrien- le dijo Nathalie- lo espera en quince minutos-

Adrien gruñó en voz alta, pero asintió a lo que le dijo Nathalie y se levantó dando un gran bostezo.

Con la intención de no hacer enojar aún más a su padre, el chico tomó una ducha, se visitó rápidamente y bajó al recibidor de la mansión. Tan pronto como llegó, Nathalie lo guió al comedor, donde encontró a Gabriel Agreste con otros de los directivos de su empresa. Adrien saludó a todos los presentes con una expresión culpable por llegar tarde, y tomó asiento en la única silla vacía.

-Bien- dijo Gabriel Agreste seriamente al ver que su hijo había tomado asiento- ahora que ya estamos todos, vamos a elegir el diseño ganador de la competencia. Para que todos sean imparciales, le pedí a cada uno de los concursantes que elijan un pseudónimo-

Adrien se mordió el labio al escuchar eso. No podría votar por el diseño de Marinette, porque no sabría cual sería. Se encogió de hombros. Eso era justamente lo que su padre quería evitar con los pseudónimos, que hubiera favoritismo.

-Ustedes mismos deberán elegir un pseudónimo para que los concursantes no sepan quien votó por ellos- continuó diciendo Gabriel Agreste- y sobre todo si quieren enviar sugerencias o felicitaciones al diseñador por el que votarán-

El chico escuchó atentamente lo que su padre había dicho y asintió. Un pseudónimo. ¿Qué podría usar? De pronto, sintió algo en una de sus piernas, y vio que Plagg lo había seguido hasta el comedor. Adrien se inclinó y puso al gato negro en su regazo, comenzando a acariciarlo y recordando lo linda se veía Marinette con el gato negro en sus brazos. ¡Cómo había querido ser Plagg en esos momentos! Y fue entonces cuando tuvo una idea.

-¡Eso es!- dijo Adrien para sí mismo con una sonrisa satisfecha- un gato negro. Mi pseudónimo será Chat Noir. Y eso me da una idea…-

-Bien, comencemos- dijo Gabriel Agreste- el primer diseño llegó con un día de retraso, por una chica llamada Queen Bee. Creo que la descalificaremos por haber ingresado su diseño fuera del plazo-

"Chloé", pensó Adrien, y estuvo de acuerdo con que dejaran su diseño fuera. Habría tenido más pena por su amiga si no le habría mentido, pero su padre tenía razón. Reglas eran reglas.

-Este segundo diseño fue hecho por una chica llamada Ladybug- continuó diciendo Gabriel Agreste.

Sin escuchar a su padre, Adrien supo inmediatamente que ese era el diseño de Marinette. Era completamente su estilo. Y luego, el pseudónimo que había elegido para ella misma era Ladybug. Recordó, con una sonrisa, que Marinette usaba varias prendas de color rojo con motas negras.

"Ladybug es Marinette", pensó Adrien, escribiendo el nombre de Ladybug en su formato para votar, y sonriendo al ver que todos los presentes estaban muy impresionados con el diseño de Marinette.

Cuando Gabriel Agreste terminó de mostrar todos los diseños, los presentes votaron y Nathalie recogió los votos y ayudó a _monsieur_ Agreste a contarlos.

-Bien- dijo el hombre- Ladybug fue la ganadora por unanimidad-

Adrien sonrió ampliamente. ¡Marinette era increíble! No solo había impresionado a su padre, sino también a todos los socios y modelos.

-Todos estamos de acuerdo que _mademoiselle_ Ladybug ha ganado con todos los votos- dijo Gabriel Agreste- el premio iba a ser un internado conmigo en las vacaciones de invierto, pero decidí agregar que nos acompañe al próximo Fashion Show en Milán, que está a unos días de distancia. Como es una chica que está en el lycée, hablaré a su escuela para que le permitan faltar las dos semanas que dura el evento, para que conozca a todos los modelos de la compañía Agreste y diseñadores famosos. Será una excelente oportunidad-

Adrien sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron al escuchar eso. ¡Eso significaba que viajaría a Milan con Marinette! Lejos de Luka y de su tenebrosa amiga, Alya, quien durante la semana había amenazado un par de veces con despellejarlo vivo si la volvía a hacer llorar. ¡Esa era su oportunidad de conquistarla!

-No hace falta que les diga que vayan preparando sus maletas- añadió Gabriel Agreste, mirando de reojo a su hijo- y cancelando cualquier otro compromiso que tengan, pues este es el evento más importante de la compañía en este año.

Si bien Adrien siempre renegaba cuando tenía que viajar con su padre, esta vez no se quejaría.

x-x-x

 _Salida del Lycée_

 _Dos días después_

Marinette salió de clases ese lunes con una enorme sonrisa, ya que había logrado evadir a Adrien durante todo el día. Durante la mañana había llegado muy temprano para que el chico no pudiera abordarla en la entrada. No había tenido clase de física, y durante la clase de arte y el descanso se había rodeado de Alya y las otras chicas, haciendo imposible que Adrien se acercara a ella.

Alya salió del edificio junto con ella, y ambas chicas iban a caminar juntas a casa. A pesar de la conversación que la chica castaña había tenido con Nino, sobre el hecho de que el chico pensaba que Adrien comenzaba a tomar en serio lo de conquistar a Marinette, Alya no quería que el rubio molestara de nuevo a su mejor amiga.

-Vaya, Marinette, hoy fue un buen día- dijo Alya.

-Sí, supongo que así fue- dijo Marinette, sonriendo levemente- además, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo Marc? Parece que él y Nathaniel por fin van a publicar su cómic. ¡Estoy tan contenta por ellos dos!-

-Yo no pensé que fueran a lograrlo, con lo tímidos que son- dijo Alya, pensativa- lo bueno es que Alix es amiga de ambos, y estuvo ahí todo el tiempo para empujarlos a ambos-

-Y quizá amenazar un poco a los publicistas- dijo Marinette, riendo en voz baja- no me sorprendería que le tuvieran tanto miedo que aceptaran publicar con tal de que Alix no les pateara el trasero-

Las dos chicas se echaron a reír, pero sus sonrisas se borraron al ver la limosina que se detuvo frente al edificio principal del Lycée. Ambas la reconocieron como la de Adrien. Pero en vez de ver al chico rubio subir al vehículo, más bien vieron a Nathalie, la asistente de monsieur Agreste, bajar de él y caminar hacia donde se encontraban las dos chicas.

-Bonjour, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo la mujer en tono monótono- soy Nathalie, la asistente de _monsieur_ Agreste, quien me pidió que viniera a buscarla para informarle que su diseño ganó el concurso de la semana pasada-

Marinette sonrió ampliamente, y tenía verdaderas ganas de brincar y de gritar de contento al escuchar esas noticias, pero se sentía un poco intimidada por Nathalie. A Alya no le importó, y brincó de contento y la abrazó.

-¡Wow!¡Felicidades, Marinette!-

- _Merci, mademoiselle_ Nathalie- dijo Marinette sonriendo. La asistente asintió levemente.

- _Monsieur_ Agreste también quiso que le avisara con buen tiempo que, además de invitarla a hacer un internado con él durante sus vacaciones de invierno, quiere invitarla a viajar con él al Fashion Show de la compañía en Milán- añadió Nathalie, extendiéndole un grueso sobre.

-Oh…- dijo Marinette, tomando el sobre, un poco confundida. ¿Ir a Milán? ¡Por supuesto que querría ir a Milán! Pero no estaba segura que sus padres la dejarían, ya que sabía bien que el evento duraba dos semanas, y perdería clases.

-No tiene porqué preocuparse- dijo Nathalie- _monsieur_ Agreste envió una carta al lycée explicándoles la oportunidad que esto es para usted. Tendrá un tutor particular que le dará algunas clases personalizadas durante el viaje con el objetivo de que no se retrase en sus estudios, y se propondrá que ese viaje sea su calificación de la materia de arte-

Marinette entreabrió la boca.

-Por… por supuesto- dijo Marinette.

Nathalie le extendió su tarjeta.

-Iré personalmente a hablar con sus padres, _mademoiselle_ \- dijo Nathalie- en caso de que tengan condiciones o peticiones especiales-

-De acuerdo, _mademoiselle_ Nathalie- dijo Marinete, sonriendo levemente- muchas gracias por todo-

Nathalie asintió, y parecía que se iba a retirar, cuando pareció recordar algo.

-Una cosa más- dijo la asistente- como usted sabe, la votación fue completamente secreta, y se utilizaron pseudónimos tanto para las concursantes como para los directivos y modelos que votaron por los diseños. Uno de los modelos dejó esto en la oficina de _monsieur_ Agreste para usted-

Marinette asintió, sorprendida, y tomó la carta que Nathalie le había entregado.

-Gracias- dijo ella.

La asistente asintió levemente, aún con su expresión neutral, y se dispuso a regresar al auto cuando volvió sus ojos hacia la entrada del lycée, por donde Adrien iba saliendo.

-¿Nathalie?- dijo el chico rubio, sorprendido de ver ahí a la asistente de su padre, aún sin notar la presencia de Marinette y Alya- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Un asunto importante del que _monsieur_ Agreste no pudo encargarse antes de salir de viaje- dijo la asistente con una expresión monótona- tuvo que viajar a Londres esta mañana-

El chico rubio miró a Nathalie con una expresión desolada, y tanto Marinette como Alya se extrañaron de ver al chico tan coqueto y seguro de sí mismo de esa manera.

-Oh… _père_ no me dijo nada sobre su viaje- dijo Adrien tristemente, sin poder ocultar la decepción que sentía en su tono de voz- ni siquiera se despidió-

- _Votre père_ ha estado muy ocupado, Adrien- dijo Nathalie fríamente, dándole la espalda y disponiéndose a caminar hacia la limosina- ¿nos vamos?-

Adrien asintió tristemente y siguió a Nathalie cabizbajo, ignorando por completo la presencia de las dos chicas. Una vez que el auto desapareció en la distancia, Alya se volvió a Marinette, quien tenía su vista aún fija donde la limosina había estado previamente.

-¿Estás bien, Marinette?-

-Por supuesto- dijo la chica, saliendo de sus pensamientos- jamás pensé decir eso, pero siento algo de pena por Adrien. No tiene mamá, y su padre es frío y distante con él. Y… me siento un poco culpable por lo que le dije fuera del club la semana pasada-

-No te sientas culpable, se lo merecía por idiota- dijo Alya, y su atención pasó a los papeles que Nathalie había entregado a Marinette- ¿no tienes curiosidad sobre eso?-

Marinette asintió, y tomó la carta que el modelo había enviado. No sabía quien podía ser, pero tenía curiosidad. La chica abrió con cuidado el sobre y sacó un folio de papel cuidadosamente doblado. Era una pequeña carta, escrita con una elegante caligrafía.

 _Ladybug:_

 _Espero que puedas disculpar a este humilde admirador por ser tan osado para escribirte. No conozco tu nombre ni tu rostro, pero tras leer el ensayo que enviaste explicando porqué querías participar en el concurso de la compañía Agreste, y al ver tu inspirador diseño, no pude evitarlo. Tienes un corazón hermoso y mucho talento. Espero poder conocerte en Milan._

 _Hasta entonces, beso tu mano con todo mi cariño y respeto, ma lady._

 _Chat Noir._

-Oooooh- dijo Alya en voz alta cuando terminó de leer y notó el rubor en el rostro de su mejor amiga- parece que alguien tiene un nuevo admirador secreto…-

-Oh, basta, Alya- dijo Marinette, releyendo las palabras que le había escrito el misterioso Chat Noir- es solo un chico que ni siquiera me conoce, y…-

-¡No puedo creer que digas eso, Marinette!- dijo Alya, señalando la carta- ¡mira nada más como escribe! ¡Ya quisieras que otro chico de nuestra edad fuera tan romántico!- sonrió emocionada- ¿quién podrá ser? ¡Tengo que saberlo!-

Marinette rió en voz baja. Tan pronto como se presentaba un misterio, Alya inmediatamente quería resolverlo. Miró nuevamente la carta, y sonrió levemente, un leve rubor aún en sus mejillas, y la volvió a doblar con cuidado.

Desde el auto, Adrien había pedido al Gorila que esperara un minuto, y no había quitado su atención de la chica. Sonrió levemente, sintiendo algo de calor en sus mejillas, e indicó al chofer que podían partir.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Ya vieron la votación, Marinette (Ladybug) ganó por unanimidad. Ahora Adrien va a utilizar a Chat Noir para intentar enamorar a Marinette, mientras que prepara un buen cambio de actitud con la ayuda de Nino y los otros chicos. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	7. Capítulo 7

RESUMEN: Universo Alterno: Adrien Agreste creció junto a Chloé Bourgeois, y era igual que ella: pretencioso y arrogante, además de tener una bien merecida reputación de casanova. A su llegada al lycée, se enamora a primera vista de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, quien lo encuentra insoportable y está decidida a no ceder a sus encantos. Spoilers de la segunda temporada.

Aviso Importante: Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, los créditos son para Thomas Astruc y compañía. Escribo estos fics sin fines de lucro; solamente para divertirme y pasar el tiempo.

CAPÍTULO 7

 _Boulongerie Dupain-Cheng_

 _Al día siguiente_

Cuando Marinette les había contado las noticias a sus padres, Tom y Sabine no estaban muy seguros de querer dar permiso a su hija de viajar a Milán con Gabriel Agreste y su compañía. Era obvio que perder dos semanas de clases no era tan buena idea, además de que les parecía que el famoso diseñador no tendría tiempo de cuidar de su hija con todas las ocupaciones que debía tener, pero al mismo tiempo no querían que Marinette desaprovechara esa oportunidad.

Marinette llamó a Nathalie y con sus padres hicieron una cita para la tarde siguiente, después de la escuela. La mujer llegó a la hora acordada, ni un segundo antes o después, con una tablet bajo el brazo un un portafolio en su otra mano.

- _Bonjour, madame et monsieur_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo Nathalie cuando llegaron- yo soy Nathalie, la asistente de _monsieur_ Agreste. Como esperaba, deben tener dudas sobre la oferta que _monsieur_ Agreste hizo a su hija, y estoy aquí para resolverlas hasta que estén satisfechos-

Los padres de Marinette se miraron entre sí.

-Bien- dijo Tom Dupain- ¿dónde va a ser el desfile?-

-En el Château Monfort, en el centro de Milán- dijo Nathalie- todos los miembros principales del equipo y los invitados se hospedarán ahí. El desfile se desarrollará en una zona especial en el patio del hotel. Por supuesto, su hija se hospedará ahí también. Todos los gastos correrán por parte de la compañía Agreste-

-No queremos que nuestra hija se hospede con un chico- dijo Sabine, mientras que Marinette bajaba la mirada.

-Estaba previsto que se hospedara con una de las modelos. _Mademoiselle_ Arnaud- dijo Nathalie, apuntando algo en su tablet- pero arreglaré que Marinette tenga una habitación individual- dio un par de clics en su tablet- listo. Les enviaré la confirmación-

-¿Qué actividades va a realizar mi hija?- comenzó a preguntar Tom Dupain.

-Ayudar a los modelos con las reparaciones de sus atuendos antes y después de los desfiles. Estrictamente en detalles de sus atuendos- añadió antes de que Sabine preguntara- _monsieur_ Agreste estima mucho a su hija, no dejará que la traten de una manera diferente que su aprendiz de moda. Y acompañará a _monsieur_ Agreste personalmente en sus revisiones y reuniones para que tenga el mayor provecho en el viaje-

Los padres de Marinette asintieron, y se miraron entre sí, sin encontrar otro impedimento para dar su permiso.

-Bien, si eso resuelve sus dudas- dijo Nathalie, sacando de su portafolio un legajo amarillo y lo entregó a Tom Dupain- esta es la copia del contrato. La dejaré para que la lean con cuidado, y mañana el chofer de _monsieur_ Agreste vendrá a recogerlo-

-Muchas gracias por todo, _mademoiselle_ Nathalie- dijo Marinette sonriendo, y sus padres repitieron lo que ella dijo.

-No es nada- dijo Nathalie antes de salir- quiero que sepan que _monsieur_ Agreste está muy impresionado con su hija, y desea que trabaje para él de ahora en delante, sin importar las condiciones que ustedes le pongan para dar su permiso-

Marinette se ruborizó mientras que Nathalie salía de la panadería.

-¡Mi hija va a trabajar como aprendiz del mismísimo Gabriel Agreste!- dijo Tom Dupain, orgulloso, tan pronto como quedaron solos- ¡no puedo creerlo, Marinette!-

-Estamos orgullosos de ti, _ma chérie_ \- dijo Sabine, abrazando a su hija, para que después Tom las envolviera a ambas en un enorme abrazo de oso. Marinette tenía ganas de brincar de gusto.

x-x-x

 _Clase de Arte_

 _Al día siguiente_

Cuando escucharon las noticias de que Marinette había ganado el concurso y se iría de viaje a Milán, todos los chicos de su clase de arte la felicitaron. Nathaniel, quien había escuchado las noticias de Alya, le regaló un dibujo de ella con lentes oscuros, triunfando como diseñadora en alguna pasarela.

-¡Muchas gracias, Nath!- dijo Marinette, abrazando al pelirrojo- ¡me encantó!-

-Tenemos que celebrar esto- dijo Rose, abrazando a su amiga, y se volvió a Juleka- ¡esta noche, tenemos que salir todas las chicas juntas a celebrar a Marinette!-

-¡Oigan!- se quejó Kim, cruzando los brazos ofendido- no se olviden de nosotros. También queremos celebrar a nuestra amiga-

-Vamos todos entonces- sugirió Nino- podemos reunirnos en el parque para hacer una pequeña fiesta-

Mientras todos los chicos felicitaban a Marinette, Adrien no se acercó, pero la miraba de reojo con una leve sonrisa. Así como ella no podía esperar a viajar a Milán, él tampoco. Era el momento ideal para conquistarla, sin clases y lejos de todos sus sobreprotectores amigos. Solo necesitaba una oportunidad.

Adrien notó que, el algún punto de las felicitaciones, Marinette notó que Marc estaba aislado en un rincón, y se apresuró a dejar a sus amigos por un momento para asegurarse de que el chico estuviera bien. No alcanzó a escuchar el intercambio entre ambos, pero minutos después, Marc sonrió y la siguió hacia donde estaban sus amigos, incorporándose. El rubio sonrió al ver aquello.

"Marinette en increíble", pensaba Adrien mientras los observaba.

Cuando el timbre sonó, indicando la hora de salir, el chico rubio tomó sus cosas rápidamente y corrió a la entrada del lycée, esperando el momento de encontrarse a Marinette.

Esa tarde había comenzado a llover a cántaros, y el chico se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta del edificio, bajo uno de los techos, y vio como uno a uno sus compañeros salían del edificio.

-No sé qué le miran a todos a la panadera- escuchó una voz femenina decir- _mon_ _papa_ puede llevarme a Milan esta misma tarde si así quisiera-

Vio a Chloé salir acompaña de Sabrina, quien llevaba un paraguas detrás de ella para evitar que se mojara. La chica rubia se volvió hacia él y le lanzó una mirada llena de veneno, como si quisiera fulminarlo con sus ojos, antes de levantar la nariz y caminar con su amiga hacia la limosina que la esperaba.

Al ver a su antigua mejor amiga mirarlo así y alejarse furiosa, Adrien tragó saliva, pero la ignoró, pensando que le había puesto más sal en la herida, no solo rechazándola, sino que no hizo nada para evitar que su padre la eliminara del concurso.

Después de Chloé y Sabrina salieron Alya y Nino, charlando animadamente hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el rubio. La chica morena entrecerró los ojos al verlo, y estuvo a punto de detenerse para esperar a Marinette y evitar que Adrien se le acercara, pero Nino la tomó del brazo y le dijo algo al oído, al perecer convenciéndola de que siguieran caminando.

-Espera, Aly- le dijo Nino en voz baja- creo que Adrien se quiere disculpar con Marinette. Démosles espacio-

Detrás de ellos salió Marc seguido de Nathaniel y Alix, quien frunció el entrecejo al ver al rubio, y rodó los ojos antes de abrir su paraguas e irse con sus dos amigos.

Por fin, después de un largo rato, Marinette salió con una enorme sonrisa. Llevaba su mochila en el hombro, e iba abrazando su libreta de diseños contra su pecho. Adrien sonrió, sus ojos brillando de contento, y se levantó.

-Oye, Marinette, ¿tienes un momento?- dijo Adrien.

La chica se volvió hacia él, y su sonrisa se borró de inmediato.

-Ah, eres tú de nuevo- dijo Marinette, con un claro tono de voz decepcionado- ¿qué quieres ahora?-

-Nada, solamente charlar contigo- dijo el chico rubio, haciendo un esfuerzo para controlarse y no comportarse como un patán- felicitarte por ganar el concurso de mi padre-

Marinette parpadeó, sin esperar eso de parte de él. Que se portara amable con ella era extraño.

-Eh… gracias, Adrien. Es muy amable de tu parte- dijo la chica.

Los labios del chico se curvaron en una sonrisa ilusionada. Así que los consejos de Nino y los otros funcionaron. ¿Quién lo diría?

-Estoy muy feliz por ello- continuó él- después de todo, ahora sé que vamos a ir juntos a Milán-

-¿Qué?- dijo Marinette, palideciendo.

-¿No lo sabías? Yo también soy un modelo de la compañía- dijo Adrien, su sonrisa brillante mucho más amplia que antes- no puedo esperar para ese viaje-

-Sí, yo tampoco puedo esperar- siseó ella- aunque tú seas el único aspecto negativo de ese viaje-

-Ouch, me lastimas, _princesse_ \- dijo Adrien- tu y yo podríamos ser muy buenos amigos, ¿sabes?. Incluso podría argumentar que soy un buen partido para ti. Puedes admitir que estás enamorada de mí…-

-En tus sueños- lo interrumpió Marinette, frunciendo el entrecejo- quizá podríamos ser amigos, sí, solamente si no te comportaras como el cretino de tiempo completo que se cree guapo como dios griego-

Adrien parpadeó, dándose cuenta de su error, y recordando lo que habían dicho los chicos la semana pasada, sobre los gustos de Marinette. Le gustaban los chicos buenos e inteligentes, que se interesaban más por otros que por sí mismos, que no fueran…

Mientras pensaba eso, la chica se dispuso a bajar las escaleras hacia la calle para dirigirse a su casa bajo la fuerte lluvia, pero Adrien la detuvo, tomándola de la muñeca, y tiró suavemente de ella para hacerla refugiarse de nuevo bajo el techo.

-Marinette, espera- dijo Adrien, preocupado, mientras sacaba de su mochila un paraguas y lo abría sobre la cabeza de la chica- está lloviendo, vas a llegar empapada a tu casa. No me gustaría que te enfermes-

Marinette parpadeó, sorprendida al ver al chico, sus ojos brillando mientas que sus labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa. Se veía tan guapo así, con esa sonrisa natural, no coqueta. ¿Porqué no era así más seguido? Podía incluso llegar a caerle bien.

-¿Puedo… puedo acompañarte a casa?- dijo Adrien en voz baja.

La chica lo miró. Tenía una expresión muy distinta a lo que normalmente veía en él. No parecía tan seguro de sí mismo. Paría un poco ¿tímido? Marinette abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar, y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no quiero que me acompañes- dijo Marinette, aunque su voz no se escuchaba tan segura como hacía unos minutos- prefiero esperar a que pase la lluvia-

-De acuerdo- dijo Adrien, apoyando su espalda de nuevo contra la pared, aunque aún sostenía el paraguas sobre la cabeza de Marinette- esperaré contigo a que pase la lluvia. No tengo nada previsto para esta tarde…-

-No es necesario…- dijo ella.

-O… si lo prefieres, puedes llevarte mi paraguas contigo- dijo Adrien- el Gorila… digo, mi chofer no tardará en llegar y…-

-Esto no es necesario, Adrien…- lo interrumpió Marinette, pensando en que no quería tener que hablar con él de nuevo para regresarle el paraguas.

-Por supuesto que sí es necesario, _princesse-_ dijo Adrien- no puedo dejar que te enfermes. ¿Qué tipo de caballero sería si lo hiciera?- añadió, olvidando por un momento que se había propuesto no ser tan desagradable y le guiñó un ojo- demás, no me gustaría privarte de mi compañía-

Al ver que Marinette volvía a fruncir el entrecejo Adrien se dio cuenta de nuevo de su error.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames así, _monsieur Soy-Demasiado-Guapo-Como-Para-Esforzarme_. Y además, te equivocas- dijo Marinette- entiéndelo de una vez. Yo no soy una de tus amigas modelos. Y no te amo-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo, olvidando por completo los consejos de sus amigos.

-Ah, pero amas mis besos, ¿no es así?- dijo el chico.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Marinette, frunciendo el entrecejo de nuevo y enrojeciendo de enojo.

-¿Quieres que probemos esa teoría?- sonrió Adrien maliciosamente. Antes de que Marinette pudiera contestar, el chico dejó el paraguas abierto en el suelo y la tomó de los brazos para hacerla girar, y la empujó suavemente contra la pared del edificio.

La chica abrió los ojos de sorpresa por el movimiento brusco, pero solo por un momento, y después lo miró furiosa.

-¿Todo es un juego para ti?- siseó ella.

-No, _princesse_ , lo digo muy en serio- dijo Adrien con una sonrisa traviesa, señalando su propia boca- vamos, bésame y dime que no te gusta-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste- dijo él, mirándola fijamente. Esos ojos tan cerca de ella hacían que las rodillas de Marinette temblaran- cuando te besé me abrazaste, tu respiración se aceleró igual que tu corazón. Lo sentí. ¡Te gustó tanto como a mí!-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo ella- eres el único chico que me ha besado, es solo eso-

-Entonces, bésame y dime que no te gusta- repitió el chico.

Al ver que Marinette seguía mirándolo sin moverse con enormes ojos, mitad con sorpresa, mitad con enojo, fue Adrien quien hizo el primer movimiento. Sin pensarlo mucho, se inclinó hacia la chica para conectar sus labios contra los de ella. Él había esperado que Marinette lo abofeteara de nuevo, o que al menos volteara su cabeza, pero ninguna de las dos cosas pasó. De hecho, no hizo ningún movimiento por algunos segundos, y cuando Adrien estuvo a punto de alejarse de ella, notó que la chica había comenzado a responder a su beso. Sorprendido por ello, Adrien también respondió, cerrando los ojos y bajando sus brazos a la cintura de la chica para acercarla aún más a sí mismo. Sus corazones latían con fuerza mientras ella ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros, y disfrutando la sensación de sus labios contra los de ella. Los dedos de Marinette se deslizaron a los cabellos dorados de Adrien, hundiéndose en ellos y arrancándole al chico un sonido que parecía un ronroneo satisfecho, y…

De pronto, alguien dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, y ambos abrieron los ojos, regresando a la realidad y separándose de golpe. No estaban solos, pues Rose y Juleka alcanzaron a ver lo que había pasado, la primera provocando el ruido que los separó. Cuando Marinette abrió los ojos y vio la mirada de Adrien, sus ojos ardiendo de deseo y sus mejillas enrojecidas, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y su expresión se volvió una de pánico.

"Oh, no, ¿qué hice?", pensó ella. Empujó a Adrien para quitárselo de encima, tomó su mochila y, aprovechando que ya había dejado de llover, la chica salió corriendo de ahí, alejándose lo más rápidamente posible.

Adrien, por su parte, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a lo que había pasado. Marinette le había besado… ¡y se había ido!

-No, Marinette, espera…- dijo el chico, volviendo en sí, pero era demasiado tarde. Marinette ya estaba lejos, dobló una esquina y se perdió de vista. Adrien bajó los escalones en la entrada del lycée, en un intento de seguirla, pero la limosina de su padre había llegado también, con el Gorila mirándolo de mal humor. El chico rubio caminó cabizbajo hacia el vehículo, arrastrando los pies y arrepentido de lo que acababa de hacer.

Se dejó caer sobre el asiento trasero de la limosina, y se llevó los dedos distraídamente a los labios. Había besado a Marinette para demostrarle que a ella le gustaban sus besos, pero fue Adrien quien cayó en cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba ella. Respiró hondo.

"Oh, no…", pensó él, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento "estoy… estoy enamorado de ella"

Después se llevó las manos a la cara, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho y las consecuencias que tendrían sus acciones. Parecía que avanzaba una casilla e inmediatamente retrocedía dos.

x-x-x

 _Muelle cerca de Notre Dame_

 _Poco después_

Marinette no entró a su casa, preocupada de que Adrien la fuera a seguir, y se escondió en el muelle que estaba a unos metros de la panadería. Se dejó caer al suelo y abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos.

¿Qué rayos acababa de hacer? ¡Adrien le había robado otro beso! Y ella… ¡ella no lo había rechazado! ¡Al contrario, había respondido a ese beso! Recordaba vagamente que sus brazos estaban en los cabellos de él cuando abrió los ojos. Sin pensarlo, la chica se llevó el dedo índice y medio a sus labios, y una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios al recordar la sensación. Sacudió la cabeza.

"Oh, Dios, ¿qué rayos me pasa?", pensó Marinette "¡no me gusta Adrien Agreste!¡No me gusta!"

La chica cerró los ojos. Quizá… quizá debería hablar con _monsieur_ Agreste y decirle no iría a Milán con él, pues la presencia de Adrien le había comenzado a dar miedo. Marinette sintió nauseas al siquiera considerarlo. ¡Lo de Milán era parte de su sueño! No iba a dejarlo ir solo porque el idiota de Adrien no podía controlarse, o ella…

Sacudió la cabeza otra vez y se puso de pie, con la firme convicción de que no dejaría que Adrien le robara lo que tanto trabajo le había costado. Mantendría a raya al chico, e iría a Milán, como siempre lo había soñado.

Al ver que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse de nuevo, Marinette se apresuró a su casa, donde sus padres la esperaban con un enorme croissant de chocolate recién hecho y una taza de café.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Esa tarde_

Adrien se sentía visiblemente incómodo para salir esa noche con sus amigos para celebrar a Marinette. Ignorantes de lo que acababa de pasar, los chicos le habían enviado mensajes insistiendo que los acompañara a celebrar en el parque cerca de la panadería Dupain-Cheng. El chico finalmente aceptó, y cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para pedir al Gorila que lo llevara a la celebración, su padre lo estaba esperando en la puerta.

- _P… père…_ \- dijo Adrien, sorprendido de verlo a esa hora.

-Adrien- dijo su padre fríamente- ¿se puede saber a donde vas?-

-Eh… voy a salir con mis… compañeros- dijo Adrien. Sabía que su padre se burlaría si decía la palabra "amigos"- al parecer, todos son amigos de Marinette, y quieren celebrar que ganó tu concurso-

Su padre alzó las cejas, pero mantuvo su expresión severa hacia él.

-Es precisamente de _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng que quiero hablarte- dijo Gabriel Agreste.

-¿Oh?-

-Sí, al parecer tu guardaespaldas fue testigo de que la empujaste contra la pared y la… incomodaste- dijo su padre, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. ¿Incomodarla? La besó, y ella no lo rechazó, al menos no al principio. Incluso podía decir que había disfrutado el beso tanto como él.

-La besé, _père_ , porque estoy enamorado de ella- le respondió Adrien, frunciendo el entrecejo también y empuñando las manos.

Su padre acentuó aún más su mirada molesta. Adrien jamás le había hablado así.

-Adrien, no me importa a cuantas chicas hayas besado, o amado, o traído a dormir contigo- dijo su padre fríamente y visiblemente enojado, su voz resonando furiosa en el frío recibidor, haciendo que el chico diera un paso atrás- pero quiero que dejes en paz a Marinette Dupain-Cheng-

Adrien palideció al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué?- dijo el chico, sin poder creer que estuviera teniendo esa conversación con su padre, y menos que le prohibiera verla- ¿porqué?-

-Porque Marinette es la chica más talentosa que he visto en toda mi carrera- dijo su padre seriamente- y no quiero que tu mala conducta hacia ella sea la causa de que pierda a una diseñadora tan prometedora, o que vaya a abandonar la firma por tus constantes acosos. Y la necesito en Milán. No tienes idea todas las condiciones que pusieron sus padres para dar su permiso. No quiero que la incomodes más-

-Père, yo no la…-

-Quiero que te quede claro, Adrien- lo interrumpió Gabriel Agreste antes de que Adrien le explicara que no la estaba incomodando, y que estaba enamorándose de ella- si tengo que elegir entre llevarla a ella a Milán, o a ti, la llevaré a ella. Y te prohibiré volver a ir al lycée-

Adrien entendía bien lo que decía su padre. Y él mismo no quería lastimar a Marinette, pero las palabras de Gabriel lo hirieron.

-Entonces, ¿prefieres la felicidad de Marinette a la mía?- dijo Adrien.

-No seas tan dramático, Adrien- dijo Gabriel Agreste, rodando los ojos- solo te estoy pidiendo que te comportes como un caballero con la chica. ¿Acaso eso es mucho pedir?¿Que la trates como si fueras un ser humano decente?-

Adrien parpadeó, sorprendido de las duras palabras de su padre, pero sabía que tenía razón, y no pudo responder. Hasta ese momento se había comportado como un patán, no solo con Marinette, sino con todas sus antiguas novias.

Gabriel notó el efecto que sus palabras tuvieron en el chico, y suavizó suavemente su mirada.

-Piénsalo bien, hijo, ¿qué diría tu madre si te viera tratando a una chica así…?-

-¡No metas a _maman_ en esto!- dijo Adrien en voz alta, furioso, y salió de la mansión, dando un portazo. Gabriel Agreste suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y regresó a su oficina.

x-x-x

 _Place des Vosges_

 _Esa noche_

Finalmente los amigos de Marinette habían organizado una pequeña fiesta en el parque junto a su casa. Ivan y Kim habían llevado cervezas, y las chicas habían preparado bocadillos. Nino había llevado su equipo de sonido.

Adrien llegó temprano, pero se quedó de pie en la entrada del parque mirando la fiesta en la distancia en silencio. No se atrevió a entrar ni acercarse a la fiesta, sino que miraba todo aquello en la distancia. No podía creer lo que su padre le había dicho. Sí, tenía razón, se estaba comportando como un idiota, y debía tratar mejor a Marinette, pero una parte de él estaba furiosa con la chica. ¿Porqué su padre se preocupaba más por ella que por él, su propio hijo?¿Y cómo se atrevía a meter a su _maman_ en esto?

Suspiró frustrado, y miró a Marinette sonriendo y conviviendo con sus amigos como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos hacía escasas horas. Parecía haber olvidado todo el asunto, y charlaba animadamente con Mylène y Alya.

Por fin, Adrien tomó el coraje necesario y entró al parque, buscando a Nino con la mirada, y evitando a Marinette a toda costa. Sabía que tenía que disculparse con ella por su actitud, pero sería mejor cuando ambos estuvieran solos. Por fin lo encontró, y el chico moreno borró su sonrisa.

-¡ _Mate_!- dijo Nino, frunció el entrecejo- ¿qué rayos pasó contigo?-

Adrien se volvió a él, rodando los ojos.

-Oh, no, no empieces tú también- dijo el chico rubio.

-Yo confié en ti, _mon pote_ \- dijo Nino, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él- eres mi amigo, Adrien. Y por eso convencí a Alya que te dejara hablar con Marinette, porque creí que nos habías escuchado y te disculparías con ella. Y ahora Alya me quiere matar ¡Me metiste en problemas!-

Adrien abrió la boca para defenderse, y luego la cerró, cayendo en cuenta de lo mucho que se había equivocado.

-Lo siento mucho, Nino, me dejé llevar por…- dijo él, cabizbajo, y miró a Marinette de reojo- es que yo…-

Pero se interrumpió al ver que Marinette no estaba sola con sus amigas. Luka, el hermano mayor de Juleka y quien los había interrumpido ya una vez, se acercó a Marinette y la abrazó, levantándola un poco del suelo. Y no era un abrazo precisamente de amigos. El rostro de Adrien enrojeció de furia y celos al ver a Luka besar la mejilla de Marinette con cariño, presionando sus labios contra su mejilla un poco más tiempo del necesario, mientras que la chica sonreía radiante y se ruborizaba. ¿Pero qué le veía a ese chico?

-Nino, te prometo que me disculparé con Marinette- dijo fríamente el chico rubio- le puedes decir a Alya que no volverá a pasar-

Tras despedirse rápidamente de Nino, diciéndole que su padre lo había llamado para que regresara a casa, Adrien cruzó el parque y se dirigió a la salida mientras sacaba su celular para llamar al Gorila y pedirle que pasara por él. No soportaba estar ahí, ver a todos mirándolo con enojo… y ver a Marinette con Luka.

-Hey, Adrien- una voz lo llamó mientras que el chico colgaba el teléfono. Adrien se volvió hacia donde lo llamaban, y sintió que un par de manos lo empujó contra la valla junto a la entrada del parque, deteniéndolo contra el metal con su antebrazo en el pecho.

-Ouch…- se quejó el chico rubio cuando la parte posterior de su cabeza se golpeó contra la cerca de metal por el impulso. Gruñó y abrió los ojos para ver quien era el culpable de esa agresión- ¿cuál es tu maldito problema?-

Un par de ojos turquesa lo miraban con una expresión furiosa.

-A ver si te gusta que te empujen contra la pared- siseó Luka, quien lo tenía atrapado entre él y la valla de metal- mi hermana vio lo que le hiciste a Marinette hoy en el lycée. Escucha bien, niño bonito. Marinette es una chica buena, y merece a alguien mejor que un casanova como tú-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo.

-Y supongo que tú te crees mejor que yo…- comenzó a decir.

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ella, y me estoy esforzando por merecerla. Pero estoy tranquilo porque sé que jamás se fijará en un niño mimado como tú. Ni siquiera te considero como un rival- dijo Luka, rodando los ojos, sin siquiera levantar la voz- pero ya estoy harto de escuchar que la haces sentir mal. Ella no es estúpida, y sabe muy bien que solamente estás jugando con sus sentimientos. Así que haznos un favor a todos y vete a jugar con una de las modelos de papi-

Los ojos verdes de Adrien brillaron de furia. A pesar de que Luka era más grande que él, Adrien estaba seguro de ser más fuerte, e hizo un movimiento para soltarse. Luka solamente lo miró con desdén al soltarlo, y regresó al interior del parque, encogiendo los hombros cuando Rose le preguntó de donde venía.

Adrien lo miró alejarse, temblando de furia por lo que había pasado, y sin poder moverse por unos minutos. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese…? Arggg… ¿No lo consideraba su rival? Sintió un hueco en su estómago. ¿Tan seguro estaba Luka de que él no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Marinette?

No pudo hacer nada más, pues el Gorila pasó por él casi de inmediato. El chico rubio abordó el vehículo y partió a su casa, apretando los ojos e intentando suprimir la idea de la posibilidad de que Marinette eligiera a Luka.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Adrien volvió a meter las patas, y sí, parece que avanza un recuadro y retrocede dos. ¿Qué podemos hacer con él? Luka está tranquilo, porque sabe que mientras Adrien siga siendo tan desagradable, no tiene ninguna posibilidad con Marinette. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	8. Capítulo 8

RESUMEN: Universo Alterno: Adrien Agreste creció junto a Chloé Bourgeois, y era igual que ella: pretencioso y arrogante, además de tener una bien merecida reputación de casanova. A su llegada al lycée, se enamora a primera vista de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, quien lo encuentra insoportable y está decidida a no ceder a sus encantos. Spoilers de la segunda temporada.

Aviso Importante: Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, los créditos son para Thomas Astruc y compañía. Escribo estos fics sin fines de lucro; solamente para divertirme y pasar el tiempo.

CAPÍTULO 8

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _La tarde siguiente_

Marinette había tenido dudas del viaje a Milán, sobre todo por la presencia de Adrien en ese evento, pero todas se disiparon después de haber hablado con Luka en la fiesta la noche anterior. Le pareció extraño, porque al inicio de la fiesta le había parecido haber visto a Adrien cerca de la música charlando con Nino mientras que ella estaba con Luka y Juleka, pero desapareció a los pocos minutos cuando el chico de cabellos teñidos la dejó por unos momentos. Después de ello, no volvió a ver a Adrien en la reunión, y Luka, por su parte, no volvió a dejar su lado en todo ese tiempo, charlando con ella y sonriéndole.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _La Place des Vosges_

 _La noche anterior_

 _-No lo sé, Luka- dijo Marinette, pensativa, tras contarle su dilema con el viaje y la presencia de cierto chico molesto en el mismo- quizá no debería ir a Milán. Sí es una oportunidad única, pero quizá con un poco de distancia Adrien se distraerá con una modelo en esas dos semanas y finalmente me dejará en paz cuando regrese…-_

 _Luka alzó las cejas al escuchar eso, pero pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica y sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza._

 _-No digas tonterías, Marinette- dijo Luka con su habitual tono de voz calmado- ¡por supuesto que tienes que ir a Milán y aprovechar la oportunidad! No puedes dejar que un idiota limite tu talento y sea la causa de que dejes pasar una oportunidad así, sin importar de quien sea hijo-_

 _-Pero…-_

 _-Viste todo lo que hizo monsieur Agreste con tal de que fueras a Milán- dijo Luka- es una oportunidad que no debes de dejar pasar-_

 _Marinette sonrió levemente, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, quien sonrió ante aquel contacto. Luka no pudo evitar mirar hacia la entrada del parque, donde Adrien había desaparecido hacía un rato, recordando la cara de sorpresa que había puesto cuando lo había amenazado. No era su estilo hacer ese tipo de cosas o interferir en asuntos ajenos, pero la verdad era que ya estaba harto de escuchar que ese niño mimado hacía sentir mal a Marinette._

 _-¿Luka?- dijo la chica, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos._

 _-¿Umm?-_

 _-Tú… no corriste a Adrien de aquí, ¿o sí?- dijo Marinette, separándose un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos- llevo un rato sin verlo, pero estoy segura de que estaba aquí al inicio de la fiesta-_

 _Luka suspiró resignado al perder ese contacto con ella._

 _-Umm… ¿tal vez?- dijo Luka con su expresión de inocencia- no, él se fue por su propia voluntad, pero sí tuve una pequeña charla con él-_

 _-Luka…-_

 _-¿Qué?- dijo el chico de cabellos color turquesa- no lo conocía, pero las dos veces que lo he visto te ha hecho daño. El otro día fuera del Rex, y ahora lo que me dijo Juleka-_

 _-Lo sé, Luka, pero yo me puedo cuidar sola…- Luka se rió, haciendo una expresión de incredulidad- y si no le pateo el trasero yo… no te preocupes, Alya puede desollarlo vivo-_

 _El chico miró de reojo a Alya, que discutía acaloradamente con Nino, y asintió con una sonrisa._

 _-En eso tienes razón- estuvo de acuerdo Luka, y se inclinó hacia ella, presionando su mejilla con la de Marinette- pero de igual manera, yo también quiero protegerte. Y como te dije- añadió- no rechaces el viaje a Milán. Sé que será genial, que aprenderás mucho, y que será una oportunidad de oro. No la desperdicies por un idiota-_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Marinette respiró hondo y accionó el timbre de la puerta de la mansión Agreste, mientras que presionaba un legajo contra su pecho. A diferencia que lo que esperaba, la cámara no se accionó, sino que la reja se abrió, dejándola pasar. Mientras que Marinette caminaba hacia la puerta, ésta se abrió también, y para sorpresa de la chica, Adrien Agreste era quien la había abierto. La chica se ruborizó al verlo, pero el chico parecía apenado y cabizbajo, y no hizo ningún comentario a su repentina vergüenza.

-Bienvenida, Marinette- dijo Adrien en voz baja, con sus ojos fijos en el suelo- pasa… pasa a la oficina. _Père_ estará contigo en un minuto- añadió, señalando el camino que la chica ya conocía, hacia la oficina de _monsieur_ Agreste.

Marinette asintió y caminó hacia la oficina, seguida de Adrien, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí, aunque manteniendo casi dos metros de distancia entre él y la chica.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Adrien?- dijo Marinette, mirándolo con curiosidad, y el chico asintió, con su mirada aún en el suelo.

Marinette caminó alrededor de la oficina. Nunca la había mirado con detalle, pues siempre había visto solamente a _monsieur_ Agreste y había estado demasiado nerviosa como para poner su atención en cualquier otra cosa. La oficina era enorme, y bellamente decorada, lo que debería ayudar al famoso diseñador a inspirarse.

Los ojos de la chica se fijaron en la enorme pintura de _madame_ Agreste, ahora con más calma que antes. Las bellas proporciones del rostro de la madre de Adrien, sus ojos y sus cabellos dorados. Sonrió levemente y volvió su vista al chico de nuevo, pero éste seguía con su vista fija en el suelo.

-Te pareces mucho a ella- dijo Marinette en voz baja, intentando romper el incómodo silencio- tu _maman_ -

Adrien por fin levantó la mirada hacia ella y sus labios se curvaron levemente en una sonrisa, pero ésta parecía más bien triste. La chica notó que sus ojos estaban algo enrojecidos, pero no comentó al respecto.

-Eso dice todo el mundo- dijo Adrien en voz baja.

-Era muy hermosa, tu _maman_ \- sonrió Marinette- y tienes su sonrisa también-

La sonrisa de Adrien se acentuó levemente por unos segundos, pero después se borró tan pronto como había aparecido.

-Marinette, escucha- dijo Adrien en voz baja, levantando su mirada hacia ella, pero sin atreverse a acercarse, aún con su espalda firmemente presionada contra la puerta de la oficina- yo… quería disculparme contigo. Soy una horrible persona, y una patética excusa de ser humano…-

-Adrien, no…-

-Por… por el beso que te robé- la interrumpió el chico, temiendo no tener la oportunidad de terminar de disculparse- de hecho, por los dos. No debí mentirte diciéndote que te dejaría en paz. Y tampoco debí haberte empujado o robado ese beso ayer en el lycée. Tienes mi palabra de que no volverá a pasar. No volveré a besarte, a menos que tú me lo pidas-

Marinette lo miró fijamente. Tenía una expresión verdaderamente contrariada, y con esos ojos enrojecidos y mirada triste.

-Agradezco tu disculpa, Adrien. Es cierto que estaba enojada contigo, pero no tienes que decir esas cosas horribles sobre ti- dijo Marinette, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa benévola- aunque si dices que vas a esperar a que te lo pida, creo que deberás esperar sentado, porque nunca te lo pediré-

Adrien respiró aliviado de que hubiera aceptado su disculpa, y volvió a sonreír, aunque no era su habitual sonrisa coqueta. Era una expresión de sincero contento.

-Si eso dices…- dijo el chico bajo su aliento. Iba a decir algo más, pero las puertas se abrieron, y Nathalie Sancouer entró a la oficina, empujando un poco a Adrien, que seguía junto a la entrada, y haciendo que ambos dieran un respingo de sorpresa.

- _Mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng, lamento informarle que _monsieur_ Agreste volvió a salir de viaje- dijo Nathalie. Adrien parecía estar igual de sorprendido que ella por esa aseveración- y me pidió que recogiera sus documentos por él-

-Eh… claro, aquí tiene- dijo Marinette, entregándole el legajo.

-Gracias, _mademoiselle_ \- dijo Nathalie, antes de darles la espalda, pero se detuvo- ah, y alguien dejó esto aquí para usted- añadió, entregándole un pequeño sobre blanco, que Marinette tomó, y volviendo a salir.

-Nathalie- dijo Adrien, siguiendo a la asistente de su padre y olvidando por un momento a Marinette- ¿a dónde fue _père_?-

-A Barcelona- dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer hacia el comedor- dijo que volverá antes del viaje a Milán-

Marinette miró con un poco de tristeza a Adrien, que parecía muy contrariado por el hecho de que su padre se hubiera ido sin decir nada, pero su vista pasó del chico a la carta que Nathalie había puesto en sus manos, que decía _Pour Ladybug,_ escrito con la elegante caligrafía de Chat Noir. Se sonrojó levemente al ver aquello, e intentó guardársela antes de que Adrien la viera.

Demasiado tarde. El chico la había visto.

-Oh, ¿qué es eso, Marinette?- dijo Adrien, alzando las cejas y olvidando su tristeza por el hecho que su padre se hubiera ido de nuevo sin decirle nada.

-Na…nada- dijo Marinette nerviosamente- yo… tengo que irme, Adrien. Ya sabes, mucho que preparar para el viaje. À bientôt- añadió antes de cruzar la puerta y salir en dirección a la estación de metro.

Adrien la miró alejarse con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta de la mansión. Si bien no podía cortejar a Marinette como Adrien, al menos podía hacerlo como Chat Noir.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Poco después_

Alya y las otras chicas habían visitado a Marinette en su casa esa tarde, y todas gritaron de emoción cuando supieron sobre la segunda carta del misterioso Chat Noir que la chica había recibido en la mansión Agreste.

-¿Qué dice?¿qué dice?- dijo Alix impacientemente.

-¡Préstame la carta, tengo que ver su caligrafía!- dijo Alya, intentando arrebatar el papel de manos de su mejor amiga- ¡tengo que saber quien es!-

-¡No, Alya!- dijo Marinette, abrazando la carta abierta contra su pecho- él… solo agradece que haya respondido su primera carta, y que cuenta los días para Milán…-

-¡ .Dios!- dijo Alya con una enorme sonrisa- ¿y qué fue lo que le respondiste?-

-Oh, es tan, tan romántico- dijo Rose, sonriendo ilusionada mientras que Juleka asentía.

Marinette enrojeció aún más.

-Calma, chicas, por favor- dijo la chica pelinegra- no se emocionen tanto. Ni siquiera conozco al sujeto, y él tampoco me conoce, así que no se hagan ilusiones-

-Entonces, ¿cuándo es ese viaje a Milán?- preguntó Mylène.

-Dentro de tres días- dijo Marinette.

-¿En tren?- preguntó Alya.

-No, en avión- dijo la chica, un poco apenada- es un vuelo de una hora, del aeropuerto de Charles de Gaulle-

-Oooh- dijo su mejor amiga- parece que _monsieur_ Agreste realmente te quiere tener en su compañía. Te lleva en avión, te aloja en el hotel más caro de todo Milán, y…-

-Bueno, no vinimos a hablar de mí- la interrumpió Marinette, pensando en cambiar el tema- íbamos a planear la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ivan, ¿no?-

Las chicas tomaron el anzuelo y cambiaron el tema, mientras que Marinette guardaba discretamente la carta de Chat Noir, no sin antes volver a leerla rápidamente.

 _Ma chére Ladybug:_

 _No puedo describir lo feliz que me hiciste cuando respondiste mi carta anterior. Realmente estoy contando los días para Milán, y espero descubrir tu verdadera identidad, aunque ya imagino que debe ser muy hermosa y amable, además de talentosa._

 _Beso tu mano antes de despedirme, deseando estar en tu presencia pronto, ma lady._

 _Chat Noir._

x-x-x

 _Café en el barrio Latino_

 _Al día siguiente_

Adrien sonrió agradecido con su amiga por haber asistido a charlar con él de sus preocupaciones sobre el próximo viaje a Milán, sobre su relación con Marinette y por el hecho de que Chloé estaba furiosa con él y no quería volverlo a ver. De hecho, durante las clases, la chica rubia solo lo miraba con odio y lo ignoraba por completo.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido- dijo el chico- en serio, no sé que haría sin tu ayuda-

-No es nada, ya sabía que eras un idiota, pero no recordaba que era uno tan grande- dijo su amiga mientras acercaba la taza de té a sus labios y le daba un sorbo- parece que el tiempo hizo que tu estupidez creciera exponencialmente, ¿no crees?-

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _La tarde anterior_

 _Una vez que Marinette dejó su casa, Adrien regresó a su cuarto y se tiró boca arriba sobre su cama. Suspiró en voz alta, tan sonoramente que Plagg despertó y miró a su dueño, lanzándole una indignada mirada de reproche por haber interrumpido su siesta._

 _Su padre se había vuelto a ir sin despedirse. Por una parte lo podía llegar a comprender. Mirar a Adrien era demasiado difícil para Gabriel Agreste, porque le recordaba demasiado a su esposa. No solo que se parecía físicamente, sino todo el amor que la mujer había depositado en su pequeño hijo mientras a tuvieron con ellos dos. Mirarlo era como mirarla a ella, y Adrien podía comprenderlo._

 _Pero, ¿era mucho pedir un poco de cariño de su parte?¿Una despedida?¿Un mensaje al menos? No, siempre tenía que enterarse por Nathalie, quien ni siquiera se lo decía a él, sino a una tercera persona. ¡Eso lo tenía realmente harto!_

 _Adrien volvió a suspirar mientras que Plagg saltaba sobre la cama y se acurrucaba en su pecho. Lo único bueno de ese día era que había visto a Marinette en su casa, y se había logrado disculpar con ella. La chica le había dicho que su madre era hermosa y que se parecía mucho a ella. Por supuesto, ya lo sabía, pero era muy lindo escucharlo de sus hermosos labios. Además, se había sonrojado con la carta de Chat Noir._

 _El chico se giró sobre la cama, con cuidado de no tirar a Plagg, y miró la fotografía de su madre que estaba en su mesita de noche._

 _-Maman, me gustaría poder haber hablado contigo de esto- dijo Adrien- quizá tu tendrías un buen consejo sobre como conquistar a Marinette- bajó los ojos- sé que estarías decepcionada de mí, de como he tratado a mis antiguas novias, pero… esta vez es diferente. La amo de verdad-_

 _Adrien se frotó la frente. Necesitaba hablar con alguien más. Alguien que fuera su amigo, Alguien que no fuera amigo de Marinette, que pudiera darle un consejo imparcial. Esa persona había sido siempre Chloé, pero ahora que estaba enojada con él, jamás podían hacer eso. El chico encogió las piernas. Se sentía muy solo._

 _De pronto, recordó algo importante. Tenía otra amiga de la infancia, alguien más que podía ser realmente neutral, a diferencia de Chloé. O al menos eso pensaba. Se incorporó para sentarse sobre la cama y tomó el teléfono._

 _-¿Hola? Soy yo, Adrien- dijo el chico cuando respondieron su llamada- contento de escucharte de nuevo. Tengo dos preguntas muy importantes para ti. La primera es, ¿de pura casualidad estás enamorada de mí?-_

 _Hubo unos segundos de silencio en la línea, seguida de una risa incrédula._

 _-Jajaja. Adrien, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas tan raras?- dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea- no estás ebrio, ¿verdad?-_

 _El chico suspiró, aliviado._

 _-Menos mal- dijo Adrien- y no, no estoy ebrio. Es solo que… realmente necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedes salir a tomar un café conmigo?-_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Kagami Tsurugi le dio un sorbo a su taza de té mientras escuchaba atentamente la historia de Adrien, desde que conoció a Marinette y se interesó por ella, pasando por los consejos y la confesión de Chloé, sus metidas de pata y como todos los amigos de Marinette estuvieron de acuerdo con que él no era el tipo de chico del que ella se enamoraría, y que debía cambiar con su actitud.

Después de veinte muy frustrantes minutos en los que la chica tuvo verdaderas ganas de golpear a su amigo, Kagami no tuvo más opción que pedir otra taza de té y frotarse la frente al final de la historia, algo frustrada por la falta de lógica de su amigo.

-Adrien, espero que sepas lo mucho que has metido la pata en este asunto- dijo Kagami- ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? Además, ¿qué persona en su sano juicio escucha los consejos de alguien como Chloé Bourgeois?-

-Lo sé, lo sé, soy un idiota, no necesitas recordármelo- dijo Adrien, dejándose caer dramáticamente sobre la mesa- Marinette no me va a perdonar jamás…-

Kagami lo miró severamente. De verdad, había ocasiones en las que su amigo metía las cuatro patas, pero quizá no todo estaba perdido. Después de todo, por lo que decía Adrien, Marinette parecía sentirse algo atraída hacia él.

-No es para tanto, creo que le gustas, y eso puede ayudar un poco- dijo la chica- pero por todos los cielos, olvida todos los estúpidos consejos que te dio Chloé y escucha a los demás. Tienes que mostrarte más gentil y caballeroso con Marinette-

-Yo soy gentil y…- comenzó Adrien, pero un zape de Kagami lo hizo callar- ouch…-

-No lo eres- dijo Kagami en un tono severo- importante que no la acoses. No robar besos. Y ayudarla en lo que a ella le interesa-

-A ella solo le interesa la moda- dijo Adrien, decepcionado- yo…-

-Exacto, y tú eres un modelo que, quieras o no, ha aprendido mucho en todos los años que has trabajado con tu padre- lo interrumpió Kagami de nuevo, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia para que se callara- seguramente hay algo en que puedas ayudarla a aprender algunas cosas durante el viaje-

Adrien sonrió levemente y asintió. Estuvo a punto de agradecer a Kagami por haberlo escuchado, cuando la chica japonesa extendió su brazo hacia él y le dio otro zape.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó Adrien, frotándose la zona golpeada de su cabeza- ¡oye!-

-Eso es por ser un tarado- dijo Kagami, mitad seria, mitad divertida con su amigo- ahora, deja de quejarte y ponte manos a la obra. Tienes una chica que conquistar-

Adrien sonrió, agradecido, mientras comenzaba a planear lo que haría para demostrarle a Marinette que había cambiado.

x-x-x

 _Aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle_

 _Día del viaje_

- _Au revoir, maman, papa_ \- dijo Marinette mientras abrazaba a sus padres. Sabine besó la frente de su hija, mientras que Tom le dio un enorme abrazo de oso y la levantó unos centímetros del suelo, bajo la vista de Nathalie, Adrien y otros de los modelos que también viajarían a Milan.

Mientras se despedía de sus padres, Marinette captó la mirada de Adrien, quien tenía los ojos fijos en ella, con una expresión llena de anhelo. Se sintió un poco mal por él, sobre todo después de saber que había perdido a su madre, y su padre no le prestaba atención.

-Cuídate mucho, hija- dijo Sabine, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Marinette- y aprovecha la oportunidad para aprender lo más que puedas-

-Por supuesto, _maman_ \- dijo Marinette, antes de correr hacia la puerta de la terminal, siguiendo al grupo que iba con la asistente de _monsieur_ Agreste con su pasaporte en una mano y su mochila en la otra.

Tan pronto como pasaron el punto de seguridad, los modelos se reunieron alrededor de Nathalie, quien tenía que darles algunas indicaciones.

-Bien, a partir de ahora les diré el orden en que van a abordar. La mayoría se alojará en primera clase, obviamente- dijo Nathalie, mirando a Marinette por encima de sus gafas- y entrarán en parejas. Viajarán juntos y llevarán sus clases con los tutores juntos. Espero que no causen ningún problema-

Marinette no se sintió mal por ello, al contrario. Estaba agradecida de estar ahí, así que no le hubiera molestado ni siquiera ir en autobús. La clase turista no le molestaba para nada. Siguió sonriendo mientras que notaba que los otros chicos la miraban y luego miraban entre sí, identificándola como alguien extraño al grupo. Adrien estaba a unos pasos de ella, pero estaba solo.

-No, _mademoiselle_ \- dijeron todos los chicos.

-Bien- dijo Nathalie- primero, Fleur y Marco-

Marinette vio a una chica alta y rubia, que le recordaba un poco a Chloé, dar un paso adelante junto con un chico de piel bronceada y cabellos castaños claros. Ambos eran bastante atractivos, lo cual era normal, por tratarse de modelos de la marca Agreste, pero aún así la miraban por encima del hombro.

-Jacques y Pierre- continuó Nathalie, mientras otro par de chicos daba un paso al frente y se formaba en la fila del avión.

La chica comenzó a preguntarse si todos esos chicos serían como Adrien: Engreídos y presumidos. Si irían a la escuela o si tendrían tutores privados, o si…

-Adrien y Marinette-

Marinette palideció. ¿Iba a viajar con Adrien?¿Osea, junto a él? ¿Sabía Gabriel Agreste sobre lo mucho que su hijo la acosaba?¿O él se lo había pedido a Nathalie?

Antes de que la chica pudiera moverse, Adrien caminó hacia ella y tomó su mochila de mano para ayudarla, y luego señaló con su mano la fila para abordar el avión. Marinette asintió mecánicamente y caminó junto a él, subiendo las escaleras de la aeronave y tomando asiento donde el chico le indicó. Adrien sonrió levemente mientras ponía la mochila de la chica en el compartimento, y se acercó para decirle algo.

-Eh… ¿qué dijiste?-

-Dije que si estás bien en la ventanilla o prefieres el pasillo, porque para mí es igual y puedo cambiarte, si quieres- dijo Adrien, alzando las cejas- ¿estás bien, Marinette?¿Te sientes nerviosa?-

-No… digo, sí… digo…- dijo ella, y respiró hondo para calmarse- estoy bien, Adrien, no estoy nerviosa… solo sorprendida-

-Le dije a _père_ que te podías sentir incómoda conmigo. Ya sabes, por lo que pasó antes…- dijo Adrien en voz baja, mirando hacia el suelo mientras se sentaba a su lado- pero él quiere que estés conmigo para que te explique los aspectos de los desfiles. Realmente espero que no te incomode-

Marinette lo miró. ¿Ese chico era el mismo Adrien que conocía?¿Actuaba así porque estaba con otros modelos? No, ahora recordaba que cuando fue a dejar sus documentos a casa de _monsieur_ Agreste, Adrien ya se había comenzado a comportar diferente.

-Gracias, Adrien- fue lo único que atinó a decir la chica.

El chico sonrió levemente y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento mientras la azafata caminaba entre los asientos para asegurarse de que tuvieran los cinturones abrochados.

-¿Sabes? Normalmente odio viajar a estos eventos- dijo Adrien distraídamente después de un rato- era un pretexto de mi padre para alejarme de mis amigos-

-Creí que Chloé era tu única… ¡lo siento!- añadió, enrojeciéndose al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Adrien la miró con una expresión divertida.

-Tienes razón, Chloé era mi única amiga- dijo Adrien- al menos la única que tenía permitido tener. Tenía compañeros de esgrima y, al menos al principio, compañeros en la clase de chino. De hecho, tengo una buena amiga de la clase de esgrima que estará en Milán, espero que la puedas conocer-

Marinette sonrió.

-¿Chloé no viene?-

El chico hizo una mueca.

-Eh… no- dijo Adrien con una expresión mortificada al recordar la reacción de Chloé a su rechazo- y eso es algo bueno, porque está furiosa conmigo-

Marinette respiró aliviada de no tener que soportar el mal genio de la rubia en Milán.

-¿Porqué?-

-Pues porque…- dijo el chico rubio, dudoso- porque me confesó su amor, pero le dije que no podía corresponderla. No lo tomó muy bien que digamos-

-Apuesto que no- dijo Marinette antes de responderle, y otra vez se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Qué le pasaba?¿Acaso había tomado pastillas de estupidez esa mañana?

Adrien, sin embargo, no pareció notar eso.

-No, me retiró el habla y me amenazó con vengarse de mí. Todo esto me cayó de sorpresa. Jamás me había imaginado que le gustaba a Chloé, porque siempre…- dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros. Alzó las cejas y se volvió a Marinette, quien reía en voz baja- ¿qué es tan gracioso?-

-Lo… lo siento, Adrien- dijo la chica entre risas- ¿no te habías dado cuenta de que le gustabas?-

-Pues no, porque…- dijo Adrien, levemente ruborizado, haciendo reír de nuevo a Marinette, y frunció el entrecejo- ¡basta!-

-Lo siento- repitió Marinette sin dejar de sonreír- es que…en un principio, yo creía que eran novios o algo así-

-¿Qué?- palideció el chico al escuchar eso. ¿Porqué creerían que era novio de Chloé?

-Pues… Chloé siempre ha dicho que eras su novio- dijo Marinette, encogiéndose de hombros- pero debí imaginármelo, ella es buena mentirosa-

Adrien parpadeó, no muy contento por esa nueva información, sin poder creer todas las mentiras de su antigua amiga. Pero al mismo tiempo sonrió al ver a Marinette reír de buena gana. ¡Estaba riendo con él! Realmente le gustaba su sonrisa, y escucharla reír le causaba un latido lindo en su corazón. Esperaba que, tras ese viaje, pudiera hacer las paces con ella, pues las palabras de Luka aún resonaban en su mente.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, ya comenzó el viaje a Milán, y Adrien, después de un par de zapes de parte de Kagami, está en su mejor actitud. ¿Será suficiente eso y sus encantos para conquistar a Marinette, o Luka tenía razón y no tenía ninguna oportunidad?

En otras noticias, ya se va a estrenar Catalyst… y confieso que tengo mucho miedo, más que con Frozer. No sé que maldades tiene preparadas Thomas Astruc para nosotros, pero se nota que el hombre se regocija en nuestro sufrimiento.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	9. Capítulo 9

RESUMEN: Universo Alterno: Adrien Agreste creció junto a Chloé Bourgeois, y era igual que ella: pretencioso y arrogante, además de tener una bien merecida reputación de casanova. A su llegada al lycée, se enamora a primera vista de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, quien lo encuentra insoportable y está decidida a no ceder a sus encantos. Spoilers de la segunda temporada.

Aviso Importante: Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, los créditos son para Thomas Astruc y compañía. Escribo estos fics sin fines de lucro; solamente para divertirme y pasar el tiempo.

CAPÍTULO 9

 _Vuelo a Milán_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien suspiró mientras miraba de reojo a Marinette, quien revisaba nerviosamente su libreta de diseños, y sonrió al mirarla, agradecido de que su padre lo haya dejado ir al viaje y que lo haya pareado con ella.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Oficina de Gabriel Agreste_

 _El día anterior_

 _Adrien bajó a la oficina de su padre tan pronto como escuchó que su padre regresaba de su viaje a Barcelona. No solo estaba furioso porque se fue de viaje otra vez sin siquiera despedirse, sino que apenas había sabido de él en las últimas semanas._

 _-Ah, Adrien, ahí estás- dijo Gabriel Agreste- espero que hayas hecho tus maletas para Milán-_

 _-¿Para qué?- dijo Adrien fríamente- ¿no estaré vistiendo solamente lo que me digas?-_

 _Gabriel levantó la vista hacia él, alzando una ceja._

 _-De hecho, quería hablar contigo al respecto de Marinette Dupain-Cheng- dijo su padre. Adrien frunció el entrecejo- quisiera parearla contigo durante las tardes, para que sea ella quien te ayude con tu vestuario. Tú eres el modelo que conoce mejor la compañía, después de todo-_

 _Adrien estuvo a punto de sonreír, imaginándose trabajando mano a mano con ella, pero la sonrisa nunca llegó sus labios al recordar las duras palabras de Luka._

 _-Père, no creo que sea una buena idea eso- dijo el chico tristemente- si recuerdas bien…hubo un incidente entre ella y yo. Se puede llegar a sentir incómoda conmigo y…-_

 _-Ah, sí, cuando te comportaste como un patán porque "estás enamorado"- dijo Gabriel Agreste en tono sarcástico, rodando los ojos, pero luego sacudió la cabeza- no, mi decisión sigue igual. Estoy seguro que ambos se pueden comportar a la altura, ¿no crees?-_

 _El chico lo miró con una expresión compungida. Sí, moría de ganas por pasar todo el tiempo posible con Marinette, pero Adrien tenía la impresión de que no lo hacía pensando en él, sino más bien en ella._

 _-¿Porqué?-_

 _-¿Porqué qué cosa?- dijo Gabriel._

 _-¿Porqué te tomas tantas molestias para que Marinette aproveche el viaje?- dijo Adrien._

 _-Marinette Dupain-Cheng tiene un talento excepcional- dijo su padre- sería un error dejar que todo ese talento se desperdicie en un lycée tan mediocre como en el que están, o que alguno de mis competidores la descubra y le ofrezca algo mejor. No- añadió, sacudiendo la cabeza- quiero a esa chica en mi compañía. Estoy seguro de que algún día podrá sobrepasarme, y…-_

 _-¿Y qué?- lo interrumpió Adrien en voz alta, apretando las manos- ¿por eso la prefieres a ella en vez de a mí?¿Te hubiera gustado que ella fuera tu hija entonces?¿En vez de una decepción como yo?-_

 _Gabriel frunció el entrecejo, y suspiró fastidiado._

 _-¡No sé si ya lo sabías, pero Marinette ya tiene un padre!- dijo Adrien en voz alta al ver que Gabriel no respondía- ¡yo quiero tener al mío!-_

 _-No tienes que ser tan dramático, Adrien- dijo Gabriel Agreste- siento simpatía por ella porque yo pasé de ser una persona que dibujaba sus diseños en una libreta a tener todo lo que tenemos. Pero mi predilección por mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng no tiene nada que ver con ese sentimentalismo barato, son negocios estrictamente- lo miró a través de sus gafas- la pregunta es, ¿eres capaz de no decepcionarme en esta sencilla tarea que te estoy pidiendo?-_

 _Adrien parpadeó y suspiró resignado. Le dio la espalda a su padre, y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación para preparar su equipaje cuando escuchó a su padre continuar._

 _-Tengo confianza en ti, hijo- dijo Gabriel Agreste- sé que lo harás bien-_

 _El chico se volvió hacia su padre y sonrió levemente._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

X-x-x

 _Hotel Château Monfort_

 _Poco más tarde_

Tan pronto como llegaron a Milán, una limosina pasó por ellos al aeropuerto y los llevó a un lujoso hotel en el centro de la ciudad. Marinette tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abrir la boca de la impresión, tanto por la ciudad como por el hotel. El edificio parecía salido de un cuento de hadas. El lobby solamente era una enorme sala ricamente amueblada, y se alcanzaba a ver una enorme cava, una alberca, varios salones elegantes y una biblioteca cerca de la entrada. Las paredes del lobby eran de cristal, y producían luces de colores en la entrada al filtrarse la luz a través de ella.

Su habitación era otra cosa que jamás había visto. Era espaciosa, con las paredes pintadas de color turquesa, con flores blancas de yeso decorándolas. La cama y un sofá redondo eran los únicos muebles de la habitación, que resaltaban sobre el color turquesa. Los ojos de Marinette brillaron. Se sentía como si estuviera, nuevamente, en un cuento de hadas.

Nathalie le había entregado un programa de los horarios de las actividades del día siguiente. Al parecer, esa tarde era libre y solamente tenía programada una cena junto con los otros modelos. Se sentía un poco incomoda con todos los chicos, pero tenía que admitir que, por raro que sonara, la presencia de Adrien la reconfortaba un poco.

Marinette se dio un baño y se cambió para bajar a la cena. Eligió para esa ocasión una blusa blanca y una falda amarilla, así como zapatos negros. Se miró al espejo con una sonrisa, y fue cuando notó un pequeño sobre pegado en la orilla del espejo, junto con una pequeña rosa roja. Reconoció la caligrafía antes siquiera de tomar el sobre.

Era una carta de Chat Noir.

La chica sintió que su corazón se saltó un latido mientras que tomaba el sobre y lo abría con cuidado mientras sonreía.

 _Chére Ladybug:_

 _Espero que perdones a este gato callejero por ser tan atrevido como para enviarte una humilde rosa. No puedo describir lo mucho que deseo conocerte, ma lady, y espero que ese encuentro se produzca muy pronto. Como siempre, beso tu mano antes de despedirme de ti._

 _Chat Noir_

Marinette sonrió al leer la carta de Chat Noir, y la guardó con cuidado antes de tomar su bolso y salir hacia el restaurante del hotel para la cena. Mientras que salía de su habitación, notó que Adrien estaba hospedado en una habitación al final del pasillo. El chico le sonrió al verla y caminó hacia ella.

-¿Vas a bajar a cenar?- preguntó Adrien, y la chica asintió- ¿me permites acompañarte?- añadió, ofreciéndole el brazo.

Marinette se ruborizó ante ese gesto de Adrien, pero éste no la molestó al respecto. Solo acentuó levemente su sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos brillando mientras que esperaba su respuesta. Dudosa, Marinette tomó su brazo, y ambos bajaron juntos al restaurante. Mientras lo hacían, la chica lo miró de reojo, curiosa. El chico desagradable y presumido ya no estaba ahí.

x-x-x

 _Restaurante del hotel_

 _Más tarde_

En el restaurante, Marinette tomó asiento, y Adrien se sentó junto a ella con una sonrisa amable. Nuevamente la chica pensó que no parecía el Adrien de siempre, sino más bien un gemelo no malvado que mantenía el coqueteo al mínimo, y al menos era respetuoso. Incluso se encontró a sí misma disfrutando su presencia y de su conversación.

Junto a Adrien se había sentado una chica que no conocía, que parecía ser de origen oriental igual que ella. Adrien mencionó su nombre un par de veces, pero Marinette no lo entendió. Del otro lado de ella se sentó un chico llamado Marco, a quien había visto cuando abordaron el avión. Iba acompañado de la chica rubia que le recordaba a Chloé Bourgeois, y de otros dos chicos.

El mesero llegó y repartió los menús. Marinette, que solo hablaba su natal francés y se defendía un poco con inglés, no entendía ni jota de lo que estaba plasmado frente a ella. Peor, el menú no tenía fotografías. La chica se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Marinette?- preguntó Adrien en voz baja, interrumpiendo su conversación con la chica oriental.

-Eh… sí- dijo ella, no muy convencida. Adrien la miró sospechosamente.

-¿Ah, sí?¿Estás segura?- dijo él.

-Yo… sí, estoy bien. No es nada- dijo ella, ruborizándose levemente. No quería decirle que no entendía el menú, seguramente se burlarían, él y todos los otros chicos. Pero realmente necesitaba ayuda. ¿Qué iba a hacer?¿Pedir algo al azar y cruzar los dedos porque no fuera algo asqueroso?

Adrien la notó mirando de reojo el menú, y comprendió. Se volvió a la otra chica en voz alta.

-Oye, Kagami, ¿sabes que significa _carpaccio_?- dijo el chico, señalando un plato específico en el menú y guiñándole un ojo- mi italiano está un poco oxidado-

-Creo que son filetes de pescado crudo- dijo Kagami, rodando los ojos al entender lo que estaba haciendo Adrien para ayudar a Marinette. Le parecía ridículo, pero finalmente decidió seguirle la corriente a su amigo- pero no pidas eso, recuerda que nunca te ha gustado eso. Mejor pide _arancini_ , recuerdo que te gustan las croqueta de arroz y pasta-

-Cierto, los _arancini_ siempre han sido de mis favoritos- dijo Adrien.

Adrien y Kagami continuaron discutiendo que era cada uno de los elementos del menú, y Marinette les sonrió, agradecida de saber que significaba cada cosa para poder pedir de comer.

Conforme pasó el tiempo y comenzaron a cenar, Marinette se dio cuenta de que Kagami era una chica algo ruda pero bastante agradable, muy diferente a como se imaginaba que sería una amiga de Adrien. Marinette tenía que admitir que pensaba que todos los amigos de los Agreste serían como Chloé, pero estaba agradecida que no fuera así. Al parecer, esa extraña chica había sido amiga de Adrien desde que ambos habían tomado clases de esgrima juntos.

Durante la cena, el chico que estaba a su derecha, Marco, comenzó a hacerle plática, preguntándole que hacía ahí, cómo había ganado el concurso y cómo conocía a Adrien. Marinette le respondió amablemente, pero no le dio mucha información al respecto. Lo que sí notó fue que cuando el chico comenzó a interrogarla, la espalda de Adrien se tensó de pronto, y parecía visiblemente incómodo. Ella no podía entender porqué, pues no le había parecido desagradable, al contrario.

Tan pronto como Marco y su grupo se fueron, tanto Kagami como Adrien se relajaron, y el último volvió a sonreír.

-¿Adrien?- dijo Marinette- ¿pasa algo?-

-No, todo está bien, _princesse_ \- dijo el chico en voz baja.

-¿Estás seguro?- insistió ella, sin creerle nada.

-Por supuesto. Es solo que… estar con ellos siempre me trae malos recuerdos- dijo el chico rubio, un poco apenado- digamos que… ellos solían burlarse de mí. La verdad es que no siempre he sido el chico alegre y seguro de sí mismo que conociste-

-El chico engreído que conocí, quieres decir- dijo Marinette antes de pensarlo.

Adrien frunció el entrecejo, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron de molestia mientras que Kagami alzaba las cejas. ¡Tanto que se había esforzado por ser amable con Marinette, por tratar de hacerla sentir a gusto y bienvenida! Pero no, quizá era demasiado tarde para él, ella siempre lo vería como ese chico interesado y engreído que había conocido.

El chico se puso de pie de golpe, haciendo que tanto Marinette como Kagami dieran un respingo de sorpresa.

-¿Adrien?- dijo Marinette.

-Todo esto es realmente inútil. Con permiso- dijo Adrien, volviéndose a Kagami, y tras dejar caer su servilleta sobre la mesa, se fue del restaurante rumbo a los elevadores, seguramente hacia su habitación. Marinette se mordió el labio con una expresión culpable, sabiendo que ella había sido la causa de su enojo.

Kagami suspiró frustrada por la situación, y se cambió de asiento, quedando donde Adrien había estado previamente sentado, y detuvo a Marinette, tomándola de la muñeca, antes de que ésta se levantara.

-Espera, Marinette, tengo algo que decir- dijo la chica en un tono severo- sé que Adrien puede ser un niño mimado a veces, pero realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ser una mejor persona contigo. No tenías que hacer ese comentario-

Marientte parpadeó, arrepentida de lo que había dicho. Kagami tenía razón.

-Lo siento- dijo ella- no… no sé en qué estaba pensando-

-Adrien en el fondo es una buena persona- continuó Kagami- es solo que… bueno, ha estado mucho tiempo solo, sin que su padre se preocupe por él, y muy influenciado por gente como… bueno, ya sabes-

-Chloé Bourgeois- dijo Marinette- lo sé. Lo siento… creo que debo disculparme con él-

Kagami asintió con una expresión severa.

-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir- dijo la chica japonesa en su mismo tono mandón y severo, pero Marinette notaba que estaba tratando de ayudarla- supongo que _monsieur_ Agreste tiene preparado un largo día para ti-

Marinette asintió. Kagami tenía razón, había visto la lista que Nathalie le había dado, y se veía que tendría un día bastante agitado, sobre todo porque monsieur Agreste la había asignado para asistirlo en todos los preparativos para el desfile de la noche.

Y además sabía que tenía razón sobre lo de disculparse con Adrien. Se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo por ser amable con ella.

Tras despedirse de Kagami, Marinette regresó a su habitación. Pasó cerca de la de Adrien, y una parte de ella quiso disculparse con él, pero pensó que sería mejor que el chico enfriara su cabeza, así que lo haría hasta el día siguiente.

x-x-x

 _Vestidores de los modelos_

 _La tarde siguiente_

Kagami no bromeaba cuando le dijo que _monsieur_ Agreste tenía preparado un día muy largo para ella. Marinette descubrió ese día lo obsesivo y demandante que podía ser el padre de Adrien. La chica estuvo siguiéndolo por todo el hotel, tomando notas y haciendo encargos que le daba el hombre. Pasado el mediodía, Marinette se sentía agotada, y eso que aún no empezaba el evento principal.

-Muy bien, _mademoiselle_ Marinette, estoy impresionado que me haya podido seguir el ritmo toda la mañana- le había dicho _monsieur_ Agreste al terminar la mañana- ahora sigue la parte más complicada, que es revisar los vestuarios de los modelos y asegurarse de que no tengan ningún problema-

-Por supuesto, _monsieur_ \- dijo ella.

-Me tomé la libertad de asignarla con Adrien- continuó el hombre- él es el modelo que tiene más experiencia, y le va a explicar todo lo que necesite saber-

Marinette forzó una sonrisa, recordando que tenía que disculparse con el chico, pero asintió.

-Muchas gracias, _monsieur_ , haré mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo Marinette, mientras que Gabriel Agreste asentía con lo que parecía un asomo de sonrisa, y se iba a otra área del hotel, seguido de Nathalie y de otros asistentes.

Marinette respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor. Había varios vestidores, y una enorme hilera de vestuarios guardados en porta trajes fuera de cada uno de los vestidores. Por un momento se sintió mal por Adrien y por los otros chicos. ¿Cuántas veces por evento se tendrían que cambiar de ropa y seguir quedando perfectos como siempre los veía? No lo sabía, pero tenía un nuevo nivel de respeto por el chico y por los otros modelos.

En su cubículo estaba no solo Adrien, sino también la chica que le recordaba un poco a Chloé, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Fleur Arnaud, Marco y sus dos amigos. Los cinco salieron de los vestidores, y el chico rubio se acercó a Marinette, quien comenzó a ajustar su corbata con manos temblorosas.

-Oh, mira, Adrien, aquí esta tu nueva asistente- rió uno de los chicos al ver a Marinette, Pierre, por lo que recordaba ella- solo le falta un mechón rojo en el cabello- añadió, poniendo un dedo índice en el lado derecho de su cabeza, haciendo referencia a Nathalie.

Adrien miró a Marinette, aún con un aire ofendido, y luego se volvió a Pierre con una expresión de pocos amigos.

-No te conviene molestar a Marinette, Pierre- dijo Adrien, frunciendo el entrecejo- es la nueva protegida de mi padre-

Marinette sonrió levemente, mientras abrochaba los botones de las mangas del chico, quien tenía la mirada decididamente en otro lugar que no fuera Marinette.

-Adrien- dijo ella en voz baja mientras pasaba un cepillo por el traje de él, removiendo la pelusa. Pero el chico rubio no le respondió, manteniendo su vista en un punto fijo en la puerta hacia la pasarela- lo siento mucho, Adrien, anoche hablé sin pensar. Realmente aprecio lo que has hecho…-

Adrien continuó con su silencio obstinado, y Marinette notó un hilo que sobresalía del traje, a la altura del cuello del chico. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo, y cortó el hilo con sus dientes. Adrien entrecerró los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que tenía una oportunidad de importunarla.

-Marinette, tengo otro hijo suelto aquí- dijo Adrien, señalando un hilo en la cremallera de su pantalón- quizá deberías cortarlo, no creo que deba salir en las fotografías-

Los tres chicos que estaban ahí se echaron a reír ante la insinuación de Adrien de que la chica cortara el hilo con sus dientes, y Marinette frunció el entrecejo furiosa. Tomó de su caja de herramientas unas tijeras enormes, y se volvió a Adrien.

-Por supuesto, _Adrichou_ \- dijo Marinette con un fingido tono dulce, levantando las tijeras- muéstrame donde debo cortar-

Adrien se echó a reír, claramente burlándose de ella, y comenzó a caminar hacia la pasarela, bajo la mirada molesta de Marinette. Después de que Adrien salió a escena, Fleur lo siguió, usando un vestido de lo más espectacular. Pierre y Jacques se prepararon para seguirlos, mientras que Marco le guiñaba un ojo a Marinette.

-No le hagas caso a Adrien, siempre ha sido un desagradable hijo de papá, y nadie lo quiere aquí- dijo Marco, encogiéndose de hombros- solo ignóralo, y si se pone pesado, estoy seguro que _monsieur_ Agreste lo puede poner en su sitio. Eres su nueva favorita, después de todo-

Marinette lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Estaba algo ofendida por como la había tratado Adrien, sobre todo porque ella estaba intentando disculparse, pero había algo en ese otro chico que le daba una mala espina.

Sin decir nada más, Marco siguió a sus amigos hacia la pasarela, mientras que veía a Adrien regresar para cambiarse de atuendo y reiniciar el proceso. Marinette suspiró al ver que el chico persistía en su mutismo selectivo hacia ella. Si Adrien no le hablaba, aquella iba a ser una larga tarde.

X-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette_

 _Esa noche_

Después de cenar acompañada de Marco y la chica que se encargaba de su vestuario, Bianca, Marinette regresó a su habitación para descansar. Sentía que le dolían los pies de tanto caminar por todos lados siguiendo a _monsieur_ Agreste, y le dolía la espalda de acomodar la ropa de Adrien.

Tras darse una rápida ducha para relajarse, la chica llamó por teléfono a sus padres para avisarles que estaba bien, y que se estaba divirtiendo mucho. También leyó un mensaje e Luka, deseándole suerte, y sonrió agradecida.

 _L: Mucha suerte, Marinette. Estoy seguro de que impresionarás a monsieur Agreste. ¡Disfruta cada segundo!_

Después de agradecer a Luka con un breve mensaje, Marinette llamó a su mejor amiga.

-Hola, Alya, ¿cómo están todos?-

- _¡Marinette!_ \- exclamó Alya- _¡hola! ¿Cómo ha estado Milán?¿Has aprendido muchas cosas?¿Ya saliste a conocer la ciudad?¡Cuéntame todo!_ -

Marinette rió en voz baja.

-Tranquila, Alya- dijo Marinette- todo está bien. _Monsieur_ Agreste es un poco… intenso, pero ha sido muy amable y me ha enseñado muchas cosas. También aprendí lo que ocurre tras bambalinas en los desfiles de modas. Ha sido muy interesante-

- _¿Y Adrien?_ \- dijo la chica castaña- _¿se ha portado pesado contigo?_ -

Marientte se mordió el labio, y suspiró. Procedió a explicarle a su mejor amiga todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días, como Adrien había mejorado su actitud, pero se había enojado por un comentario estúpido que había dicho ella.

- _Bueno, chica, supongo que vas a tener que hacer las paces con él_ \- dijo Alya.

-Oh, no, ¿tú también?- dijo Marinette, recordando que Kagami también le había dicho lo mismo.

 _-Pues claro, si vas a tener que trabajar con él por estas dos semanas, necesitas al menos llevarte bien con él, sobre todo si estaba esforzándose por ser agradable_ \- dijo Alya- _piensa en lo mucho que puedes aprender de él_ -

-No lo necesito, hay otros chicos que pueden ayudarme-

- _Sí, lo sé, pero lo asignaron contigo. Es mejor llevarte las cosas en paz con él. Además…_ -

-¿Además?-

- _Estuve hablando con Nino_ \- dijo Alya- _al parecer, se volvió amigo de tu admirador, y…_ -

-Arggg… no me digas- dijo ella, fastidiada.

- _Marinette, hablo en serio_ \- dijo su mejor amiga- _Nino cree que Adrien realmente está enamorado de ti. Dijo que se iba a esforzar para no ser tan desagradable contigo y demostrarte lo mucho que le importas. No tienes que corresponderlo-_ dijo la chica castaña antes de que Marinette reclamara- _lo que estoy diciendo es que lo menos que puedes hacer es intentar lo mismo_ -

Marinette gruñó en voz baja, pero sabía que su mejor amiga tenía razón. Se frotó la frente con impaciencia, pero al final asintió.

-De acuerdo, haré el intento de no ser tan pesada con él, pero más vale que él haga lo mismo- dijo Marinette- ah, y olvidé decirte. Ayer encontré una carta de Chat Noir-

- _¡OH. POR. DIOS!_ \- exclamó Alya tan alto que Marinette hizo una mueca y tuvo que separar su oído del auricular- _¡cuéntame todo!_ -

Marinette sonrió y le dijo lo que había sucedido. Una vez que terminó de contarle, Alya la hizo prometer que le contaría quien era el misterioso Chat Noir tan pronto como lo supiera. Tras despedirse de su mejor amiga, Marinette colgó el teléfono y se metió a la cama, quedándose dormida casi de inmediato.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Adrien_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Adrien se levantó pasado el mediodía. A diferencia de Marinette, él no tenía nada que hacer hasta la hora del desfile de moda, que era a media tarde, y tenía que darse una ducha y pasar al peinado una hora antes solamente. Gruñó frustrado al caer en cuenta de que Marinette fue su primer pensamiento de esa mañana, como venían siendo los últimos días.

El chico se sentó en el borde de la cama y abrió perezosamente la ventana de su habitación, que daba hacia el patio del hotel. Vio que su padre iba caminando apresuradamente, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, seguido de Nathalie y de Marinette. La chica llevaba consigo una tabla para escribir, y no paraba de hacer anotaciones en ella. No solo eso, vio que una de las flores en los arreglos de la pasarela estaba doblada, y la chica fue a enderezarla, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a los ojos de águila de su padre.

Adrien gruñó de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo al ver lo diligente que era la chica. ¿Porqué tenía que haberse enamorado? Todo hubiera sido más fácil si solo fuera la atracción física que sentía por ella en un principio: hubiera podido pasar a la siguiente chica con facilidad desde la primera vez que Marinette lo rechazó. Pero no, se había enamorado, no quería dejarla ir, y quería hacerla feliz.

Se levantó y se frotó la frente mientras arrastraba los pies hacia el cuarto de baño. Aún se sentía ofendido por el hecho de que siguiera pensando que era engreído. Bueno, sí lo era, pero estaba empezando a esforzarse en ser mejor. ¿Porqué no lo podía ver?

"Tonterías…", dijo Adrien mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto de baño y encendía la ducha.

No era el único impresionado con Marinette. Era evidente que su padre la apreciaba enormemente, sobre todo por lo mucho que se había esforzado por lograr que pudiera viajar con ellos a Milán. Una parte de él también estaba molesto con Marinette porque sentía que su padre le expresaba más cariño a ella que a él. Sacudió la cabeza mientras terminaba de desvestirse, y se metía bajo la ducha. Eran tonterías.

Otra persona que se había comenzado a interesar en Marinette era Marco, y eso no le gustaba ni un poco. Conocía al chico, y sospechaba que solo la estaba buscando porque quería molestarlo, no porque la chica le agradara. La idea de que Marco fuera a lastimar a Marinette le parecía insoportable, confirmando de nueva cuenta que Adrien estaba enamorado de ella.

-Argggg… ¡esto es ridículo!- dijo el chico, golpeando la pared con su puño- ¡estúpidos sentimientos!-

Apagó la ducha y se cubrió con la toalla para salir. Realmente odiaba sentirse así. Tenía que hacer las paces con Marinette, y pronto. No quería que su orgullo fuera a seguir causándole problemas.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, vio que tenía un mensaje en su celular de parte Kagami.

 _¿Que rayos te está pasando, pedazo de tarado? Marco está pasando demasiado tiempo con Marinette, seguramente hablándole mal de ti. ¡Mueve tu trasero y ponte a trabajar en ello!_

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. Kagami tenía razón. Tenía que apresurarse en arreglar las cosas.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, no escribiré spoilers de Catalyste, pero solo puedo decir que quedé como: ¡Por todo el chocolate! Aún no me recupero de los brincos que me hizo dar ese capítulo, y me muero por ver el final. Dicho eso, regresemos. Adrien se estaba esforzando pero ahora fue Marinette quien echó a perder todo. Les encanta pelear a esos dos, pero ambos se quieren reconciliar. Veremos que pasa en los siguientes capítulos.

Mañana salgo de viaje, pero tomaré la precaución de subir los siguientes capítulos a la plataforma para ir actualizando a tiempo mientras esté fuera. Si todo sale como lo planeado, no habrá problema en las actualizaciones. Afortunadamente no iré a la tierra sin internet. Lo que sí, es que puedo llegar a tardar en responder a sus reviews. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. ¡Les mando un abrazo a todos!

Abby L.


	10. Capítulo 10

RESUMEN: Universo Alterno: Adrien Agreste creció junto a Chloé Bourgeois, y era igual que ella: pretencioso y arrogante, además de tener una bien merecida reputación de casanova. A su llegada al lycée, se enamora a primera vista de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, quien lo encuentra insoportable y está decidida a no ceder a sus encantos. Spoilers de la segunda temporada.

Aviso Importante: Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, los créditos son para Thomas Astruc y compañía. Escribo estos fics sin fines de lucro; solamente para divertirme y pasar el tiempo.

CAPÍTULO 10

 _Vestidores de los modelos_

 _Tres días después_

Las cosas habían mejorado un poco entre Adrien y Marinette durante esos días, pero aún se podía sentir la tensión entre ellos dos. Marinette terminaba sus días rendida de cansancio tras seguir a monsieur Agreste durante todo el día, evaluando y eligiendo atuendos para los modelos en las mañanas, y ajustando dichos vestuarios en la tarde cuando Adrien los usaba para salir a la pasarela.

Adrien miraba a Marinette impresionado. Ningún estudiante de moda había logrado seguirle el ritmo a su padre, al menos que él se hubiera dado cuenta. Se notaba que la chica amaba lo que hacía, y a pesar de que los modelos llegaron a burlarse y portarse mal con ella, Marinette seguía esmerándose en hacer un buen trabajo con su vestuario.

Esa tarde, Adrien regresó de la pasarela para encontrarse a Marinette sola en los vestidores, sentada en la silla de su escritorio. La chica ya tenía sobre su regazo el abrigo que Adrien se pondría sobre su atuendo, y estaba cosiendo algo con hábiles manos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Adrien.

-Una de las costuras se abrió- dijo Marinette, frunciendo el entrecejo, sin levantar la mirada- ve a cambiarte, estará listo para cuando salgas-

El chico la miró por unos segundos, impresionado de su seguridad, pero asintió y se metió al vestidor, tomando el atuendo que le tocaba usar ahora: un pantalón de cuadros marrones y negros, una camisa blanca y un chaleco marrón. Cuando terminó de vestirse, se miró al espejo. No era su favorito. Suspiró y salió del vestidor, y vio con una sonrisa que Marinette ya había terminado de arreglar el abrigo.

-Gracias, Marinette- dijo Adrien en voz baja.

La chica sonrió mientras se paraba frente a él y acomodaba la camisa y el chaleco del chico. Adrien sintió algo de calor en sus mejillas al sentir el roce de las manos de Marinette sobre su abdomen, ajustando la cintura de su pantalón. Respiró hondo mientras que intentaba calmarse y pensar en otra cosa, pero fue contraproducente. El delicioso aroma de la chica lo estaba embriagando.

"¡Tienes que tranquilizarte, Adrien, maldita sea!", pensó para sí mismo "si no, Marinette lo va a notar y te va a abofetear"

Marinette no pareció notar nada extraño, tan concentrada que estaba en su trabajo. Levantó los ojos, notando el rubor en las mejillas de Adrien, y le sonrió.

-¿Tienes calor?- preguntó Marinette- es normal por el abrigo, pero solo será un momento mientras sales y regresas-

Adrein tragó saliva, pensando que el calor que sentía no tenía nada que ver con el abrigo.

-Gr… gracias, Marinette, tengo que irme- dijo Adrien, dando un paso atrás y dirigiéndose a la puerta hacia la pasarela, justo cuando Marco y Fleur regresaban. El chico rubio se esforzó por no volverse a mirar a Marinette, tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo en la pasarela.

Marinette miró a Adrien salir sin mirarla, y no sabía que pensar. ¿Porqué los chicos eran tan raros?

-No te preocupes por ese engreído, _pretty lady_ \- dijo Marco, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Marinette y guiñando un ojo- no todos los modelos somos tan desagradables como él-

-Marco tiene razón- dijo Fleur, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un gesto muy _Chloé_ \- Adrien Agreste es solo un chico que busca divertirse. Ha salido con todas las modelos de aquí, y les ha roto el corazón a la mayoría. ¿Porqué crees que nadie más le habla?-

Marinette parpadeó mientras que ambos hablaban, y no por lo que decían de Adrien, sino por como Marco la había llamo. ¿Cómo la llamaba Chat Noir en sus cartas?¿ _Ma Lady_?¿Acaso Marco era…?

Ahora que lo pensaba, Marinette no había recibido más cartas de Chat Noir en esos días. La chica tenía muchas ganas de saber quien era ese misterioso remitente. ¿Porqué no le había escrito?¿Estaría ocupado? Y si era Marco… Marinette sacudió la cabeza, pensando que, si era Marco, ella lo descubriría pronto.

Mientras pensaba en ello, Adrien salió de la pasarela, y Marinette se levantó para ayudarle a quitarse el abrigo mientras que Fleur y Marco salían a su vez. La chica lo miró con curiosidad. No sabía que pensar de él. Kagami ya le había dicho un par de veces que ambos podrían ser buenos amigos, y que Adrien tenía buen corazón, y ahora los otros modelos decían lo contrario. Quizá Kagami estaba sesgada porque era su amiga. O quizá los modelos estaban celosos porque Adrien era evidentemente más exitoso.

Marinette suspiró mientras se acercaba a Adrien a corregir los defectos de su nuevo atuendo. Ya pensaría en eso más tarde.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Adrien_

 _Esa noche_

Adrien se dejó caer en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse a su pijama. Estaba agotado, y no se imaginaba como estaría Marinette, ya que ella había hecho el doble de trabajo ese día. Suspiró cerrando los ojos.

El chico se sentó sobre su cama y respiró hondo. Estaba algo preocupado porque había visto a Marco muy cerca de Marinette. No sabía si debía advertirle que Marco era uno de sus peores enemigos desde que ambos eran niños pequeños, y que seguramente intentaría ponerla en su contra. Suspiró. No, no tenía que hacer eso, seguramente Marinette pensaría que estaba intentando ponerlo en contra de Marco.

Se frotó la frente, y fue entonces cuando notó un pequeño sobre en su escritorio, con una sola palabra escrita sobre él con bella caligrafía. Ladybug.

Adrien casi tropezó y cayó al suelo intentando alcanzar el sobre. Una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, lo acercó a su nariz y aspiró. No había duda, el dulce aroma de Marinette estaba impregnado en el sobre, y reconoció su caligrafía de inmediato. El chico abrió el sobre y sacó la carta que estaba cuidadosamente doblada en su interior, escrita en un folio de color rosa con motas blancas.

"Marinette es tan linda", pensó el chico.

 _Cher Chat Noir:_

 _Espero que el viaje te haya sido placentero hasta ahora. Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo. He trabajado mucho, y he aprendido un montón de cosas, pero hace tres días tuve una pelea con un amigo querido, y eso me tiene un poco triste porque no estoy segura si sigue enojado conmigo o no. Además, tengo que admitir que he extrañado tus mensajes, y he comentado a preguntarme si de verdad existes. Dejaré esta carta en la entrada del hotel, realmente espero que llegue a tus manos._

 _Ladybug_

Adrien sonrió, y sus ojos se iluminaron al leer aquello. Lo que más le gustó de esa carta era que Marinette lo consideraba un amigo, y estaba preocupada de que no había hecho las pases con él. Realmente era una hermosa persona, y se preguntaba si debía seguir intentando conquistarla, pensando en que quizá no merecía a alguien tan bueno como ella.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, esa no era la respuesta. Se esforzaría por merecerla.

Adrien tomó papel y pluma, y comenzó a componer una respuesta para su querida Ladybug. Cuando comenzó a escribir, se llevó la pluma a la boca, pensativo, y sonrió algo travieso. Ya sabía que podía hacer.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette_

 _La mañana siguiente_

Marinette se levantó temprano con una sonrisa. A diferencia de cuando estaba en casa y tenía que ir al colegio o al lycée y siempre llegaba tarde, esta vez estaba lista al menos veinte minutos antes de la hora indicada.

Una vez que salió de la ducha y terminó de recogerse el cabello, escuchó que llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. La chica, confundida, se acercó a abrir, y vio que una de las mucamas estaba de pie en la puerta con un sobre cerrado y un ramo de seis rosas.

-Disculpe la molestia, _signorina_ \- dijo la mujer- una persona dejó esto para usted en la recepción-

Marinette tomó lo que la mujer le alcanzó, y miró incrédula lo que había recibido. Las rosas eran hermosas, y tenían un delicioso aroma, y la carta tenía algunas palabras escritas en el sobre con la elegante caligrafía de Chat Noir.

Tras agradecer a la mujer, Marinette cerró la puerta y puso las rosas sobre el escritorio de su habitación para poder abrir la carta. Sonrió al leerla.

 _Ma chére Ladybug:_

 _Espero que puedas disculpar a tu chaton por haber tardado tanto en escribir, pero ha estado muy ocupado en sus actividades, e imaginaba que tú también. Lamento mucho haberte mantenido en silencio. Sobre lo sucedido con tu amigo, te sentirás mejor si charlas con él, seguramente te escuchará. No te preocupes, te prometo que en este viaje nos conoceremos. Ten paciencia, ma lady._

 _Beso tu mano antes de despedirme,_

 _Chat Noir._

Marinette tomó el papel mientras sonreía, y lo abrazó contra su pecho. No sabía quien era ese misterioso Chat Noir, pero se moría de ganas por conocerlo. Seguramente era alguien sorprendente y amable y…

Sacudió la cabeza y tomó su bolso antes de salir de su habitación. Ya casi era hora de que _monsieur_ Agreste comenzara a revisar los detalles del desfile, y no dejaría que eso la distrajera.

x-x-x

 _Vestidores de los modelos_

 _Más tarde_

A diferencia de los días anteriores, en los que Adrien parecía serio y neutral, esta vez se le notaba visiblemente de mucho mejor humor que antes. Había pasado toda la tarde sonriéndole a Marinette, e incluso le había explicado la razón detrás del orden de los vestuarios, sus colores, y porqué les tocaban cierto estilos a cada uno de los modelos.

-Lo que pasa es que, al menos para las cámaras, _père_ se ha encargado de que tenga la apariencia de niño bueno- explicó Adrien- así que mis atuendos son mucho más sobrios y tradicionales que los que usa Pierre o Jacques-

Marinette asintió, pues ya había notado ese detalle, pero no dio nada al respecto. Adrien evitó nuevamente hablar de Marco, a pesar de que éste seguía intentando acercarse a Marinette de alguna manera.

Una vez que terminó la pasarela por esa tarde y Marinette comenzó a recoger sus cosas, Adrien se acercó a ella para ayudarla.

-Gracias- dijo la chica mientras que Adrien levantaba una valija un poco pesada.

-No es nada- dijo el chico, sonriendo amablemente- ¿dónde necesitas esto?-

-Eh…aquí- dijo Marinette, señalando una esquina de los vestidores. Adrien obedeció y puso la valija donde la chica le indicó- muchas gracias-

-No es nada- repitió el chico, ladeando la cabeza aún sonriendo.

Marinette lo miró.

-Oye, Adrien…-

-¿Sí?- dijo el chico, acentuando su sonrisa y acercándose a ella.

-Yo… quería disculparme contigo por lo que dije el primer día en la cena- dijo Marinette- a veces abro la boca antes de pensar, y…-

-Tranquila, Marinette, no hay nada que perdonar- dijo Adrien, rascándose la nuca con una expresión apenada- yo también me he comportado como un idiota contigo- el chico amplió su sonrisa aún más, y sus ojos brillaron sorprendentemente. Extendió su mano hacia ella- ¿amigos?-

Marinette lo miró, y el chico tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarse a ella y besarla. ¡Era tan linda! Pero no, lo había prometido…

-Amigos- estuvo de acuerdo Marinette, tomando su mano.

Adrien acercó la mano de la chica a sus labios, y los presionó contra sus nudillos, haciéndola ruborizarse.

-Hablando de amigos- dijo Adrien, sonriendo levemente- ¿no quisieras…? Digo, es tu primera vez en Milán, quizá podríamos… no sé, tomar un _gelato_ mientras te enseño la ciudad… ¿qué dices?-

Marinette lo pensó por unos instantes, meditando si era buena idea salir del hotel con Adrien, pero el chico había demostrado que podía comportarse civilizadamente con ella. Casi de inmediato sonrió y asintió.

-Me parece bien- aceptó ella, y miró sus ropas- eh… ¿puedo ir a cambiarme primero?-

Adrien rió en voz baja, y asintió.

-Por supuesto. Nos vemos en quince minutos en el lobby del hotel- dijo el chico, guiñándole un ojo amistosamente, pero aún así provocando que Marinette sintiera sus piernas de gelatina.

Estúpido y sensual Adrien. Odiaba que tuviera ese efecto en ella.

x-x-x

 _Centro de Milán_

 _Poco más tarde_

Adrien casi se había caído de espaldas cuando vio a Marinette bajar al lobby para encontrarse con él. Se había puesto un vestido rojo con motas negras, y unas medias del mismo color. Llevaba sobre su vestido un suéter color marrón y un par de botas del mismo color. Sus cabellos no estaban en sus habituales dos coletas, sino en una trenza sobre su hombro derecho.

Marinette se acercó al ruborizado chico, sonriendo, lo cual no ayudó para nada a Adrien.

-Te… te ves muy linda- dijo el rubio, apenado.

-Gracias, Adrien- dijo Marinette nerviosamente, también pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja mientras que bajaba la mirada para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, Adrien le ofreció el brazo.

-¿Nos vamos, _princesse_?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa sincera, pero esta vez Marinette se sentía más cómoda con su actitud.

-Vamos- sonrió ella, tomando el brazo de él, y ambos caminaron juntos hacia la ciudad.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho cuando ambos llegaron al Duomo, la plaza principal, lo que emocionó un poco a Marinette. Milán era muy diferente a París, y ahora entendía porque su abuela Gina insistía tanto en que quería llevarla a conocer algunas ciudades de Italia. Los italianos se parecían mucho a su abuela, hablaban casi gritando y moviendo las manos sin parar.

-Ven conmigo- dijo Adrien, tomando su mano suavemente para alejarla de un grupo de italianos que comenzaban a gritarle y decirle algunas cosas que Marinette no entendía. El chico había entendido muy bien, le estaban diciendo que era guapa.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó la chica.

-A la heladería- dijo Adrien, guiñándole un ojo- te prometí un _gelato_ , ¿no es así?-

-Así fue- dijo Marinette, siguiendo al chico sin que le molestara que estuviera tomando su mano.

Ambos cruzaron el Duomo y caminaron hacia uno de los locales cercanos, una heladería que Adrien conocía desde hacía un tiempo. Mientras hacían fila para comprar uno, la chica se volvió hacia él.

-¿Conoces a André, el vendedor de helados que siempre está en el Pont des Artes?- preguntó Marinette.

-Por supuesto- dijo él- una vez fui y me dijo que mi helado reflejaría a mi alma gemela-

-Sí, lo mismo me dijo a mí- dijo la chica, ladeando la cabeza- cereza roja como su boca y… menta verde… como sus ojos…-

Marinette abrió la boca, sorprendida de ver que el chico que tenía enfrente cumplía esas características. El tono de verde en los ojos de Adrien no era para nada común. De hecho, era la primera vez que veía a alguien con esos ojos. Pero no, Adrien no podía ser su alma gemela.

-Curioso- dijo Adrien, sin notar la confusión en los ojos de la chica- a mí me dio un helado de fresa con trozos de chocolate negro, zarzamora para sus cabellos, y arándano para sus ojos color cielo…- el chico se interrumpió, al mirar a los ojos a Marinette. Y ese vestido rojo con motas negras…

Adrien casi se desmaya de la impresión al caer en cuenta a quien estaba describiendo el helado que había tomado hacía todos esos días con Chloé. No había duda. ¡Marinette era su alma gemela! Tenía que ser, ella llenaba todas las características, y ese vestido que llevaba era una señal de que no estaba equivocado.

Los chicos pasaron a pedir sus helados. Marinette eligió un helado de _stracciatella_ y Adrien una mezcla de avellana y dulce de leche. Una vez que tuvieron cada uno su helado, caminaron a una banca en el Duomo a tomarlo con calma. Adrien se la pasaba mirando de reojo a Marinette. Estaba seguro de que era su alma gemela. Estaba seguro de que estaba enamorado de ella, cada vez más.

Cuando ambos se terminaron los helados, Marinette estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero Adrien se lo impidió, tomándola de las manos.

-Marinette, espera- dijo Adrien en voz baja- hay algo… hay algo que tengo que decirte-

-¿Es sobre disculparte otra vez porque peleamos?- dijo Marinette, alzando las cejas- sabes que no es necesario, y…-

-No, nada de eso- dijo Adrien, aún sin soltar sus manos y sonriendo levemente- Marinette, la verdad es que yo…- el chico maldijo al sentir calor en sus mejillas, seguro de que se estaba ruborizando- yo estoy enamorado de ti. Nunca… nunca antes había sentido algo así por nadie-

Marinette palideció ante esas palabras. Sí, pensaba que Adrien gustaba de coquetear con ella, pero no pensaba que fuera a declararse así tan directamente. Lo miró con una expresión mortificada, y abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero Adrien la detuvo.

-Yo… yo sé que tienes buenas razones para dudar de mí- continuó el chico- dada mi reputación. Yo solía salir con chicas solo para divertirme y… las dejaba después, sin importarme sus sentimientos. No estoy nada orgulloso de lo que hice en el pasado, Marinette. Pero te lo digo sinceramente, esos días quedaron atrás. Y esta es la primera vez en mi vida que me enamoro de alguien-

Adrien levantó sus ojos hacia ella.

-No espero nada de ti- terminó de decir él- pero quería que supieras que no estoy jugando contigo. Mis sentimientos hacia ti son muy reales. Admiro a la hermosa, talentosa y amable persona que eres-

Marinette lo miró con un poco de pena. No sabía que decirle. Sí, se sentía atraída hacia él, y estaba aliviada de que fueran buenos amigos a partir de ahora, pero… ¿podría devolver sus sentimientos? Si ella no lo conocía bien, no aún. Y solo había conocido su parte mala, cuando era presumido y arrogante. Y aunque este nuevo Adrien le agradaba bastante, aún no estaba segura. Además, no podía negar que también tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia Luka. Y quizá (le avergonzaba admitirlo) hacia el misterioso Chat Noir.

-Adrien, yo…- comenzó a decir ella- lo siento mucho. No te conozco, no aún, y tú no me conoces. Solo he visto tu parte… desagradable; y apenas ahora estoy conociendo tu lado amable. Yo… no puedo devolver tus sentimientos, al menos no aún-

-Lo entiendo, Marinette, créeme- dijo Adrien sin soltar sus manos- pero… tienes mi palabra de que no estoy enamorado de nadie más que de ti. Y de que esperaré por ti lo que sea necesario- el chico acercó las manos de Marinette a sus labios y las besó alternadamente- haré lo posible por demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, y que significas para mí, _princesse_ -

-Adrien…-

-Lo digo en serio- dijo el chico con firmeza, como haciendo un juramento- esperaré por ti-

Marinette sonrió tímidamente mientras que Adrien le ofrecía su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Se hace tarde- dijo Adrien en voz baja con la misma sonrisa encantadora de siempre, aunque esta vez se notaba un poco de tristeza en sus ojos- regresemos-

La chica asintió automáticamente, y tomó el brazo de Adrien, y ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso al hotel mientras observaban que el sol se estaba poniendo. Por primera vez desde que puso sus ojos en Marinette, Adrien sintió que las cosas estaban comenzando a salir bien.

Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que, al llegar al hotel, todo el infierno se iba a desatar.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! El día de hoy actualizo desde Cusco, Perú. Pero como voy llegado después de mil horas de viaje, me voy a dormir. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	11. Capítulo 11

RESUMEN: Universo Alterno: Adrien Agreste creció junto a Chloé Bourgeois, y era igual que ella: pretencioso y arrogante, además de tener una bien merecida reputación de casanova. A su llegada al lycée, se enamora a primera vista de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, quien lo encuentra insoportable y está decidida a no ceder a sus encantos. Spoilers de la segunda temporada.

Aviso Importante: Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, los créditos son para Thomas Astruc y compañía. Escribo estos fics sin fines de lucro; solamente para divertirme y pasar el tiempo.

CAPÍTULO 11

 _Jardines del hotel_

 _Poco más tarde_

Adrien acompañó a Marinette de regreso al hotel, su rostro una mezcla de tristeza y esperanza. Sí, había sido rechazado por ella, pero estaba seguro de que con el tiempo le demostraría a Marinette lo importante que era para él, y que sus sentimientos iban en serio.

Ambos se detuvieron en el jardín, ya que Marinette se había entretenido mirando el patio hermosamente adornado con algunas flores y luces, además de tener en el suelo un domo de cristal, que parecía ser el techo de una sala dentro del hotel. Las ventanas y balcones del hotel estaban iluminados con tenues luces a su alrededor, y había un par de mesitas para disfrutar el aire fresco de la noche.

Los dos chicos se habían quedado charlando en una de las mesitas del patio, y los meseros los habían dejado solos, no sin antes dejarles unas tazas con café y algunos panecillos dulces. La conversación entre ambos fue bastante variada, y se detuvieron en las mascotas de ambos.

-Yo tengo una gatita, se llama Tikki- dijo Marinette, sonriendo y sintiéndose cada vez más cómoda estando en la compañía del chico, tanto que se preguntaba donde habría estado escondida esa faceta de Adrien cuando lo conoció.

-Yo tengo a Plagg, ya lo conociste- dijo Adrien, encogiéndose de hombros mientras recordaba ese encuentro- de hecho, me extraño que se levantara. Normalmente Plagg es un flojo que no hace más que dormir siestas y comer queso-

Marinette rió, imaginándose al gato gordo comiendo queso y a un frustrado Adrien intentando en vano hacerlo levantarse o enseñarle algún truco.

-No te burles- dijo Adrien, aunque también rió- quisiera que fuera un gato más normal, y menos perezoso-

La chica le iba a responder, pero antes de que siguiera pudiera abrir la boca, ambos vieron a Fleur Arnaud acercarse a ellos a paso acelerado, con sus manos empuñadas furiosamente y una expresión de pocos amigos. Los dos alzaron las cejas, confundidos, hasta que la chica se detuvo frente a ellos y, con la mano abierta, abofeteó a Adrien tan fuerte que casi lo tiró al suelo. El chico abrió la boca, muy confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, mientras que Marinette se llevaba las manos a la boca.

-¡Tú!- siseó Fleur- ¿cómo te atreves a ser tan descarado?-

Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron aún más, sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿De qué…?-

-¡No te hagas el tonto!- dijo la furiosa chica, tomando a Adrien por el cuello de su camisa- ¿no me prometiste que no estabas enamorado de nadie, y que ibas a esperar por mí? ¡Eres un mentiroso!¿Qué, acaso le dijiste lo mismo a ella?- añadió, señalando a Marinette.

Adrien palideció, que Fleur había utilizado las mismas palabras que él le había dicho a Marinette cuando estaban en la ciudad, y se volvió hacia ella.

-Eso no es…- comenzó a decir Adrien, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por Fleur.

-¿Te referías a ella cuando dijiste que te estabas divirtiendo con la nueva ingenua, o era yo?- continuó gritando Fleur.

-¡Yo jamás dije eso!- dijo Adrien, volviéndose de nuevo a Marinette- no es lo que…-

-No tienes vergüenza si aún quieres justificar tus mentiras- continuó la chica con un tono venenoso en su voz- no me sorprende que no le agrades a nadie aquí-

El rostro de Adrien se volvió cada vez más pálido, sabiendo que aquello se veía cada vez peor, como si él fuera un mentiroso, pero entre los gritos de la chica no había podido defenderse. Fleur lo soltó, empujándolo contra su asiento y alejándose dando pisotones.

Marinette miró la escena, mientras tenía una horrenda sensación en su pecho. Después de los últimos días y el cambio de actitud de Adrien, había comenzado a ilusionarse ante la posibilidad de que el chico hubiera cambiado de verdad, y que estuviera enamorado de ella. Su amabilidad la había comenzado a conquistar, y se sentía horrible al pensar que Adrien la había engañado todo el tiempo. Si, como decía Fleur, Adrien solo se estaba divirtiendo con ella, ilusionándola.

Cuando Marinette se volvió a Adrien, éste la estaba mirando con una intensidad impresionante, y una expresión mortificada en su rostro.

-Marinette, nada de lo que Fleur dijo es cierto, yo no…-

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Marinette mientras se levantaba furiosa, notando que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- ¿has estado… jugando conmigo todo este tiempo?-

-¡No!- dijo Adrien en voz alta al ver que los ojos de la chica se humedecían- ¡por supuesto que no, Marinette! En serio, todo lo que dijo es mentira, yo…-

Adrien se intentó levantar también, pero Marinette lo empujó para alejarlo de ella, haciéndolo caer de nuevo en su asiento.

-¡Déjame!- gritó Marinette, lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos- ¡te has estado burlando de mí todo este tiempo! ¡Déjame en paz de una vez por todas!-

Adrien la vio alejarse hacia la entrada del hotel, y tras salir de su sorpresa la siguió.

-Marinette, espera- dijo Adrien, alcanzándola en la entrada del lobby y deteniéndola tomándola del brazo antes de que escapara hacia los vestidores- ¡Marinette, por favor, escúchame!-

-¡No!- dijo Marinette- ¡no voy a escuchar más tus mentiras! Ya no quiero saber nada de ti. ¡No quiero volver a ver tu estúpida cara!-

-Marinette, solo escucha…- dijo él- ¡nada de lo que dijo ella es cierto! He hecho muchas cosas de las que no estoy nada orgulloso, pero nunca te he mentido-

La chica lo miró con enormes ojos, y por un momento Adrien pensó que lo escucharía, pero la chica se soltó de él con un gesto y le dio la espalda para caminar hacia la biblioteca, ya que él estaba bloqueando el camino hacia los elevadores. Adrien gruñó frustrado y volvió a alcanzarla, deteniéndola de una muñeca, pero la chica se volvió hacia él y de un empujón lo hizo soltarla.

-¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz!- gritó Marinette, sus gritos resonando en el lobby del hotel que, afortunadamente para ambos, estaba completamente desierto por la hora de la noche- ¡no vuelvas a tocarme!-

-¡Bien!- gritó Adrien a su vez, ahora molesto porque la chica no le creía- ¡no me importa si no me crees! ¡No sé porqué pierdo mi tiempo intentando explicarte que no he hecho nada malo!-

Marinette no le respondió, y tras darle la espalda, comenzó a bajar las escaleras que daban hacia la biblioteca y cerró la puerta tras de sí dando un portazo. Adrien la vio alejarse, gruñendo furioso, pero no dijo nada más, y se dispuso a subir a su habitación cuando vio a Kagami regresando del gimnasio mientras que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno, ese incidente pudo haberse manejado un poco mejor, ¿no crees?- dijo Kagami, poniéndose las manos en la cintura. Adrien rodó los ojos, pero caminó hacia su amiga mientras que arrastraba los pies. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

Mientras tanto, una vez que se quedó sola en el patio y vio el efecto que tuvieron sus palabras, Fleur sonrió y se puso su teléfono celular en su oído derecho.

-Mi parte ya está hecha, Chloé- dijo la chica en voz baja.

x-x-x

 _Lobby del Hotel_

 _Poco después_

A pesar de que Adrien se quería ir a dormir y el lobby estaba completamente vacío a esa hora de la noche, Kagami se lo impidió. La chica japonesa ya se había hartado de ver a su amigo y a la chica en un ciclo incesante en el que ambos evidentemente se gustaban, se llevaban bien y después se peleaban, para volver a reconciliarse y comenzar todo de nuevo.

¡Eso tenía que terminar de una vez!

-Kagami, de verdad no estoy de humor para…-

-Adrien, esto no puede seguir así- dijo Kagami- yo sé que ustedes dos se gustan mutuamente. Y por más náuseas que me den al decirlo, son claramente el uno para el otro. ¿Porqué siempre tienen que terminar peleando los dos?-

-Esta vez no fue mi culpa- dijo Adrien en tono derrotado, sus mejillas aún enrojecidas de enojo por lo que había sucedido, y le contó brevemente a Kagami lo que había sucedido. Al final de su historia, la chica se frotó la frente en una expresión frustrada.

-Bueno, creo que entendí. Y tienes que admitir que eso fue algo sospechoso- dijo Kagami.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Adrien sin entender.

-¿Recuerdas que dijiste que Chloé te prometió que se iba a vengar de ti cuando la rechazaste?- dijo Kagami, y Adrien asintió con una expresión confundida, sin entender a qué se refería la chica. Kagami bufó, frustrada, y contuvo sus ganas de darle un zape- ¡Adrien! Piénsalo bien. Chloé dijo que se vengaría de ti. Y Fleur y Marco son sus amigos. Es obvio que tu querida amiga tuvo algo que ver con todo esto-

Adrien parpadeó mientras intentaba razonar lo que había pasado. ¿Acaso Chloé era capaz de causar todos esos problemas con Marinette? Había escuchado a algunos de los asistentes de su padre que Marco se había acercado a Marinette, y le había hablado mal de él. ¿Lo que sucedió con Fleur era causado por Chloé?

-Quizá… quizá tienes razón- dijo Adrien, poniéndose de pie de nuevo- tengo que decírselo a Marinette y…-

-Oye, espera- dijo Kagami, deteniéndolo- seguramente Marinette aún está enojada y no va a querer escucharte-

-Pero…- dijo Adrien, dudoso- pero ella está muy triste. No quiero que pase mal la noche por mi culpa… por algo que no es cierto-

-Lo sé, pero seguramente está tan enojada que no te va a escuchar- dijo Kagami- quizá sea buena idea esperar a que se tranquilice y esté dispuesta a escuchar lo que…-

Kagami se interrumpió cuando ambos escucharon un grito cortado que hizo que un feo escalofrío los recorriera. El grito pertenecía a una mujer y provenía de la biblioteca, justo hacia donde había desaparecido cierta chica hacía algunos minutos.

-Marinette…- dijo Adrien en voz baja, palideciendo mortalmente, y levantándose de su asiento tan rápidamente como pudo, para echarse a correr hacia la biblioteca. Kagami frunció el entrecejo, se levantó también y se echó a correr tras él.

x-x-x

 _Biblioteca_

 _Poco antes_

Marinette se había refugiado en la biblioteca del hotel, y tras asegurarse de que se encontraba sola, se había sentado en el suelo entre los estantes, y había encogido las piernas mientras ocultaba su cara entre sus brazos. ¿Porqué había sido tan estúpida? Si ya sabía que Adrien era un coqueto, un mentiroso de carrera, ¿porqué había confiado en él?¿Porqué se había comenzado a ilusionar? Lo cierto es que el chico había usado nuevamente su encanto para lastimarla. Además, ella tenía en casa a Luka, quien evidentemente era bueno y sentía algo por ella. ¿Porqué se interesó por un presumido como Adrien Agreste?

- _Merde_ …- dijo la chica mientras se limpiaba los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Marinette?- dijo una voz masculina. Al principio la chica pensó que sería Adrien, así que se levantó y le dio la espalda.

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo, Adrien- dijo la chica.

- _Miss_ , no me confundas con ese niño mimado- dijo el recién llegado, y Marinette notó que había sido Marco. Ella lo miró, dudosa- ¿porqué una chica tan hermosa está tan triste?-

-Marco- dijo Marinette, finalmente limpiando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano- no me pasa nada. Es solo que… Adrien es un idiota-

Marco se echó a reír, y asintió.

-Eso ya lo sabía- dijo el chico, poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Marinette para limpiarle las lágrimas. La chica sintió un escalofrío al contacto con su piel. Tenía la sensación de que algo no estaba bien cuando él puso sus manos sobre ella. Dio un involuntario paso atrás- no tienes que seguir soportando sus tonterías, _lady_. Puedes pedir a _monsieur_ Agreste que te cambie de modelo-

Marinette parpadeó. ¿ _Lady_? ¿Acaso su teoría era cierta, y Marco era el misterioso Chat Noir? No parecía ser el caso, pero tenía que preguntar.

-¿Marco?- dijo ella, mirándolo con enormes ojos- ¿acaso tú eres Chat Noir?-

Marco alzó las cejas, sin entender lo que estaba preguntando Marinette, y sin responderle se acercó a ella de nuevo, a pesar de la distancia que la chica había puesto entre ambos, y le pasó un brazo por la espalda, envolviéndola en un abrazo para atraerla hacia sí mismo.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Marco, mirándola fijamente- mejor olvidémonos de tonterías. ¿Porqué no me acompañas a mi habitación por esta noche? Mañana no habrá pasarelas y supe que el viejo Agreste te dio el día libre, ¿no?-

La chica se sintió incómoda de inmediato por la manera en la que Marco la había abrazado, y se escabulló por un lado, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de él, hasta que su espalda topó contra la pared. No le gustaba estar sola con alguien que no conocía.

-Eh… no lo creo, muchas gracias- dijo Marinette, y fingió un bostezo mientras intentaba pasar por un lado del chico para salir de la biblioteca y regresar a los elevadores, para dirigirse a su habitación- ¡que sueño! Será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación a dormir. Estoy muy cansada, y _monsieur_ Agreste quizá necesite algo en la mañana…-

Mientras la chica trataba de escabullirse, Marco la detuvo, tomándola de uno de los brazos, y con un movimiento rápido la empujó contra la pared de nuevo.

-Ah, ¿pero cuál es la prisa, Marinette?- dijo Marco, haciendo que la espalda de la chica se tensara- podemos divertirnos un poco. No tienes que ser tan apretada…-

-Basta. Suéltame- siseó ella con firmeza, dejando de fingir y poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él para alejarlo de ella, cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más incómoda con ese chico, y quería correr a su habitación- no quiero que…-

El chico la tomó de los brazos, aún empujándola contra la pared, y forzándolos sobre su cabeza con una sola mano. Marinette entendió perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Marco cubrió su boca, cortando su grito. Desesperada, la chica lo pateó en la espinilla, haciendo que el chico la soltara, y echándose a correr hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

No pudo dar más que dos pasos, porque alguien salió detrás de un estante y la atrapó antes de que llegara a la puerta.

-¡No!- gritó ella- ¡suéltame!-

-Hey, ¿qué estaban esperando?- dijo Marco en voz alta, detrás de ella- ya saben lo que tienen hacer-

Fue entonces cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que Marco no estaba solo. Pierre la había atrapado, y Jacques estaba con él, mirándola con una expresión que no le gustó ni un poco.

A la orden de Marco, con un movimiento rápido Pierre la hizo caer al suelo de espaldas, forzándola a levantar sus manos sobre su cabeza, y Jacques cubrió su boca con su mano para impedirle gritar o pedir ayuda.

Los tres reían en voz alta mientras que Marco se acercaba a ella. Marinette sintió pánico al ver a ese horrendo chico sobre ella. ¡No! ¡No podía ser! No podía estar pasando esto…

-Realmente lo lamento, Marinette- dijo Marco en su oído mientras que sacaba de su bolsillo una navaja y amenazándola con ella, haciendo que la chica sintiera un horrible escalofrío al comprender lo que estaba a punto de pasar- ahora, no te muevas, si sabes lo que te conviene-

Marinette no sabía que hacer para salir de eso, pero no se iba a quedar sin pelear. Comenzó a patalear cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba cortando sus medias con su navaja, causándole una herida en su pierna izquierda. La chica gritó al sentir el dolor punzante de la navaja hundiéndose en su piel, pero su grito fue ahogado por la mano de Jacques, y Marco se echó a reír de nuevo.

-Te advertí que tenías que quedarte quieta, mocosa. Ese corte fue todo tu culpa- dijo Marco mientras se llevaba las manos a su cinturón para desabrocharlo, aún sin borrar su sonrisa maliciosa- quédate quieta. Quizá incluso lo disfrutas…-

Los ojos de Marinette se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

-En serio los dos son idiotas- continuó Marco- por cierto, esto no es nada personal contra ti, Marinette. Es solo que eres muy valiosa para Adrien Agreste, y él ofendió a nuestra amiga-

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿A quién ofendió Adrien? No entendía nada, solo quería que los hombres la dejaran en paz.

-El estúpido de Adrien te ama, así que nosotros te usaremos antes que él- añadió Marco, riendo maliciosamente- no puedo esperar a ver su cara, sabiendo lo que te hicimos por su culpa-

Marinette palideció. ¿Entonces, todo era una venganza contra Adrien?¿Lo de Fleur también? La chica sintió ganas de llorar. Estaba en esa situación por su propia estupidez. ¡Debió haber escuchado a Adrien! Tenía razón, podría haber sido engreído, pero él jamás le había mentido. ¿Qué acababa de decir Marco? Adrien la amaba, y ella le había dicho que no quería volver a verlo.

-Deja de resistirte y no saldrás lastimada- dijo Marco, volviendo a mostrarle la navaja, acercándola al pecho de la chica, con la intención de cortar su vestido- no queremos que otra parte de tu linda piel salga lastimada, ¿verdad?-

La chica tembló resignada a que nadie iba a ayudarla, y rogando que todo lo que estaba pasando fuera una solo una horrible pesadilla. No podía hacer nada. No podía pelear o escapar de esos tres hombres, y no podía pedir ayuda.

Nadie iba a ayudarla. Adrien… él seguramente se habría ido a dormir, entristecido por como ella lo había juzgado, y nadie la salvaría.

De pronto, las risas de los tres hombres cesaron, y comenzó a escuchar golpes a su alrededor. Pierre soltó sus manos, y una fuerza externa tumbó a Marco de sobre ella, liberándola. Sin ver quien la había salvado, Marinette se giró y se arrastró hacia una de las esquinas de la biblioteca para refugiarse en ella, temblando violentamente mientras escuchaba la pelea desarrollarse a su alrededor.

Marientte apretó los ojos cuando escuchó los gritos de la pelea. Se ovilló y se abrazó como si quisiera desaparecer de ahí.

Después de unos minutos escuchó pasos alejándose apresuradamente, seguido de silencio. Luego sintió que alguien se acercó a ella.

-¿Marinette?-

Marinette gimió de terror al escuchar esa voz masculina, e intentó alejarse, pero la pared se lo impidió. Una mano tocó suavemente su mejilla. Reconoció ese toque de inmediato.

-¿Marinette?¿te encuentras bien?- dijo una voz masculina- no tengas miedo, soy yo…-

x-x-x

 _Poco antes_

Cuando Adrien vio a los tres chicos sobre Marinette, sometiéndola contra el suelo, vio completamente en rojo. Tomó una escoba que habían dejado en la puerta de la biblioteca y con ella se acercó a ellos con toda la intención de no dejarlos vivir después de hacerle eso a la chica que amaba. Con todas sus fuerzas golpeó a Marco, quitándolo de encima de Marinette, y con otro certero golpe hizo que Pierre soltara las manos de Marinette, quien al verse libre se levantó y corrió a refugiarse en una esquina de la biblioteca, arrastrando involuntariamente su pierna izquierda.

Cuando Adrien vio la herida de Marinette y las gotas de su sangre en el suelo, se enfureció como jamás había hecho antes por haberla lastimado. ¡Los iba a hacer pagar!

Kagami llegó justo detrás de él, y corrió a ayudar a Adrien, golpeando a los chicos con sus propios puños. Pierre la atrapó por la espalda, al mismo tiempo que Jacques atrapaba a Adrien, forzándolos a poner sus manos en la espalda.

-Vaya, vaya, Agreste- dijo Marco maliciosamente- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, interrumpiendo nuestra diversión?¿Porqué no te largas a llorar con tu mami? Oh, es cierto, tu mami está muerta-

Adrien intentó liberarse, pateando a Marco en la entrepierna, quien furioso lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas, tirándolo al suelo por el impulso. Adrien intentó levantarse, pero entre Marco y Jacques comenzaron a patearlo para impedírselo.

-¡Estúpido!- le dijo Marco- Marinette va a ser mía esta noche. No tienes idea de cómo me voy a divertir con ella cuando termine contigo…-

-¡No la vas a volver a tocar!- gritó Adrien.

Adrien por fin se puso levantar, evadiendo un golpe de Jacques, y lo rechazó con una patada. Cuando Marco volvió a intentar golpearlo, Adrien se defendió con la escoba y lo golpeó en la boca del estómago. Kagami, por su parte, se soltó de Pierre y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándolo contra uno de los libreros.

Viendo que Adrien y Kagami eran más fuertes que ellos tres, los chicos salieron corriendo de la biblioteca, dejándolos solos. Adrien se llevó una mano a la boca, y notó algo húmedo entre sus dedos, así como un molesto sabor metálico en su boca. Sangre. Al parecer le habían partido el labio. También le dolía una de sus mejillas, y sabía que eso dejaría una marca. Genial, su padre lo iba a matar. Pero no tenía tiempo justo ahora para preocuparse por eso.

Tan pronto como los chicos huyeron, Adrien soltó la escoba y corrió hacia donde se había refugiado Marinette. La chica seguía ovillada en una esquina de la biblioteca, abrazando sus piernas y temblando violentamente.

-¿Marinette?- susurró Adrien.

Marinette gimió de terror al escucharlo, y con ese sonido lastimero intentó alejarse aún más de él, aunque no podía, ya que estaba prácticamente pegada a la pared. Dudoso, Adrien extendió su mano hacia ella, y tocó su mejilla con suavidad, intentando tranquilizarla

-¿Marinette?¿te encuentras bien?- dijo el chico, aliviado al ver que ella no se apartaba- no tengas miedo, soy yo-

Los hermosos ojos azules de Marinette se abrieron, y se fijaron en los de él. Adrien la miraba con una expresión llena de preocupación, su ojo morado y su labio sangrando, sin saber si debía hacer algo para hacerla sentir mejor.

-¿Adrien?- dijo ella débilmente- ¿eres tú?-

-Sí, soy yo, _princesse_ \- dijo el chico en voz baja, aún manteniendo su distancia de ella para no asustarla, sus ojos brillando mientras la miraban con preocupación- no tengas miedo, estás a salvo, y no dejaré que se vuelvan a acercar a ti. ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Marinette hizo un puchero, e inmediatamente se lanzó a los brazos de Adrien. Éste se sorprendió al principio, pero sonrió levemente y la abrazó también. Su sonrisa desapareció casi de inmediato al sentir que la chica no paraba de temblar bajo sus brazos mientras que sollozaba en voz baja.

-Shh… está todo bien, Marinette- le dijo Adrien con cariño, sin soltarla- estás a salvo. Nadie te va a lastimar, no lo voy a permitir-

La chica no parecía escucharlo entre sus sollozos, manteniéndose aferrada a él y hundiendo su rostro en el ángulo entre su cuello y su hombro. Adrien no sabía que hacer. Jamás había tenido que consolar a alguien, y ciertamente jamás había visto a alguien en una situación como esa. Solo acertó a acariciar torpemente los cabellos de la chica y mantenerla abrazada mientras le daba tiempo de tranquilizarse, repitiéndole en voz baja que estaba a salvo, y que no iba a permitir que nadie volviera a intentar tocarla.

Mientras eso pasaba, Kagami los miraba con una expresión preocupada. Salvo un pequeño corte en su pierna, Marinette parecía estar ilesa. Y excepto por la parte inferior de sus medias, a la altura de sus piernas, sus ropas estaban intactas, lo que hizo que Kagami respirara aliviada, aunque sentía aún la furia ardiendo en su pecho. No entendía como esos tres idiotas se habían atrevido a intentar hacer algo tan vil, incluso si era para solamente vengarse de Adrien.

Y hablando de ello, quería averiguar si su teoría era cierta. Viendo que Adrien tenía cubierta la situación ahí abajo, Kagami se apresuró a buscar a los perpetradores. Quería saber si Chloé Bourgeois había sido quien ordenó ese ataque para vengarse de su antiguo amigo.

Adrien suspiró pacientemente, y apoyó su mejilla en el cabello de Marinette. Era cierto que amaba tenerla en sus brazos, pero odiaba que fuera en esa situación. Odiaba que estuviera sufriendo, y una parte de él le decía que era su culpa. Si Kagami tenía razón, si todo fue una venganza de Chloé contra él… ¿pero porqué Marinette? Lo hubiera lastimado a él, ¿porqué tuvo que meterse con Marinette? Sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Esas lágrimas en los ojos de Marinette eran por su culpa. Él había causado eso, potenciado el odio de Chloé hacia ella.

Un sollozo escapó de los labios del chico, quien hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. No podía quebrarse, no aún. Marinette lo necesitaba.

Los sollozos de Marinette fueron debilitándose, y Adrien respiró al ver que se comenzaba a tranquilizar. Separó su cabeza de ella, y presionó sus labios contra su mejilla con cariño.

-Todo va a estar bien, Marinette- susurró Adrien- vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación-

Marinette lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules un poco enrojecidos, y asintió intentando formar una sonrisa, pero fallando. Ya que la chica tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Adrien pasó uno de sus brazos detrás de sus rodillas, con cuidado de no tocar su herida para no lastimarla más, y pasó su otro brazo en su espalda, levantándola del suelo como si no pesara nada. La chica reposó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, sintiéndose segura por primera vez esa noche.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, Chloé no se andaba con cosas cuando amenazó a Adrien de vengarse de él, y eligió lo que más le iba a doler. Menos mal que él y Kagami llegaron a tiempo. Ahora toca curar las heridas que dejó este incidente. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	12. Capítulo 12

RESUMEN: Universo Alterno: Adrien Agreste creció junto a Chloé Bourgeois, y era igual que ella: pretencioso y arrogante, además de tener una bien merecida reputación de casanova. A su llegada al lycée, se enamora a primera vista de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, quien lo encuentra insoportable y está decidida a no ceder a sus encantos. Spoilers de la segunda temporada.

Aviso Importante: Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, los créditos son para Thomas Astruc y compañía. Escribo estos fics sin fines de lucro; solamente para divertirme y pasar el tiempo.

CAPÍTULO 12

 _Patio del hotel_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Los chicos habían huido preocupados de la biblioteca, y se habían encontrado con Fleur en el patio. Las cosas no habían salido como tenían planeado. Se habían encargado de que los guardias de seguridad del hotel no estuvieran cerca, pero no habían contado con que Adrien y Kagami llegaran a detenerlos y los descubrieran. Estaban en serios problemas.

-No se preocupen, cuando regresemos a París estaremos bien- dijo Fleur, encogiéndose de hombros- el padre de Chloé es el alcalde, no habrá problema-

-Sí, pero perderemos nuestro trabajo- dijo Marco nerviosamente.

-Eso fue tu culpa- siseó Pierre- fuiste tan estúpido como para golpear a Adrien en la cara. _Monsieur_ Agreste estará furioso porque no podrá modelar-

-Y Marinette es su protegida- dijo Jacques, mordiéndose la sangre uñas nerviosamente- sabía que esto era una pésima idea-

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Marco, pero se interrumpió al ver que alguien se acercaba a ellos.

Conforme la persona se acercó a ellos, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Kagami. La chica japonesa caminaba hacia ellos con fría calma, pero sus ojos brillaban de furia por lo que los cuatro acababan de hacer. Palidecieron ante la mirada de la chica, quien se cruzó de brazos amenazadoramente. No estaba sola, la acompañaba el Gorila, y tenía cara de pocos amigos también.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos que hablar de lo que acaban de hacer- siseó la chica con una expresión que parecía apuñalarlos con la mirada mientras que el Gorila se tronaba los nudillos- me van a decir quién les dijo que lo hicieran y porqué…-

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette_

 _Más tarde_

Adrien llevó a Marinette a su habitación, y la colocó con cuidado sobre su cama. Al principio el chico creó que se había quedado dormida mientras la llevaba en brazos, seguramente agotada por todo lo que había pasado, pero tan pronto como Adrien la dejó para ir al baño por una toalla húmeda para limpiar su herida, Marinette tomó su muñeca para detenerlo.

-Por favor…- dijo Marinette, mirándolo con enormes ojos, como si estuviera rogándole que no la dejara sola. Adrien sonrió amablemente.

-No tengas miedo, no voy a irme a ningún lado- dijo él- solo voy al baño por algo para limpiar esa herida-

Marinette lo miró con los ojos húmeos, pero lo soltó lentamente. Adrien se apresuró y tomó una pequeña toalla para manos, la humedeció en el lavabo y regresó al lado de Marinette.

-Ya estoy de vuelta a tu lado, _princesse_ \- dijo él en voz baja- voy a limpiar tu herida- añadió, descubriendo su pierna izquierda.

La chica se incorporó, quedando sentada sobre la cama, pero aún con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas. La herida se veía aparatosa, pero no parecía ser muy profunda. Adrien respiró hondo antes de acercar la tela a la herida. Realmente no le gustaba la sangre, y recordaba que se ponía nauseoso cada vez que veía alguna herida, pero hizo un esfuerzo para tranquilizarse.

-Esto… puede doler un poco- dijo Adrien en voz baja- lo siento-

Marinette asintió, sin quitar los ojos del chico. Adrien puso la toalla sobre la herida, provocando una discreta mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento- repitió Adrien.

-Es… está bien- dijo ella, sonriendo levemente- estoy bien…-

Adrien sonrió de nuevo, aliviado de que Marinette se sintiera un poco mejor. Había estado muy preocupado por ella, y se sentía culpable. Al ver la tela manchada de sangre… de la sangre de su _princesse_ , sintió que algo que se quebró en su corazón. La chica a la que amaba estaba herida, por su culpa. El chico apretó los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo para no quebrarse, pero se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que pasó.

Sintió la mano de Marinette en su mejilla, y abrió los ojos nuevamente. La chica había ladeado la cabeza y le miraba preocupada.

-Perdóname, Marinette- dijo Adrien, bajando la cabeza- todo esto es mi culpa…-

Marinette sacudió la cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo ella, aún acariciando su mejilla- nada es tu culpa. Y tú… me salvaste- frunció el entrecejo cuando su mano bajó a su labio- estás herido-

-No es nada- dijo Adrien, encogiendo los hombros mientras miraba de reojo el reloj en la pared- ya es muy tarde, debes estar cansada- añadió el chico.

-Lo sé, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-No quiero... no quiero estar sola- confesó ella, encogiendo las piernas y abrazando sus rodillas, mirando de reojo la puerta, como si tuviera miedo de que esos chicos la siguieran hasta ahí.

Adrien sonrió, mirándola cariñosamente. Tampoco él quería dejarla sola, al menos no esa noche. No después de lo que había pasado. Quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Se acercó a ella y topó su frente con la de Marinette.

-No tengas miedo, Marinette, no te voy a dejar sola- susurró Adrien.

-¿Lo prometes?- dijo ella con enormes ojos.

-Lo prometo- dijo él seriamente, y después sonrió guiñando un ojo- dime, ¿alguna vez que te mentido?-

Marinette volvió a sonreír, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes al sentir el aliento cálido del chico sobre su rostro. No pudo evitarlo, e inclinó su cara hacia él, conectando sus labios con los de Adrien. El chico se sorprendió por el gesto, pero cerró los ojos y respondió a su beso. Marinette soltó su mano, para deslizar sus manos a su cuello; y Adrien respondió poniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella, acercándola a sí mismo. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Sus labios eran tan dulces como los recordaba, de las dos veces anteriores cuando él había robado besos de ella. Pero de alguna manera, el hecho de que ella lo haya deseado lo hacía aún más dulce. La chica deslizó sus dedos en los cabellos de él, provocando que se le escapara un gruñido satisfecho desde el fondo de su garganta.

De pronto, Adrien recordó porqué estaban ahí. Marco la había atacado y Marinette había estado asustada. Quizá… quizá no era el mejor momento para besarla. Renuentemente se separó de ella, y puso suavemente su dedo índice en los labios de la chica cuando intentó acercarse a él de nuevo.

-Espera- dijo el chico en voz baja- aunque no hay nada en el mundo que quiera más que besarte, este no es el mejor momento- pasó su mano a la mejilla de Marinette, acariciándola con cariño, y sonriendo al ver que, a pesar del rubor en las mejillas de la chica, ésta tenía sus ojos cargados de sueño- es momento de ir a dormir. Mañana todo estará mejor-

Marinette lo miró, sorprendida, pero le sonrió y asintió levemente. Nuevamente, esa era una faceta de Adrien que no había conocido antes, y que no imaginaba que tendría. Marinette se metió a la cama y se acomodó mientras que Adrien se levantaba a apagar la luz.

-¿Adrien?-

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Marinette sintió su peso sobre la cama, aunque fuera de las mantas, y sus labios presionándose contra su frente en la oscuridad.

-Aquí estoy- susurró él a su lado- no te voy a dejar sola, te lo prometí-

Marinette sonrió y, tras apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él, se quedó dormida casi de inmediato. Al notar que la respiración de la chica se volvió tranquila y regular, Adrien sonrió y sacó su teléfono celular. Buscó entre sus contactos el de una persona en especial, y oprimió el número.

-¿Hola? Habla Adrien Agreste- dijo el chico en un susurro cuando respondieron a su llamada- sé que es muy tarde, pero necesito urgentemente tu ayuda…-

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette_

 _La mañana siguiente_

Cuando la luz se coló por la ventana y comenzó a iluminar su cara, Marinette gruñó molesta y se volvió sobre la cama. Sentía un peso junto a ella, y pensó que Adrien se había quedado toda la noche. Comenzó a sentir pánico. El chico la había visto llorosa y asustada, y ahora la vería despeinada y…

- _Bonjour, cher rayon de soleil_ \- dijo alegremente una voz femenina que decididamente no pertenecía a Adrien. Marinette abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se incorporó de golpe, asustada, pero al final se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de su mejor amiga con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Alya!- exclamó la chica, extrañada- ¿qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Adrien me llamó anoche- dijo la chica castaña, dejando de reír y volviendo su rostro en una mezcla de enojo y preocupación- me explicó lo que pasó, y me preguntó si querría venir el fin de semana a acompañarte. Que pensaba que estarías más cómoda conmigo-

-¿Cómo…?- comenzó a decir ella- ¿en qué momento llegaste?¿qué hora es?- añadió volviendo su vista al reloj de pared. Era pasado el mediodía.

-Adrien arregló un vuelo para mí muy temprano- le explicó Alya- llegué a las siete de la mañana y su chofer me trajo aquí. Todo lo arregló tu enamorado, y tú estabas tan cansada que ni te diste cuenta de nada-

Marinette se frotó la frente, sintiendo que sus mejillas se enrojecían ante la idea. ¿Adrien había hecho todo eso mientras estaba dormida?¿Y qué estaría haciendo él? Después de lo que pasó la noche anterior, ¿ya no quería estar con ella? La chica hizo una mueca, pero Alya le dio un zape.

-Ouch…- se quejó Marinette- ¡Alya!-

-Lo tienes merecido- dijo la chica castaña- ¿porqué me asustas de esa manera? También Adrien se ganó un zape igual, por su llamada en plena madrugada. En serio, ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro. Aunque fue muy dulce de su parte, estaba realmente muy preocupado por ti-

Marinette se ruborizó ante la afirmación de su amiga. Alya volvió a reír, e iba a decir algo cuando la puerta sonó. Había un hombre de mediana edad, que usaba lentes y estaba cargando con él un pequeño maletín, y una de las camareras, ambos con una leve sonrisa.

- _Boungiorno, signorina_ \- dijo la camarera, inclinando levemente su cabeza- el _signor_ Adrien Agreste envió al doctor Conte para revisar su herida-

Tanto Alya como Marinette se miraron entre sí, y asintieron torpemente. El doctor sonrió amablemente y pasó a ver la pierna de Marinette, la cual tenía aun una herida abierta, pero que ya no sangraba. El doctor murmuró algo para sí mismo en italiano y sacó de su maletín un ungüento, y tras aplicarlo en la herida, la cubrió con una venda.

-La herida está limpia y bien cuidada, deberá estar bien- dijo el doctor- debe limpiar su herida con agua y jabón dos veces al día y aplicar este ungüento. No necesita puntos-

-Eh… gracias- dijo Marinette, aún confundida.

El doctor volvió a sonreír y se despidió. La camarera entró después de él, llevando un carrito con varios portatrajes, y los dejó sobre la cama.

- _Monsieur_ Adrien envía esto también, dijo que no sabía si _mademoiselle_ había tenido tiempo de arreglar su maleta- dijo la mujer, mirando a Alya- y envió unos para usted, para reponer lo que pudo haber perdido ayer- añadió mirando a Marinette.

Una vez que se quedaron solas, las chicas abrieron los portatrajes, y se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver que contenían vestuarios hermosos diseñados por Gabriel Agreste, algunos de ellos recién presentados en esa semana. Cada portatrajes estaba etiquetado con el nombre de Alya o de Marinette, y notaron que las prendas parecían hechas a la medida, de la talla correcta para cada una de ellas.

Alya se volvió a Marinette, boquiabierta.

-¿Estás segura que es el mismo Adrien Agreste que conocemos de la escuela?- dijo la chica morena, alzando las cejas. Marinette no supo que contestarle. Tenía que admitir que ella misma se había preguntado lo mismo constantemente durante ese viaje.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Gabriel Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien había intentado posponer esa reunión, pero sabía que no podía seguir aplazándola. Tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus acciones. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, si recibía un regaño o un castigo, lo aceptaría porque habría valido la pena. Por Marinette, soportaría cualquier castigo.

Tras explicarle a Nathalie lo que iba a hacer y recibir una leve sonrisa de la mujer, Adrien entró a la habitación de su padre y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Respiró hondo antes de enfrentarse a su padre.

Gabriel Agreste se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio de su habitación, trabajando en la computadora y ajustándose las gafas. Adrien respiró hondo de nuevo, intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿ _Père_?- dijo Adrien.

-Le dije a Nathalie que estaría ocupado- dijo su padre fríamente, sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla- supongo que es algo importante-

-Lo es- dijo Adrien en voz baja- algo grave sucedió ayer…-

-Espero que no hayas hecho nada para decepcionarme- lo interrumpió Gabriel.

Adrien tragó saliva.

-Primero, y lo más importante, al menos para ti- dijo el chico- no voy a poder participar en el resto de los desfiles de esta semana-

-No seas ridículo- dijo su padre, aún con su vista fija en la pantalla.

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. Era algo importante y serio, y su padre seguía con su cara en la pantalla. Si no fuera por él, al menos por Marinette.

-¡ _Père_ , mírame!- dijo el chico alzando la voz.

Gabriel Agreste volvió una mirada fastidiada hacia él, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver el moretón en la mejilla de su hijo, y su labio inferior hinchado y con un corte vertical. La sorpresa en su rostro pasó a formar una expresión de furia.

-¿Qué rayos le pasó a tu cara?- dijo Gabriel Agreste, poniéndose de pie- ¿sabes que eres el modelo principal de esta compañía? ¡El maquillaje no va a poder cubrir eso! ¿Tienes idea del dinero que voy a perder por esto?-

-Te dije que era un asunto grave- dijo Adrien, sintiéndose un poco asustado, pero igual de enojado con su padre. Parecía que eso podría hacer que le prestara atención al problema.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-

-Marco me golpeó- dijo Adrien.

-¿Porqué haría eso?- dijo Gabriel mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Porque yo lo golpee primero- dijo el chico, y procedió a contarle todo lo que había sucedido, desde su cita con Marinette, las mentiras de Fleur, su pelea y como había tenido que rescatarla de Marco y los otros dos modelos junto con Kagami. Le contó también como la había acompañado en la noche, y había mandado traer a su amiga desde París para que se sintiera mejor.

Conforme continuaba con su relato y Adrien describía lo que había hecho para reconfortar a Marinette, la expresión furiosa de Gabriel Agreste fue suavizándose.

-Finalmente, mientras yo estaba con Marinette, Kagami los interrogó un poco… agresivamente- dijo Adrien, y pudo jurar que su padre casi sonrió al imaginarse a la chica japonesa obteniendo respuestas de los asustados modelos- los cuatro aceptaron que trabajaban para Chloé Bourgeois, y que atacaron a Marinette por orden de ella-

Gabriel Agreste asintió seriamente, y miró a su hijo. No podía creer el drama que se había desarrollado en su evento mientras él estaba ocupado con los detalles del desfile. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso del hecho de que su hijo se había arriesgado a recibir su enojo para defender a la chica.

-Entonces, ¿Marinette se encuentra bien?- dijo Gabriel Agreste finalmente.

-Creo… creo que sí, _père_ \- dijo Adrien, cabizbajo, pues él mismo se había estado preguntando lo mismo- anoche durmió tranquila, y hasta que la dejé esta mañana se encontraba bien. Y creo que Alya la hará sentir mejor-

-¿Y no piensas ir con ella?- dijo su padre, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No… no lo sé, _père_ \- dijo Adrien- yo… quisiera estar a su lado, pero… no quiero incomodarla. Lo que pasó fue mi culpa, y… no sé- añadió, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Gabriel Agreste miró a su hijo, y una sonrisa se escabulló en sus labios. Se acercó a Adrien, y lo abrazó. El chico se sobresaltó, pero sonrió también.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, _mon fils_ \- dijo su padre en voz baja, haciendo que el chico levantara la mirada- hiciste bien. No tengo ninguna objeción con tus decisiones. Y tomaré cartas en el asunto, con Marco y los otros. Me encargaré de que sean severamente castigados, y compensaré a Marinette por lo que pasó-

Adrien sonrió, muy agradecido que, al menos en ese asunto, su padre fuera comprensivo.

-Muchas gracias, _père_ -

Gabriel Agreste sonrió de nuevo e iba a decir algo más, pero en ese el celular de Adrien sonó con un mensaje de texto de Alya.

 _Marinette ya despertó, y se encuentra bien. Dice que quiere hablar contigo, así que trae inmediatamente tu trasero aquí._

Adrien rió en voz baja al leer el mensaje de la castaña, y se iba a despedir de su padre para correr a la habitación de Marinette, pero antes de irse se volvió hacia él.

- _Père_ , abusando de tu amabilidad, hay algo que necesito pedirte- dijo Adrien.

Gabriel sonrió mientras escuchaba la petición de Adrien, y asintió. Le parecía una buena idea.

Tras aceptar la propuesta de su hijo, éste salió corriendo a encontrarse con Marinette. Gabriel Agreste lo miró alejarse, sacudiendo la cabeza con una leve sonrisa, y recordando su propia relación con su esposa cuando era joven. Se aclaró la garganta y llamó a su asistente.

-¡Nathalie!-

-¿Sí, _monsieur_ Agreste?-

-Hubo un leve imprevisto, y tendremos que hacer algunos cambios en el desfile de los siguientes días- dijo _monsieur_ Agreste.

-Sí, _monsieur_ \- dijo Nathalie- ¿qué cambios desea hacer?-

Monsieur Agreste suspiró, y tomó un bloque de notas, escribiendo los cambios, y se los entregó a Nathalie, quien alzó las cejas al leerlo.

-¿Está seguro, monsieur?- preguntó su asistente. El hombre asintió, y Nathalie se apresuró a salir para llevar a cabo sus órdenes.

x-x-x

 _Sala en el piso inferior_

 _Poco más tarde_

Adrien se encontró con Marinette en el lobby del hotel, mientras que Kagami recién conoció a Alya y la invitó a tomar un helado mientras que sus amigos charlaban, dejando solos a los dos.

A diferencia de la noche anterior, Marinette se nota mucho más tranquila, aunque aún tenía los ojos hinchados, y tenía una expresión nerviosa en su rostro. Adrien le ofreció su mano para acompañarla a una sala, y la chica la tomó sin dudarlo. El chico sonrió, y ambos se sentaron en la hermosa sala, la cual estaba adornada con hermosos muebles y un piano en el centro. Los meseros les llevaron un par de tazas de café.

-¿Marinette?- dijo Adrien, una vez que los meseros los dejaron solos.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Te… ite encuentras bien?-

La chica sonrió, lwadeando la cabeza levemente.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien- dijo ella- gracias a ti-

Adrien se ruborizó levemente. ¿Qué le pasaba? Él nunca se había apenado en la presencia de una chica, y ahora le estaba pasando. Marinette también estaba apenada.

-Adrien, escucha- dijo en voz baja Marinette, mientras se pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- lo… lo siento mucho. No debí escuchar las mentiras de Fleur o pelear contigo…-

-No, no digas eso- la interrumpió Adrien- yo soy quien debe pedirte disculpas. Lo que sucedió anoche fue mi culpa-

Marinette parpadeó. ¿Porqué seguía diciendo eso?

-Sí, yo…- dijo Adrien- fue Chloé. Ella les pagó a Marco y a los otros para que hicieran eso, para vengarse de mí, por rechazarla. Sabían que... lastimarte a ti sería lo que más me dolería. Te… te lastimaron por mi culpa, y por mi culpa casi te…- pero se interrumpió, cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

La chica lo miró, recordando las palabras de Marco la noche la noche anterior, sobre el hecho de que ella fuera importante para Adrien. Tembló levemente al recordarlo, y Adrien mostró una expresión mortificada.

-Es mi culpa- repitió el chico- debí haber escuchado a Kagami cuando me advirtió que Chloé no dejaría las cosas así. Perdóname, Marinette-

Marinette miró a Adrien, cuyos enormes ojos verdes la miraban con tristeza.

-Adrien, nada de eso fue tu culpa- dijo la chica- Chloé y yo… nos hemos odiado desde que nos conocimos cuando éramos niñas, y nunca han cambiado. Y yo no he hecho nada para mejorarlo-

El chico seguía mirándolo, mortificado.

-Tengo mucho de qué disculparme- continuó Adrien, volviendo a bajar la mirada- me porté terrible contigo. No debí coquetearte y acosarte como lo hice. ¡Me siento tan avergonzado por ello!- se cubrió la cara con las manos- ¡lo siento tanto! Sé que debes odiarme por todo lo que hice, y…-

Marinette sonrió levemente, y tomó sus manos para despejar su cara.

-¿Adrien?- dijo la chica- Adrien, tranquilo. No te preocupes. No te odio. Me molestabas mucho, pero si te diste cuenta, sé que no lo volverás a hacer-

-¡No!- dijo él, en un tono seguro, tomando las manos de ella- tienes mi palabra de que jamás volverá a pasar. Como te dije ayer, realmente estoy enamorado de ti. Te quiero a ti y solo a ti. Y quiero ser el chico del que te enamores-

Antes de que Marinette pudiera responder, Adrien acercó las manos de la chica a sus labios, y las besó alternadamente con cariño.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ

¡Hola a todos! Por fin mi viaje termina hoy, y aprovecho para actualizar mientras espero mi siguiente vuelo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Adrien se ha comportado como todo un caballero, a diferencia de todo lo que hizo antes. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	13. Capítulo 13

RESUMEN: Universo Alterno: Adrien Agreste creció junto a Chloé Bourgeois, y era igual que ella: pretencioso y arrogante, además de tener una bien merecida reputación de casanova. A su llegada al lycée, se enamora a primera vista de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, quien lo encuentra insoportable y está decidida a no ceder a sus encantos. Spoilers de la segunda temporada.

Aviso Importante: Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, los créditos son para Thomas Astruc y compañía. Escribo estos fics sin fines de lucro; solamente para divertirme y pasar el tiempo.

CAPÍTULO 13

 _Comedor_

 _Esa noche_

Alya tenía su teléfono celular en su mano, filmando y fotografiando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, emocionada de encontrarse en un sitio parecido, bajo la mirada divertida de Marinette y de algunos de los modelos.

A diferencia de Marco y sus amigos, los otros modelos eran en general amables y, a pesar de que eran un poco engreídos, no eran para nada groseros con Adrien o con ella.

Y hablando de esos tres chicos, Kagami se había encargado, con ayuda del Gorila, de darles una lección la noche que los había interrogado. La chica japonesa había llamado a la policía de Milán, y los agentes habían llegado a la mañana siguiente a arrestarlos, pero los habían encontrado colgando de su ropa interior en uno de los postes frente al hotel. Además de tomar muchas fotografías y burlarse de ellos, los agentes los llevaron arrestados junto con Fleur.

Cabe mencionar que, cuando la policía los bajó y los llevó a la comisaría, los tres necesitaron ropa interior nueva, y no solamente porque se rompió. Y por supuesto, Alya también había tomado evidencia fotográfica. Marinette, por su parte, no quería volver a ver a esos chicos en toda su vida.

Durante la cena de esa noche, tanto Alya como Marinette vestían cada una uno de los vestidos que Adrien les había enviado, y la chica castaña no podía creer lo que estaba usando.

-No puedo creer que esté aquí- dijo Alya, emocionada, fotografiando el postre que le habían llevado, al final de la cena- ¿qué es esto? ¡Jamás había comido algo así!-

Marinette y Kagami se echaron a reír al verla tan emocionada, pero no comentaron nada.

Después de que el postre se sirvió, y todos los presentes siguieron charlando, Marinette parpadeó, luchando contra un bostezo que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios, y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de lo cansada que se sentía. La chica pelinegra estuvo a punto de levantarse de la mesa para salir del comedor, pero alguien se detuvo detrás de ella. Las chicas se volvieron hacia el recién llegado, y palidecieron al ver de quien se trataba.

- _Mon… monsieur_ Agreste- dijo Marinette, casi sin aliento.

- _Mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo Gabriel Agreste seriamente. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido, y tenía las manos en la espalda- ¿puedo tener una palabra con usted?-

Marinette asintió torpemente y, tras una mirada a Alya, se levantó para seguir a _monsieur_ Agreste fuera del comedor. La chica lo siguió, un poco nerviosa por no saber que asunto quería discutir _monsieur_ Agreste con ella, pero no dijo nada y lo siguió hacia una pequeña sala junto al comedor. El hombre le señaló un sillón individual, y Marinette se sentó obedientemente. Monsieur Agreste la miró, se ajustó las gafas, y tomó asiento en otro sillón frente a ella.

-Adrien me informó esta mañana de los eventos de anoche- dijo Gabriel Agreste, visiblemente molesto, sus fríos ojos azules sobre ella- realmente no puedo creer que eso haya sucedido en mi compañía, pero me aseguraré que no vuelva a pasar. Esa conducta no será tolerada-

Marinette tembló involuntariamente al escucharlo, sin saber bien a qué se refería lo que decía Gabriel Agreste, o porqué la miraba así. ¿Porqué le decía eso? No podría estar enojado con ella. ¿Tenía algo contra ella?¿La iba a despedir?

El hombre la miró a través de las gafas, y al verla tan nerviosa, suavizó un poco su mirado.

-Los perpetradores fueron inmediatamente despedidos después de que fueron arrestados- continuó Gabriel Agreste- iba a denunciarlos, pero Adrien sugirió que no lo hiciera, ya que no quería someterla a usted a revivir lo sucedido. Pero tiene mi palabra de que me encargaré de que sus viles acciones tengan serias consecuencias. Y lo mismo puedo decir para la autora intelectual de esta situación-

Marinette parpadeó mientras procesaba lo que le había dicho, pero finalmente sonrió agradecida con _monsieur_ Agreste.

-Muchas gracias, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo ella.

-Y me disculpo por lo que sucedió- continuó el hombre- nada de esto debió haber pasado. Es imperdonable, y realmente me siento muy mal, sobre todo porque me comprometí con sus padres de que todo estaría bien-

-No… no pasa nada, monsieur- dijo Marinette finalmente- Adrien llegó a tiempo y… estoy bien gracias a él-

Gabriel Agreste la miró fijamente, y Marinette pudo jurar que estuvo a punto de sonreír. La sonrisa no llegó a sus labios, pero su expresión se suavizó bastante.

-Sí, bueno- dijo el hombre, aclarándose la garganta y ajustándose las gafas, cambiando de tema- ya que arreglamos ese asunto, solo puedo decir que el lunes la espero a seguir trabajando como de costumbre, con el mismo nivel de excelencia de siempre-

-Sí, por supuesto, _monsieur_ \- sonrió ella, levantándose de su asiento- muchas gracias por todo-

Gabriel Agreste la miró despedirse y regresar al comedor, junto a sus amigos, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Tan pronto como se quedó solo Nathalie entró llevando su portapapeles.

- _Monsieur_ , todo está listo para el lunes- dijo Nathalie- conseguí una manera de disimular la herida de Adrien-

-Excelente- dijo Gabriel seriamente- ¿y qué me dices de las otras dos cosas que te pedí?-

-El pedido ya está en camino, monsieur- dijo Nathalie, revisando sus apuntes- deberá llegar mañana por la noche, lo más tarde-

-Muy bien- dijo él- ¿y lo otro?-

Nathalie asintió.

-Ya está hecho, monsieur-

Gabriel Agreste inclinó su cabeza en agradecimiento, y con una señal de su mano le indicó a su asistente que era todo.

x-x-x

 _Vestidores de los modelos_

 _Dos días después_

El lunes en la mañana Marinette regresó a trabajar junto con _monsieur_ Agreste esa mañana. Alya había regresado a París la noche anterior, tras terminase el fin de semana.

FLASHBACK

 _Entrada del hotel_

 _Domingo por la noche_

 _Marinette abrazó a su mejor amiga mientras que un taxi esperaba por ella en la entrada del hotel para llevarla al aeropuerto. Durante el tiempo que Alya la había acompañado, había logrado sentirse mucho mejor, después de lo que había pasado el viernes por la noche._

 _-Muchas gracias por haber venido aquí, Alya- dijo Marinette, tras soltar a su mejor amiga sin dejar de sonreír- eres una gran amiga-_

 _-No es nada, chica- dijo Alya, guiñándole el ojo- antes de irme, ¿puedo darte un consejo?-_

 _-Por favor-_

 _-No seas tan severa con tu prince charmant- le dijo Alya, guiñándole el ojo significativamente, mientras que Marinette se ruborizaba hasta la punta del cabello- Adrien es un buen chico, y se está esforzando por merecerte-_

 _La chica pelinegra sonrió levemente._

 _-Ya veremos- dijo Marinette._

 _Alta miró fijamente a su amiga a través de sus gafas, y sonrió levemente antes de abordar el taxi y dirigirse al aeropuerto._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tras pasar su mañana habitual siguiendo a Gabriel Agreste por todos lados, Marinette se había dirigido hacia los vestidores de los modelos. Adrien participaría menos veces que de costumbre, con algo maquillaje ocultando sus golpes y usando solo los vestuarios que puedan combinarse con lentes oscuros o transparentes que pudieran esconder el golpe de su ojo, que a esas alturas ya estaba de color morado.

Adrien se acercó a Marinette, quien sonrió al verlo, y dejó que la chica arreglara la corbata de su traje. La chica pensó que se veía muy guapo vestido así. Bueno, la verdad es que no importaba que usara, siempre se veía guapo. Una vez que ajustó la corbata, Marinette levantó levemente las gafas del chico, descubriendo el cambio de color bajo su ojo.

-¿Te sientes bien, Marinette?¿Pasó algo malo?- preguntó él, borrando su sonrisa al ver que Marinette había hecho una mueca. Como respuesta, ella, pasó su pulgar con cuidado sobre el moretón. El labio inferior del chico ya no estaba hinchado, y casi no se notaba el corte que tenía, pero el golpe bajo su ojo se veía cada vez más oscuro.

-¿Te duele mucho?- dijo ella en voz baja, señalando el golpe en su mejilla.

-No es nada, en serio- sonrió el chico rubio- no te preocupes, se ve más aparatoso de lo que realmente es-

Marinette sonrió levemente, aliviada de que el golpe no le doliera tanto.

-A decir verdad, _père_ estaba algo decepcionado por el golpe, aunque es principalmente porque estoy obligado a usar las gafas- dijo Adrien.

-Pues tiene algo de razón- comentó Marinette antes de pensar lo que decía- es una pena que no puedan lucirse tus ojos-

Adrien sonrió, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Realmente adoraba que Marinette le dijera algún cumplido.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es resistirme a besarte, Marinette?- susurró Adrien, sonriendo tristemente mientras que sus ojos se fijaban en los de ella- te ves excepcionalmente hermosa el día de hoy-

La chica se sonrojó y, aprovechando que ella no estaba usando maquillaje, se puso de puntillas para besar la mejilla de Adrien, antes de bajar las gafas y ajustarlas con cuidado para cubrir el golpe del chico.

-Eres tan cruel como eres hermosa, _princesse_ \- dijo el chico mientras acentuaba su sonrisa, y le dio la espalda para acercarse a la pasarela, no sin antes mirar hacia ella y guiñarle un ojo.

Marinette lo vio salir con una leve sonrisa. Ya no le molestaban sus comentarios diciéndole que era hermosa, pues sabía que el chico lo decía de corazón. Además, tenía admitir que sí, le gustaba Adrien, mucho, y le gustaba la persona que estaba demostrando ser, pero aún no estaba segura. Estaba muy agradecida por cómo lo había salvado, y tenía que admitir que se sentía segura con él, pero aún había algo que no la terminaba de convencer. ¿Era miedo? No lo sabía, pero aún tenía tiempo de averiguarlo.

Adrien regresó de la pasarela, y Marinette le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo que llevaba sobre su atuendo y cambiárselo por otro. La chica revisó su mejilla. El maquillaje aún estaba perfecto, ocultando el golpe.

-Por cierto, Marinette- dijo Adrien mientras que la chica pasaba el cepillo por los hombros del chico- mañana es el baile de clausura del desfile. ¿Vas a asistir?-

La chica alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo ella.

-Oh, solo una cena elegante, con un baile y un montón de discursos aburridos para celebrar que el desfile fue un éxito- dijo Adrien mientras que Marinette volvía a ajustarle la corbata, que se había movido mientras el chico maniobraba al cambiarse las prendas de vestir- este año será un baile de máscaras. Sé que suena un poco aburrido, pero la comida y la música son generalmente buenas-

-Oh, no lo sabía-

-Entonces, ¿irás?- insistió Adrien, mirándola con enormes ojos.

-Pues… no lo sé- dijo Marinette, pensativa. No había llevado ningún vestido para la ocasión, aunque quizá podía pedir prestado uno a _monsieur_ Agreste. Estaba segura de que no le diría que no. Levantó los ojos, y vio que Adrien parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, sonriendo levemente y ladeando la cabeza.

-Realmente me gustaría mucho que vinieras- dijo el chico finalmente, mirando de reojo hacia ella- estoy seguro que te verás aún más hermosa en vestido largo-

La chica se ruborizó de nuevo ante ese comentario, pero siguió sonriendo. Adrien asintió amablemente en su dirección para agradecerle su ayuda mientras regresaba a la pasarela. La chica lo vio alejarse, pensando en lo que le había dicho sobre el baile de clausura.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette_

 _Esa noche_

Marinette regresó a su habitación después de cenar, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Desde que Alya regresó a París, la chica tenía la impresión de que Kagami la había estado siguiendo. La chica japonesa la buscaba constantemente para sentarse junto a ella a la hora de comer o cenar. Marinette supuso que buscaba una oportunidad de hablar con ella sobre Adrien.

La chica estaba tan fatigada que se vio tentada a tirarse a descansar tan pronto como llegó a su habitación, pero vio que había algo extraño sobre la cama. La encargada había limpiado la habitación y tendido la cama durante su ausencia, pero sobre la cama había un objeto rojo con motas negras. Algo hecho de tela. Marinette alzó las cejas, curiosa.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo ella en voz alta para sí misma.

Cuando levantó el objeto desconocido, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un vestido. Un vestido muy hermoso, al parecer diseñado por _monsieur_ Agreste, pues tenía una etiqueta con su nombre. Era un diseño que ella reconoció, pero jamás lo había visto en esos colores. Sonrió levemente al entender que era, y quien lo había enviado.

-Ladybug…- dijo Marinette en un susurro.

Junto al vestido estaba una máscara roja con cinco motas negras, y una carta cuidadosamente doblada. Marinette sonrió y tomó la segunda.

 _Ma chére Ladybug:_

 _Llevamos ya una semana aquí, y tengo la impresión de que ya me has visto sin saber que soy yo, así que tengo una propuesta para ti. El día del baile de clausura, por favor usa este vestido y máscara. Yo usaré un traje de Chat Noir, y así sabremos que somos nosotros. Beso tu mano, esperando encontrarte pronto, ma lady._

 _Chat Noir_

Marinette sonrió levemente, aunque tenía sentimientos encontrados. Quería saber quien era ese misterioso Chat Noir, al mismo tiempo de que su corazón comenzaba a abrirse a Adrien Agreste. Suspiró mientras tomaba el vestido con cuidado y lo colgaba en el armario.

No sabía que pensar. No sabía quien era ese misterioso Chat Noir, pero ¿cómo había logrado procurar un vestido así?¿Se lo había pedido a Gabriel Agreste? Quizá era uno de sus socios, con la suficiente confianza para pedirle ese favor. Pero pronto sacudió la cabeza. No, quizá sería un modelo.

Sin saber que pensar, Marinette decidió que iría al baile, y averiguaría de quien se trataba. Se sentó frente al escritorio, tomó papel y pluma, y comenzó a escribir.

 _Cher Chat Noir_

 _Muchas gracias por el hermoso vestido para el baile. Ahí estaré. Hasta entonces._

 _Ladybug._

Dobló la carta con cuidado, pensando en entregarla en la mañana. Con el vestido seguramente colgado en el armario, se dejó caer sobre la cama, pensando lo lindo que sería que Adrien fuera Chat Noir, pero eso parecía imposible. No podía tener tanta suerte.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Adrien_

 _Poco después_

Adrien estaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación, boca arriba, mirando el techo sin moverse. Sonrió levemente. Parecía que todo saldría bien. Había conseguido todo lo que necesitaba para el día siguiente.

No podía negar que tenía un poco de miedo de que las cosas salieran mal. Una parte de él estaba seguro de que Marinette estaba realmente enamorada de Luka. Quizá… quizá ese beso que voluntariamente le dio era porque aún estaba asustada. Quizá fue porque no estaba pensando con lo que pasó. Quizá fue solo porque estaba agradecida, y nada más.

De pronto, Adrien se incorporó, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la sacudió de un lado al otro. No, Marinette estaba enamorada de Luka, y él no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Adrien se dejó caer sobre su cama, y tomó el celular para llamar a Nathalie y cancelar todo su plan. Pero al tomar el aparato, el chico vio dos mensajes de texto. El primero de ellos era de Kagami.

 _K: no sé que demonios estás esperando, pero debes darte prisa. Y ni se te ocurra esconderte como un cobarde, o te patearé el trasero._

El chico sonrío al leer ese mensaje, agradecido con su amiga. Y el segundo mensaje lo hizo sonreír ampliamente.

 _M: buenas noches, Adrien. Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí._

Adrien cerró los ojos con una enorme sonrisa, su corazón brincando de alegría.

"Buenas noches, _ma lady_ ", pensó el chico, poniendo el teléfono celular sobre su pecho "mañana será un día muy especial"

X-x-x

 _Salón de Baile_

 _La noche siguiente_

Marinette respiró hondo y se ajustó la máscara sobre sus ojos antes de abrir la puerta del salón de baile. Los desfiles se habían suspendido por esa mañana, y la chica tuvo suficiente tiempo para arreglarse. Su corazón latía rápidamente. Esa noche iba a ver a Adrien, y quizá a bailar con él. Además, ¡esa noche iba a conocer a Chat Noir!

La chica tembló. ¿Cómo sería?¿Sería amable?¿Grosero?¿Joven?

Marinette cruzó el umbral, y entró al salón, nuevamente ajustando su máscara. Se había hecho un peinado alto, entrelazando una rosa roja abierta en sus cabellos. Sus aretes rojos hacían juego perfectamente con su vestido. También se había puesto un par de guantes negros que llegaban hasta sus codos.

La chica suspiró, y miró a su alrededor hasta detenerse en la mesa junto a la entrada. Un hombre que tenía una lista en sus manos se acercó a ella.

-La ayudaré a encontrar su asiento, ¿ _mademoiselle_ …?-

-Dupain-Cheng- dijo ella- Marinette Dupain-Cheng-

- _Mademoiselle_ Dupian-Cheng, por aquí, por favor- dijo el hombre, haciendo una seña para que la chica lo siguiera.

El hombre le indicó un sitio en una mesa que parecía vacía, y Marinette se sentó calladamente, mirando a su alrededor. ¿Donde estaría Adrien? Porque seguramente tendría que estar ahí. Tampoco veía a Kagami o a los otros modelos. Solo algunos hombres de mayor edad.

¿Y dónde estaría Chat Noir?

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kagami llegó y se sentó junto a Marinette. La recién llegaba usaba un vestido japonés que, a diferencia de la mayoría de los invitados, no había sido diseñado por Gabriel Agreste.

-Oh, que bueno que aquí estás, Marinette- dijo Kagami seriamente mientras se sentaba a su lado- ¿la cena ya va a comenzar?¿no has visto a Adrien?-

-Qué extraño, él siempre llega muy temprano- dijo Kagami al ver a Marinette sacudir la cabeza.

Le extrañaba también que incluso Gabriel Agreste ya estuviera ahí, sentado en la mesa principal, pero no había ninguna señal de Adrien. Incluso Kagami estaba extrañada, pero no dijo nada más, y comenzó a charlar con Marinette y los otros chicos en la mesa. El asiento del lado contrario de Marinette se mantuvo constantemente vacío.

Tras casi una hora de que había comenzado el evento, _monsieur_ Agreste se puso de pie y se levantó la máscara, agradeciendo a todos el haber participado en el evento, y felicitándolos ya que todo salió como estaba planeado. Marinette sonrió levemente, satisfecha de haber participado ayudando a monsieur Agreste. De hecho, podría jurar que el hombre la miró con una expresión agradecida, pero quizá fue solo su imaginación.

Tan pronto como apagaron las luces y la banda comenzó a tocar, Marinette sintió que alguien se detuvo detrás de ella. La chica supo que había alguien, pues sentía su presencia, y se volvió hacia atrás cuando el recién llegado dijo tres palabras.

- _Bonsoir, ma lady_ -

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! El día de hoy toca un capítulo cortito, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	14. Capítulo 14

RESUMEN: Universo Alterno: Adrien Agreste creció junto a Chloé Bourgeois, y era igual que ella: pretencioso y arrogante, además de tener una bien merecida reputación de casanova. A su llegada al lycée, se enamora a primera vista de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, quien lo encuentra insoportable y está decidida a no ceder a sus encantos. Spoilers de la segunda temporada.

Aviso Importante: Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, los créditos son para Thomas Astruc y compañía. Escribo estos fics sin fines de lucro; solamente para divertirme y pasar el tiempo.

CAPÍTULO 14

 _Salón de Baile_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette sintió que alguien se detuvo detrás de su asiento, y se giró hacia el recién llegado cuando escuchó su voz.

- _Bonsoir, ma lady_ -

El corazón de Marinette dio un vuelco, y sus ojos se posaron sobre el hombre que acababa de llegar. Un hombre joven, alto y rubio, vestido con un elegante traje negro. Usaba una máscara negra y, fiel a su promesa, orejas de gato que sobresalían de sus cabellos dorados. Marinette lo miró fijamente sin poder creer que por fin estuviera frente a sus ojos..

Chat Noir. Era realmente Chat Noir, y estaba delante de sus ojos.

Marinette lo miró, casi boquiabierta, sin poder creer lo que tenía frente a ella. El desconocido era más alto que ella caso una cabeza. Tenía miedo de abrir la boca y descubrir que era un sueño. Pero no era un sueño, él estaba ahí. Podía percibir su olor, y casi podía detectar el brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Me permite este baile, _ma lady_?-

Otra vez esa voz. Marinette estaba segura de que ya la había escuchado antes, pero no sabía a quien podía pertenecer. Miró al chico un poco mejor. Su máscara cubría sus ojos, pero no podía ver de que color eran, pues una película de color verde los cubría. El chico se había inclinado levemente hacia ella, extendiendo su mano hacia ella para ofrecérsela.

La chica sintió un codazo en sus costillas, cortesía de Kagami, quien estaba igualmente sorprendida, pero había comenzado a perder la paciencia al ver que Marinette no le respondía.

-Por… por supuesto- dijo finalmente Marinette, dejando sola a Kagami.

La mano de Marinette se posó sobre la de Chat Noir, y éste la tomó para ayudarla a levantarse de su asiento. Una vez que la chica estuvo de pie, el recién llegado acercó su mano a sus labios y los presionó con cariño contra sus nudillos, causándole una fuerte sensación, como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriera. Los labios del chico se curvaron en una sonrisa, y ambos caminaron hacia la pista, tomados de la mano. Una vez que se pararon en una de las esquinas de la pista, Chat Noir se volvió hacia ella y, con cuidado, pasó su mano derecha por su cintura hasta la mitad de su espalda, y dio un paso hacia delante para acercarse a ella, sin dejar de mirarla. Marinette puso su mano en el hombro de él.

-Es un honor conocerte por fin, Ladybug- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja, mientras comenzaba la música y los dos se comenzaban a mover al ritmo de la música.

-Lo mismo digo, Chat Noir- dijo ella, mirándolo con curiosidad, intentando reconocer los rasgos del chico. Levantó los ojos hacia Chat Noir, y casi pudo ver el fuego brillando en los ojos de él- ¿puedo saber quién eres?-

-Eso en un momento, _ma lady_ \- dijo el chico, sonriendo levemente- creo que primero debes dejar que te diga lo hermosa que luces esta noche-

Marinette se ruborizó un poco. Conocía esa voz, que hacía que su corazón brincara de contento. Pero no podía ser posible… ¿o sí?

-Gracias- dijo la chica con una sonrisa apenada- tú… tampoco luces tan mal-

Chat Noir sonrió, y siguió bailando con ella al ritmo de la música. Cuando ésta se detuvo, ambos se quedaron de pie a la mitad de la pista. El chico soltó la cintura de Marinette, aunque sin alejarse de ella, y retiró las orejas de gato de su cabello.

- _Ma lady_ \- dijo en voz baja mientras volvía a tomar la cintura de Marinette con ambas manos para atraerla a sí mismo- este pobre gato callejero se muere de ganas de besarte. ¿Le concederías tu permiso?-

Marinette sonrió levemente, el tinte rojo de sus mejillas cada vez más notable.

-¿Debería besar a un desconocido?- dijo ella.

-Ciertamente que no, pero podemos dejar de ser desconocidos, Ladybug- dijo él sin dejar de sonreír. Enorme sonrisa de gato de Cheshire- es solo cuestión de dejar atrás nuestras máscaras-

La chica lo miró, mientras que Chat Noir seguía aferrando sus manos a su cintura, sin querer soltarla para que no se alejara de él. Alcanzó a ver que sus cejas se alzaron, como una silenciosa invitación a quitarle su máscara. Marinette extendió sus manos hacia su cara y, con cuidado, retiró la tela negra que cubría los ojos del chico mientras que cerraba los ojos.

- _Ma lady_ , abre los ojos- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja.

Marinette respiró hondo antes de abrir sus ojos, y tan pronto como vio el rostro del chico que tenía frente a ella, se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpesa. Iba a dar un paso atrás, pero el chico aún la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura.

-¿Adrien?- dijo Marinette en voz baja. Ya se lo imaginaba, pero de todos modos se sentía extrañada de que lo fuera. Y sinceramente, esperaba que fuera él- eres tú. ¡Realmente eres tú!-

-Sí, soy yo- sonrió él, ladeando la cabeza- ¿puedo verte sin tu máscara, _ma lady_?-

Marinette lo miró sospechosamente antes de responder.

-Creo que tú ya sabes quien soy… ¿verdad?- dijo Marinette.

Adrien sonrió levemente.

-Lo supe desde el principio, cuando vi tu vestido del concurso- dijo él, soltando una mano de la cintura de la chica para quitarle la máscara roja con motas negras- quería… quería hacerte sonreír, _ma lady._ Quería ser la razón por la que sonrieras, al menos gracias a una nota, cuando no querías verme. Fui horriblemente egoísta- continuó- pero tenía que hacer algo-

Marinette dejó que Adrien le quitara su máscara, amplió su sonrisa, y puso sus manos en los hombros de Adrien.

-Eres un tramposo, _chaton_ -

-Me declaro culpable, _ma lady_ \- dijo Adrien- pero ya sabes lo que dicen-

-¿Qué dicen?-

-Todo se vale, en la guerra y en el amor-

Ella volvió a sonreír. La música comenzó de nuevo, y Adrien comenzó a bailar de nuevo, llevando a Marinette consigo. Ambos se sentían a gusto uno con el otro, como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos. _Monsieur_ Agreste los miraba, Marinette se dio cuenta, con una expresión seria, como si intentara ocultar una sonrisa que se le estaba escapando de los labios.

-¿Marinette?-

-¿Umm?-

Volvió su vista hacia Adrien. Tenía una expresión algo preocupada en su rostro. Marinette lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Estás… decepcionada de que yo fuera Chat Noir?-

Marinette parpadeó, sin poder creer la pregunta de Adrien, y como respuesta, tomó la base de su corbata, como si fuera a ajustarla para uno de los desfiles, pero tiró de la prenda para acercarlo su rostro al de ella.

-¿ _Ma…ma lady_?- dijo Adrien nerviosamente mientras Marinette lo hacía inclinarse hacia ella.

La chica sonrió traviesa, y sin soltar la corbata conectó sus labios con los de él. Adrien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante ese gesto, dejando de bailar de inmediato, pero sonrió y cerró los ojos, rodeando su cintura en un abrazo y atrayéndola aún más hacia sí mismo mientras la besaba. ¡Cómo había extrañado esos labios! Y ahora que Marinette lo besaba voluntariamente, se daba cuenta de que eran mucho más deliciosos de lo que recordaba. La chica pasó sus manos de su corbata a sus cabellos, hundiendo sus dedos en los mechones dorados, provocándole un suave gemido que sonó como un ronroneo de contento.

Mientras eso pasaba, todos los presentes miraban sorprendidos la escena. El famoso hijo de Gabriel Agreste besando a esa hermosa chica desconocida. Gabriel Agreste sonrió levemente al verlos, y Kagami, por su parte sacó su teléfono celular para tomar algunas fotografías. Cuando oprimió "enviar", seleccionó el nombre de Alya y, "por accidente", el de Chloé. Y sonrió maliciosamente mientras se guardaba el aparato.

Nadja Chamack, quien había asistido para cubrir el evento, abrió la boca de sorpresa e instruyó a su camarógrafo que tomara video del beso entre ambos.

-Queridos teleespectadores- dijo la reportera a través de su micrófono- nos encontramos en la cena de clausura del desfile de Gabriel Agreste en Milán, con una nueva noticia. Adrien Agreste, el hijo único del famoso diseñador de moda y modelo principal de la compañía, se encuentra en estos momentos con una chica misteriosa. Veamos si Gabriel Agreste nos puede dar más información al respecto-

La mujer se levantó y se apresuró a buscar a Gabriel Agreste, seguida de su camarógrafo. Cuando lo encontraron, sonriendo complacido mientras miraba a su hijo y la chica misteriosa, se volvió hacia la reportera.

-¿Sí?-

-Disculpe, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo la reportera- Nadja Chamack, de las noticias en París, estamos cubriendo su evento. ¿Nos podría decir quién es la chica misteriosa que está con su hijo en estos momentos?-

Gabriel Agreste la miró, pensativo, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- dijo Gabriel- de hecho, tengo un favor que pedirle…-

Nadja parpadeó, pero siguió a Gabriel Agreste fuera de la sala de baile.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Couffaine_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Alya y las chicas estaban reunidas en casa de Juleka para charlar después de clases. Ninguna de ellas podía creer lo que la castaña les había contado. Había omitido todo lo que sabía sobre el ataque a Marinette, pero sí les contó sobre la relación entre ella y Adrien.

-No inventes- dijo Alix, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión incrédula- no te creo ni una sola palabra-

-¿Adrien?- dijo Rose- ¿estás segura de que estamos hablando del mismo Adrien Agreste?-

-El mismo- dijo Alya.

-¿Qué le habrá picado?- dijo Mylène- seguramente sí está muy enamorado de Marinette-

Mientras que las chicas discutían sobre lo sucedido entre Adrien y Marinette, Juleka se mordió el labio al escuchar que esos dos comenzaban a llevarse bien. En el fondo, la chica esperaba que su amiga se fijara en Luka en vez de en Adrien.

Juleka se disculpó y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo, cuando al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que se encontraba su hermano mayor junto a la misma, recargado en la pared, y con una expresión desolada.

-¿Luka?- dijo Juleka en voz baja, para no alarmarlo- ¿te encuentras bien?-

Luka levantó sus ojos hacia ella, con una expresión entristecida y desolada.

-¿Lo escuchaste todo?- dijo la chica, y su hermano asintió- lo lamento mucho, Luka-

El chico se encogió de hombros, y le dio la espalda, caminando de regreso a su habitación. Juleka vio a su hermano alejarse con una expresión entristecida.

x-x-x

 _Avión de regreso a casa_

 _Al día siguiente_

Adrien y Marinette bailaron juntos hasta que amaneció, y ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de dormir, pues tenían que preparar su equipaje para el viaje de regreso. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de darse una ducha y cambiarse. Gracias a toda la ropa que Gabriel Agreste (y después Adrien) le había regalado, Marinette tuvo que adquirir una nueva maleta para llevar todo a casa.

Una vez en el avión, la chica se sentó junto a Adrien, quien le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa cansada. Ella misma se sentía agotada.

-Bonjour, _ma belle_ \- ronroneó Adrien. Incluso su voz se escuchaba cansada mientras que se acurrucaba en su asiento. Marinette sonrió y se sentó junto a él. Adrien levantó el descansabrazos para poderla abrazar más a gusto, y los dos se quedaron dormidos casi tan pronto como se acomodaron.

Cuando Nathalie subió al avión, tras asegurarse de que todos los chicos estuvieran a bordo, sonrió levemente al ver esa escena. Desde que había conocido a Marinette, Adrien se había convertido en otro chico, gentil y amable.

Pensó que _monsieur_ Agreste estaría orgulloso de su hijo, y seguramente aprobaría su relación con Marinette.

x-x-x

 _Afuera de la panadería Dupain-Cheng_

 _Poco después_

El Gorila llevó a Marinette a casa, acompañada de Adrien, quien comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos mientras que el auto se estacionaba. Marinette lo vio con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo, _chaton_?- dijo en voz baja.

Adrien se volvió nerviosamente hacia ella.

-Digamos… digamos que sé que tu padre es gentil, pero tengo miedo de que me aplaste- admitió Adrien.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Marinette- ¿el infame Adrien Agreste le tiene miedo a un panadero?-

-Un enorme panadero- lo corrigió él- tengo miedo sobre todo porque es el padre de la chica que amo. Espero que tenga compasión de mí, _ma lady_ \- añadió, acercando la mano de ella a sus labios- no creo que sobreviva si no me permite salir contigo-

Marinette volvió a reír, y asintió mientras bajaba del auto, seguida del chico, quien se apresuró a su lado y la tomó de la mano.

-No tengas miedo- dijo ella- no dejaré que te aplaste… mucho- ladeó la cabeza- aquí estoy, no te voy a dejar solo-

Adrien sonrió, sus enormes ojos verdes brillando al mirarla, y asintió levemente. Sintiéndose más seguro de sí mismo, el chico empujó la puerta de la panadería, haciendo sonar la campanilla de la entrada.

- _Papa, maman_ , ya llegué- dijo Marinette.

El chico rubio dio un respingo de sorpresa al ver que los dos padres de Marinette soltaron de inmediato lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron a abrazar a su hija. Sonrió levemente, imaginando que un día su padre hiciera eso por él. Bueno, le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él, y eso ya era un avance.

-Bienvenida a casa, ma _chérie_ \- dijo Tom Dupain, y alzó la mirada, notando la presencia de Adrien- muchas gracias a ti y a tu padre, _jeune homme_ , por haberle dado esa oportunidad a Marinette-

-No es nada, _monsieur_ Dupain- dijo Adrien, apenado, mientras buscaba con sus ojos los de Marinette, pues habían tenido que soltar sus manos- _père_ la eligió porque es la mejor-

Sabine sonrió al notar eso.

-Oh, conozco bien esa mirada de los dos- dijo la mujer, al notar que Marinette hacía lo mismo- ¿hay algo que quieran decirnos, _chérie_?-

-Yo… eh…- dijo Marinette.

-Yo solo quería decirles que… he estado enamorado de su hija desde que la conocí, y fui… lo bastante afortunado para que me aceptara- dijo Adrien- por eso estoy aquí, porque quiero pedirles permiso… de salir con su hija-

Tanto Tom como Sabine ladearon su cabeza y tras dejar escapar un largo "awwww", abrazaron también al chico, uniéndolo a su enorme abrazo familiar. Adrien se sobresaltó en un principio, pero sonrió y se dejó envolver en el abrazo.

Cuando los padres de Marinette por fin los dejaron ir, Adrien sintió algo extraño en sus pies y bajó la mirada. Una hermosa gatita con pelaje color naranja, casi rojo, frotaba su cabecita en sus pies.

-¡Tikki, aquí estás!- dijo la chica, recogiéndola del suelo y acunándola en sus brazos. Tikki frotó su cabeza contra la mejilla de su dueña, y volvió sus ojos azules hacia el extraño en su casa.

-Hola, Tikki- dijo Adrien en voz baja. Tikki ladeó la cabeza.

-Él es Adrien, Tikki- dijo Marinette. La gatita se volvió a la chica con enormes ojos- y no me mires así, ¿qué quieres que diga? Bien, tenías razón…-

 _Miau_

Tikki se acercó a Adrien y frotó su cabeza contra la mandíbula del chico.

-Parece que le caíste bien- comentó Marinette, mientras que el chico le acariciaba la cabeza.

Tras un rato de charlar con Tikki y los padres de Marinette, Adrien se despidió y la chica lo acompañó a la puerta. El chico aún se veía nervioso, así que ella le dio un leve codazo en las costillas.

-Vamos, ¿acaso le tienes miedo a los abrazos?- dijo ella en un tono travieso.

Adrien frunció el entrecejo.

-Voy a besar tu dulce y malvada boca, Marinette- siseó él, haciéndola reír- así que prepárate-

Desde el auto, el Gorila no insistió en que el chico se apresurara. Sonrió levemente al verlo tan feliz, y suspiró ladeando la cabeza.

x-x-x

 _Entrada al Lycée_

 _Al día siguiente_

Marinette no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido en esas escasas dos semanas. Había pasado un tiempo maravilloso trabajando con _monsieur_ Agreste, y había conocido un lado de Adrien que jamás había creído que conocería. Se había enamorado completamente de él, y a pesar de que el chico a veces tenía algunos errores, sabía que tenía el corazón bien puesto, y más importante, que la amaba de verdad, y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Tan pronto como entró al edificio, Marinette buscó con la vista a Alya o a alguno de sus amigos. No vio a nadie conocido. Distinguió a lo lejos a Juleka, y cuando Marinette la saludó con la mano, su amiga desapareció. La chica tenía la impresión de haber visto una expresión entristecida en su amiga.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Marinette comenzó a caminar hacia su clase de literatura. Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar al aula, una voz chillante la hizo detenerse.

-¡Mira nada más quien regresó!- dijo Chloé con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que Marinette diera un respingo de sorpresa- si es la panadera Marinette Dupain-Cheng-

La chica pelinegra volvió sus ojos hacia ella, intentando controlarse y evitar mostrar miedo en presencia de la chica que, ahora sabía, había enviado a un grupo de chicos a atacarla y a abusar de ella con el único objetivo de enviarle un mensaje a Adrien. Pero a pesar de todo su autocontrol, no pudo evitar temblar levemente.

Marinette separó los labios, sin estar segura de qué tenía que decir, cuando sintió un par de manos posarse suavemente sobre sus hombros. Se volvió hacia atrás, y vio que era Adrien. El chico la miró, sonriéndole levemente, y Marinette inmediatamente se sintió mejor.

Chloé no pareció contenta de ver a Adrien tan cariñoso con Marinette, y que ésta no lo rechazara. Además, había visto furiosamente la fotografía que Kagami le había enviado. De todos modos, intentó hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bienvenido de regreso, _Adrichou_ \- dijo Chloé, disimulando su enojo- ¿me extrañabas?-

Adrien la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sin poder creer que su antigua amiga hubiera intentado herirlo a través de Marinette. Sin decir nada, Adrien rodeó la cintura de Marinette con uno de sus brazos, y la alejó de la chica rubia como si ésta no existiera.

-Vamos, Marinette, me muero por saber de qué será la clase de mademoiselle Bustier de hoy- dijo el chico, tomando la mochila de la chica y caminando junto a ella al interior del aula.

-Creo que Alya dijo que sería la obra de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry- dijo Marinette, olvidándose de Chloé mientras que ambos se sentaban juntos en uno de los asientos.

Chloé estaba furiosa de haber sido ignorada por ambos, y los iba a seguir cuando los demás alumnos entraron al aula para la clase. Al ver a Marinette junto a Adrien, a quien previamente detestaba, la mayoría de ellos se sorprendió. Alya llegó dando pisotones.

-Buenos días a todos, queridos compañeros- dijo la chica castaña en voz alta- quisiera compartirles la entrevista de esta mañana de Nadja Chamack con el mismísimo Gabriel Agreste, y que se está transmitiendo en todos los canales de París-

Todos los presentes, incluidos Adrien y Marinette, se volvieron a Alya, quien proyectó el video desde su teléfono celular en la pantalla del proyector.

- _Muchas gracias por concedernos esta entrevista, monsieur Agreste_ \- dijo la voz de Nadja Chamack- _primero que nada, quisiéramos saber quien es la chica misteriosa que está bailando con su hijo en la cena de clausura_ -

Gabriel Agreste estaba mirando hacia la cámara, y Adrien se sorprendió al ver a su padre casi sonriendo. Casi.

- _No es ninguna chica misteriosa_ \- dijo el famoso diseñador- _se trata de mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Ella es una de las mujeres más talentosas que conozco. Decidí traerla conmigo a Milán para comenzar su entrenamiento. Estoy segura de que pronto podrá incluso sobrepasarme_ -

Un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió el aula mientras miraban las palabras de Gabriel Agreste, mientras que Chloé gruñía en voz alta, sin disimular su enojo.

- _Bueno, creo que es impresionante escuchar a alguien como usted alabar a alguien así_ \- continuó la reportera- _pero dígame, ¿qué relación tiene con su hijo?¿Usted aprueba una relación así, a pesar de ser de diferente clase social?_ -

- _Por supuesto que lo apruebo_ \- dijo Gabriel Agreste- _mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng es una buena chica de una buena familia, a diferencia de mademoiselle Bourgeois u otras personas en nuestra misma esfera social. Este año, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng diseñó un vestido impresionante, que tiene…_ -

La entrevista continuó, pero nadie pudo escuchar qué más había dicho, pues Chloé se levantó de su asiento furiosa, y salió del aula dando pisotones.

-¡Es ridículo, completamente ridículo!- gritaba mientras que salía dando un portazo.

Una vez que Chloé salió, Alya detuvo el video y se volvió a la nueva pareja con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tanto Adrien como Marinette estaban ruborizados por la atención hacia ellos.

-Wow, _mon pote_ \- dijo Nino finalmente- yo creía que Alya había enloquecido cuando me dijo que ustedes dos estaban juntos-

Adrien sonrió levemente, sus mejillas aún un poco enrojecidas cuando Nino dijo eso.

-Oh, no puedo creerlo, está enamorado en serio- dijo Kim en voz alta, riendo de buena gana- Marinette, ¡lo flechaste por completo! Convertiste al Casanova en un gatito enamorado-

Todos los presentes se echaron a reír, mirando felices a sus compañeros. Bueno, todos menos Chloé Bourgeois, por supuesto, quien ya se había ido. Y no solo Chloé estaba molesta, sino que también Juleka, que se sintió un poco mal de ver que su hermano había perdido toda oportunidad que tenía con Marinette.

-¿Juleka?- dijo Rose antes de que saliera- ¿te sientes bien?-

-Yo… claro que estoy bien- dijo la chica alta, antes de tomar su sitio el aula.

Rose iba a decir algo, pero _mademoiselle_ Bustier entró al aula.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo la profesora- el día de hoy vamos a seguir escuchando sobre la obra de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Por favor, abran sus libros en la página 35…-

Mientras la profesora seguía con la clase, Adrien se volvió a Marinette y se acercó a ella para susurrar algo a su oído.

-Ese video fue el castigo que _père_ eligió para Chloé- dijo el chico en voz baja. Marinette sonrió levemente.

x-x-x

 _Muelle junto al Sena_

 _Esa tarde_

Adrien no estaba muy convencido de que la idea de Marinette fuera la mejor.

-No estoy tan seguro de esto, _ma lady_ \- dijo el chico en voz baja.

-Yo sí- dijo Marinette, apretando su mano suavemente- recuerda que Luka es mi amigo. Se lo debo a él-

El chico estaba un poco ofendido con Luka por las dos interacciones que había tenido con él, pero en el fondo sabía que lo hacía con buenas intenciones y porque se preocupaba por Marinette.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices- dijo Adrien, gruñendo en voz baja. Marinette se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla, haciéndolo sonreír inmediatamente- te aprovechas porque me tienes comiendo de tu mano, Marinette-

Marinette sonrió levemente, y caminó hacia el barco de _madame_ Anarka junto con Adrien. En la cubierta del mismo, encontraron que Luka estaba tumbado en una de las sillas, tocando en su guitarra una melodía triste con los ojos cerrados. La chica se acercó a él, dudosa, y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Luka?-

El chico abrió los ojos y se volvió a ella con una expresión herida.

-Hola, Marinette- dijo el chico en voz baja, y cuando su vista pasó de la chica a Adrien, Luka entrecerró los ojos- ¿qué hace él aquí?-

Adrien no dijo nada, sino que también frunció el entrecejo, pero Marinette se interpuso entre ambos.

-Basta, Luka- dijo Marinette- hemos venido porque tú eres mi amigo, te quiero, y quería decírtelo yo antes de que te enteraras de otra manera-

Luka dejó a un lado su guitarra y se levantó.

-Entonces es cierto- dijo el chico mayor- ¿tú y Adrien?-

Marinette asintió levemente mientras Adrien seguía de pie detrás de ella, sin moverse y sin decir nada. No le gustaba nada la situación al rubio, pero se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada para no contrariar a la chica. Luka, por su parte, caminó hacia Marinette, pero pasó a su lado y se plantó frente a Adrien, lanzándole una mirada fría. Antes de que Adrien o Marinette pudieran hacer algo, Luka tomó al otro chico del cuello y lo empujó contra el mástil mayor del barco. Adrien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada, y Marinette palideció.

-¡Luka!- dijo Marinette, preocupada por el chico- déjalo en paz-

Pero Luka ignoró a la chica, pues sus ojos estaban fijos en el rubio.

-No me agradas- sentenció Luka.

-El sentimiento es mutuo- dijo Adrien a su vez.

-Pero si eres lo que Marinette quiere- continuó el chico mayor- no puedo tener ninguna objeción. Pero te conozco, y sé que eventualmente harás alguna idiotez para que te deje, y yo estaré ahí. Y te romperé la cara si la haces llorar-

Adrien miró al chico, sorprendido. Era impresionante lo mucho que quería a Marinette. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-Entiendo, Luka- dijo Adrien en voz baja- pero yo ya aprendí mi lección. Y si vas a esperar a que cometa un error con ella, más vale que esperes sentado, porque prefiero morir mil veces antes de hacer algo que pueda lastimarla-

Luka miró fijamente a Adrien, sorprendido de su expresión decidida, y suavizó su mirada, soltándolo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Luka en un tono resignado- supongo que mientras tanto, puedo tolerar tu existencia-

Marinette sonrió levemente al verlos. Sabía que por fin ellos se llevarían bien. Se acercó a Luka y lo abrazó.

-Muchas gracias, Luka- dijo ella- sé que te preocupas por mí-

Luka sonrió levemente mientras que Marinette lo soltaba y regresaba al lado de Adrien. No dejó de sonreír. Ver a Marinette tan feliz junto a ese chico era suficiente para él. Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette y la acercó a sus labios, besándola con cariño mientras que ambos bajaban del barco. El chico mayor había reconocido la mirada de adoración en los ojos del rubio, y había comprendido. Se encogió de hombros y se volvió a tirar a la silla para continuar tocando su guitarra.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Pues por fin llegamos al final de esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido leyendo mis locuras. Tengo otra historia más o menos avanzada que pronto terminaré y subiré, pueden leer el resumen en mi perfil. Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos. Espero que nos podamos volver a leer muy pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
